A Part Of Me
by Fabrielle
Summary: Continuação de "The Darkness Within". Harry tenta se ajustar à sua vida nova sem Voldemort. Porém, às vezes, seu passado se recusa a ficar onde pertence. UA. H/G. Tradução!
1. A New Life

Disclaimer: Todos esses personagens pertencem à JK Rowling e a história pertence à Kurinoone. Nada é meu. Essa tradução não tem fins comerciais.

Título: Uma Parte de Mim

Resumo: Continuação de "The Darkness Within". Harry tenta se ajustar à sua vida nova sem Voldemort. Porém, às vezes, seu passado se recusa a ficar onde pertence. UA. H/G

Tradutoras: Fabrielle e Letícia

_N/T da Fabrielle: A fanfiction original encontra-se no profile da autora, que pode ser achado nos meus favoritos._

_Essa tradução está sendo feita por mim, Fabrielle, e pela Letícia, que ajudou na reta final de "The Darkness Within"._

_Divirtam-se! _

**xXx**

Capítulo Um: Uma Vida Nova

Não importava para onde olhasse, ele só conseguia enxergar uma névoa pratada obscurecendo a visão dos lugares ao redor. Harry forçou seus olhos contra a bruma, tentando descobrir onde é que se encontrava. Tudo estava mortalmente quieto. O garoto não consiguia nem mesmo ouvir seus próprios passos se arrastando pelo chão.

"Pai! Você está aí?" Harry perguntou. "Damien! É melhor você não estar aprontando alguma!" Gritou. Era bem coisa do seu irmão mais novo pregar uma peça desse tipo.

Quando não houve resposta, Harry cegamente começou a caminhar, xingando baixo por entre sua respiração. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de como tinha acabado naquele lugar. Onde ele estava? Onde estava todo mundo?

Harry sentiu seus dedos roçarem em alguma coisa. Parecia ser algo frio com uma superficie macia. O garoto aproximou-se, tentando descobrir o que era **isso.**

Foi como se um interruptor tivesse sido ligado e a bruma densa dissipou-se de uma só vez. Harry suspirou aliviado. Pelo menos ele seria capaz de ver onde é que estava indo agora. O garoto olhou para trás para ver com o que tinha colidido no meio da escuridão.

O moreno sentiu seus cabelos ficarem de pé. Assustado, afastou sua mão do objeto que segurava pelo topo, recuando alguns passos.

_Harry James Potter_

As palavras prateadas estavam cravadas no mármore negro em meio a adornos de prata. Harry tentou fazer seus pés se movimentarem, mas um terror absoluto o acometeu. Era o túmulo negro que Voldemort construira para ele.

Harry sentiu seu coração disparar em seu peito. O moreno virou-se, tentando afastar-se do túmulo o maximo possível. Ele parou, enquanto aquela visão assustadora o saudava. Ficou em choque ao ver Voldemort parado na sua frente, os olhos vermelhos queimando ferozmente.

O homem não disse nada. Nem mesmo uma única palavra saiu de seus lábios. Ele permaneceu no mesmo lugar, apenas encarando Harry. Seus olhos vermelhos rubis, não abandonavam o rosto do garoto, nem mesmo quando as chamas começaram a queimar suas vestes. O moreno ficou aterrorizado com aquela visão. Ele tentou se afastar, mas era como se o olhar de Voldemort o estivesse segurando naquele lugar, recusando a deixá-lo partir. Harry assistia horrorizado enquanto as chamas engoliam o Lorde das Trevas.

Voldemort não deixava som nenhum escapar enquanto era queimado vivo. Ele continuava a olhar para o garoto. Até que as chamas chegaram em seu rosto e sua boca abriu-se deixando escapar uma única palavra.

"Harry"

O moreno deu um salto em sua cama. Sua respiração estava pesada e todo seu corpo estava encharcado de suor. Harry olhou ao seu redor e percebeu que estava dentro de seu quarto. A julgar pela escuridão ainda era madrugada.

Harry respirou profundamente para tentar se acalmar. Forçando-se a sentar na cama, percebeu que estava tremendo. Ele esfregou os olhos cansados e suspirou longamente. Por que não conseguia se livrar daquele pesadelo idiota? Todas as noites tinha que assistir à morte de Voldemort repetidamente.

O sonho sempre começava de modo diferente, mas sempre terminava com o Lorde das Trevas parado em sua frente antes que as chamas o engolissem. A maioria dos pesadelos terminavam com as chamas queimando o corpo imóvel de Voldemort, mas às vezes ele chamava por Harry.

Harry não conseguia evitar os arrepios que percorriam pelo seu corpo ao ouvir a voz de Voldemort ressoar em sua mente. Era sempre a mesma única palavra. Ele nunca dizia nada além disso. Era sempre apenas 'Harry'.

O garoto tentou dormir novamente, mas meia hora depois desistiu e admitiu derrota. Três semanas passaram-se desde a morte de Voldemort. Harry estava lidando com isso da única maneira que sabia, ignorando o que tinha feito. Recusava-se a conversar sobre isso com alguém, o que não era algo difícil, já que seus pais não demostravam desejo nenhum em discutir Voldemort. Damien era grato por esquecer o que tinha acontecido também. Sendo assim, o moreno achou muito fácil desviar seus pensamentos de Voldemort e se manter ocupado com seu novo estilo de vida, seus pais e irmão.

Sua mãe havia tentado uma vez dizer que ele não devia se sentir culpado por matar o Lorde das Trevas. Harry apenas balançara a cabeça e recusara-se a falar sobre o assunto. Ninguém podia entender o quão culpado ele era. Havia matado o homem que lhe criara.

Harry desceu da cama e silenciosamente andou em direção ao guarda-roupa no outro lado de seu quarto. Ele colocou as roupas que usava quando treinava o mais rapido que podia, deixando a casa em direção ao seu galpão construido no jardim.

Isso era o que Harry fazia quando não conseguia desviar sua mente dos problemas. Ele vinha usando seu local de treinamento cada vez mais, visto que os pesadelos ficavam cada vez piores. Fazia dias que Harry não tinha uma noite decente do sono.

Ele treinou vigorosamente, sem permitir que sua mente se desviasse para qualquer outra coisa. Treinou por horas a fio e só parou quando viu o céu ficar rosa e o sol começar a nascer. Harry então voltava para casa antes que sua família acordasse. Não tinha a mínima vontade de contar sobre sua rotina noturna. O garoto voltou para o seu quarto e tomou um banho relaxante para tirar todas as dores que o treinamento rígido deixara em seu corpo.

Quando Harry desceu as escadas e entrou na cozinha, viu o resto da sua família já acordada. Sua mãe preparava o café da manhã como de costume. Ela se virou para observar o filho mais velho entrando e sua face alegrou-se ao vê-lo.

"Bom dia!" Disse alegremente.

Harry sorriu e respondeu com 'dia'.

Ele se juntou ao seu pai e irmão na mesa. Dava para ver que Damien ainda estava sonolento, mas pela primeira vez, James parecia completamente acordado. Lily sentou com a sua família na mesa e cada um, já com seu café da manhã, começaram a conversar sobre o que iriam fazer durante o dia. Damien decidira que ele e Harry iriam praticar suas técnicas de quadribol, enquanto Lily iria terminar um dos seus projetos no jardim. James disse alguma coisa sobre Sirius aparecer mais tarde para que trabalhassem em 'coisas de Auror'.

Harry e Damien tinham acabado de ir em direção ao campo de quadribol privativo quando a chama da lareira tornou-se esverdeada e Sirius aterrissou ao lado do tapete. Ele varreu os resquícios de carvão de suas vestes e deu a Lily um largo sorriso.

"Bom dia! Estou atrasado para o café da manhã? Sinto cheiro de lingüiças. Você deve ter guardado algumas para mim. Sabe que elas são as minhas favoritas." Ele disse ao beijar a mulher na bochecha, enquanto ela lhe lançava um olhar repreensivo.

"Eu já te disse antes, se quiser café da manhã venha na hora certa." Ela repreendeu, mas acabou colocando um grande prato na mesa para ele.

James cumprimentou seu amigo também e estendeu as mãos para receber alguma coisa. Sirius suspirou e deixou um jornal cair sobre elas.

"Se você vai ler de qualquer jeito, então pra que cancelar a sua assinatura?" Perguntou enquanto entregava a James uma cópia do Profeta Diário.

"Você sabe o porquê." O homem respondeu ao folhear o jornal e começar a lê-lo.

James sabia que não devia se incomodar em ler o jornal, visto que estava repleto de bobagens sobre o acontecido em Hogsmeade. Porém, mesmo assim, ele não conseguia evitar de lê-lo, pois era um hábito de muitos anos.

James lia o jornal e então o destruía para que Harry não o lesse e ficasse chateado. O mundo mágico havia mudado o discurso em relação ao garoto.

Inicialmente, após o julgamento, muitas pessoas ainda o temiam. Elas não confiavam nele e, para a maioria, Harry era tão cruel quanto Voldemort. Agora, entretanto, ele era um herói. Era o salvador. O escolhido que os havia livrado do terrível Lorde das Trevas. Aquilo era algo além do limite na opinião de James e ele não queria que o filho lesse algumas das coisas que estavam sendo escritas. Sabia como Harry reagiria. A hipocrisia dessas pessoas era inacreditável. O homem preferia manter o garoto longe dessas coisas o máximo que podia.

Após ler as últimas bobagens, sobre um bruxo dizendo que Harry deveria ganhar uma Ordem de Merlim Primeira Classe por matar Voldemort, James enrolou o jornal e usou sua varinha para queimá-lo. Sirius estava na metade do seu café da manhã e parou para observar o amigo. Ele vinha trazendo o jornal todas as manhãs e olhava James lê-lo e ficar irritado com o que estava escrito, logo depois observava o jornal ser queimado.

Ele sabia que o amigo estava apenas tentando proteger seu filho. James não queria que Harry visse todas as bobagens que estavam sendo escritas, como sobre o garoto ser o salvador e herói do mundo mágico. Essas notícias fariam com que o moreno ficasse com raiva e, talvez, sentindo-se ainda mais culpado pela morte de Voldemort.

Sirius não entendia muito bem o porquê de Harry estar sentindo-se culpado. Voldemort o havia torturado e então tentado matá-lo. E teria conseguido se o garoto não tivesse feito o que fez. Damien estaria morto se não fosse pela Layhoo Jisteen. Na visão de Sirius, Harry não deveria se culpar por nada daquilo.

"Então, devo entender que vocês ainda não conversaram com ele?" Sirius perguntou, enquanto o amigo terminava de beber seu café. James o encarou nos olhos e balançou a cabeça.

Quando Harry havia ficado no hospital, o curandeiro em comando recomendara que o garoto conversasse sobre o que havia acontecido com um medibruxo especializado em disturbios mentais. Era claro, ao vê-lo, que Harry encontrava-se em estado de choque e negação sobre a morte de Voldemort. James havia rejeitado isso, dizendo que ele mesmo iria conversar com seu filho e ajudá-lo a enfrentar a situação.

Contudo, três semanas se passaram e James ainda não havia conversado nada com o filho. Não por falta de tentativas, mas toda vez que mencionava o assunto com o garoto alguma coisa acontecia. Fosse o trabalho de auror, assuntos da ordem, ou mesmo o fato de Harry estar preocupado com outras coisas, James estava convencido de que o filho não estava mais triste.

Harry estava realmente começando a voltar ao normal e, desse modo, ele sentia que não era necessário trazer a tona esse assunto. Tudo o que não queria era que o filho lesse alguma dessas matérias que poderiam trazer as memórias do ocorrido de volta a sua mente.

"Ele está bem agora, Sirius. Acho que nós todos devemos esquecer o que aconteceu." James disse ao levantar da mesa.

"James, você não pode protegê-lo disso pra sempre. Cedo ou tarde ele vai ter que lidar com o que fez. Você pode mantê-lo longe dos jornais e das notícias, mas e quando ele voltar pro mundo mágico? Harry é uma celebridade agora. Se ele não estiver pronto para aceitar o que aconteceu, como é que será capaz de lidar com a histeria lá fora?" Sirius perguntou.

"Ele está pronto. Ele está bem. Harry está lidando com isso do jeito dele. Confie em mim Sirius, Harry vai ficar bem." James disse.

Lily não falou nada. Ela já dissera o que pensava sobre o assunto. A mulher queria que James conversasse com Harry, mas o homem continuava insistindo que o filho estava bem. Ela já havia tentado conversar com o garoto sozinha, mas viu que ele rapidamente se esquivava, dizendo que tudo estava bem e que não precisava conversar sobre nada. Quando Lily conseguia fazer Harry sentar para conversar, ele apenas concordava com tudo o que ela falava. Era inútil esperá-lo se abrir.

Sirius encerrou a conversa. Ele podia ver que o amigo não ia conversar com Harry sobre Voldemort. Era algo doloroso demais para ambos. Sendo assim, James adiaria a situação por mais tempo possível. Ignorando tudo e esperando que o problema se resolvesse sozinho.

Sirius esperava que tudo desse certo. Ele conhecia seu afilhado o suficiente para saber que o garoto não era alguém fácil de se conversar. Se Harry estava guardando seus sentimentos para si, então não havia nada que alguém pudesse fazer a respeito. Sirius levantou-se e seguiu James até o escritório no andar de cima. Eles tinham bastante serviço para fazer.

O auror avistou Harry e Damien lá fora. Sirius parou por um momento, assistindo aos dois afilhados voando e se divertindo. Harry parecia estar realmente aproveitando. Pelo o que podia perceber, o garoto parecia feliz e saudável. Sirius suspirou profundamente e desejou que James estivesse certo. Ele esperava que Harry estivesse bem e que estivesse pronto para lidar com o mundo mágico e com a fama que esperava por ele.


	2. Invitations

Capítulo Dois: Convocações 

"Por que toda vez que eu venho jogar começa a chover?" Ron perguntou ao cair sobre o sofá.

"Talvez seja o jeito de Merlin salvar a sua dignidade, já que provavelmente eu serei melhor que você!" Damien respondeu, enquanto carregava mais ou menos cinco garrafas de cerveja amanteigada e as entregava para os companheiros.

Ron apenas lançou um olhar frustrado ao amigo.

"Você realmente se acha." Respondeu o ruivo. Damien deu uma grande golada em sua bebida e apenas sorriu de lado.

Hermione e Ginny estavam sentadas em frente ao fogo, enquanto Harry, Ron e Damien estavam esticados confortavelmente nos sofás da sala de estar.

Uma reunião da Ordem acontecia em um dos cômodos, portanto Harry e os resto tentavam se ocupar com alguma coisa. Infelizmente, o tempo estava contra os adolescentes e a chuva forte os forçava a ficar dentro de casa e sem nada para fazer, a não ser relaxar dentro da Mansão Potter.

Harry nem mesmo sabia o porquê da Ordem estar fazendo reuniões regulares. A Ordem da Fênix era uma sociedade secreta que lutava contra Voldemort, mas se ele não existia mais então por que ela deveria continuar existindo? O garoto manteve suas perguntas para si. Ele não queria se involver em nenhuma discussão relacionada à Ordem. Harry ainda estava muito ressentido com eles.

"Acredita em todas as coisas que teremos que correr atrás esse ano? Quero dizer, os N.E.W.T.S são bem difíceis normalmente, mas ainda por cima teremos que correr atrás das matérias." Hermione estava falando com Ginny, mas todos no cômodo ouviram suas preocupações.

Harry desviou o olhar deles, sabia que fora o principal responsável pelo fechamento de Hogwarts no ano anterior. Era culpa dele que a escola fora considerada perigosa e, logo depois, fechada. Os Comensais da Morte apareceram nos campos de Hogwarts para levá-lo embora e isso fez com que vários pais tirassem seus filhos de lá. Aquilo não sendo o suficiente, o garoto então organizou um ataque ao Expresso de Hogwarts.

Harry sentiu uma reviravolta desconfortável em seu estômago, quando as memórias de seu comportamento passado voltaram com força total. Ele realmente tinha causado um monte de confusão.

Damien estava tentando desviar o olhar e não encarar seu irmão. Todos eles receberam as cartas de Hogwarts naquela manhã. Todos exceto Harry, claro. O menino pensara que depois de tudo o que o irmão mais velho fizera, ainda seria chamado para voltar à Hogwarts. Era apenas justo. Porém, apenas uma carta carregando o brasão da escola fora entregue naquela manhã.

Damien percebera que Harry estava tentando não se sentir afetado com o fato de não estar voltando para Hogwarts, mas conseguia ver através da máscara do irmão. Todo mundo amava Hogwarts, mesmo Voldemort tinha a escola em um pedestal. Ele chamava o lugar de lar. Damien sabia que Harry iria se arrepender de não voltar para a escola. Sem mencionar o quão sozinho e entediado o garoto ficaria quando ele e seus amigos fossem embora.

"Não consigo acreditar que eles mandaram as cartas hoje. Tem apenas uma semana para o começo das aulas. Eles deveriam ter mandado as cartas há semanas atrás!" Hermione disse com uma expressão triste na face, mostrando toda a sua decepção.

"Bem, eles deviam estar ocupados com... outras coisas, sabe." Ginny disse um pouco hesitante. Todo mundo mágico estava muito ocupado com as celebrações da queda de Voldemort para conseguir pensar em voltar ao trabalho ou aos estudos.

Hermione e Ginny continuaram falando sobre Hogwarts, desatentas à tensão que estavam criando dentro da sala. Harry olhou em volta, procurando algo para falar que não fosse sobre escola, mas foi poupado disso quando vozes encheram o salão do lado de fora, indicando que a reunião acabara.

Um momento depois a porta abriu e Tonks colocou a cabeça para cumprimentá-los.

"Beleza?" Ela disse feliz e entrou na sala.

Harry, Ron e Damien sentaram, enquanto Tonks unia-se a eles. Harry a observou conversar animada com todos e percebeu que a cada dia gostava mais e mais da mulher. Ela passara um bom tempo com eles naquelas semanas. Tonks o lembrava de alguém que ele não tinha parado de amar. Fato que não lhe era estranho, afinal ela e Bella eram parentes no fim das contas. Não que Tonks parecesse Bella ou algo do tipo, mas havia algo nela que o lembrava muito da outra. Alguns de seus gestos eram iguais aos de Bella. Havia um enorme sentimento de lealdade nas duas. Bella era leal a Voldemort e Tonks ao lado da luz.

Tonks era muito mais nova e muito mais livre que Bella. Ela conseguia fazer com que ele e Damien rissem, enquanto mudava de aparência. O garoto foi surpreendido uma vez quando a mulher mudou seus cabelos roxos e curtos para um cabelo longo e negro. A semelhança dela com Bella ficou muito mais gritante, então. Foi apenas por um instante, logo depois seu cabelo mudou para um amarelo arrepiado.

Harry voltou de seus pensamentos, quando a porta abriu e um pequeno grupo entrou. Ele viu o olhar animado de seu pai e soube que algo acontecera. James foi seguido por Lily, Arthur, Molly, Sirius, Remus e McGonagall. O garoto percebeu que o sorriso desaparecera de sua face. 'O que McGonagall está fazendo aqui?' pensou consigo.

Hermione ficou com uma expressão animada, quando McGonagall entrou no cômodo. A bruxa de olhar sério lançou a garota a sombra de um sorriso. Harry ficou surpreso ao vê-la aparentar cansaço. A mulher ainda falava baixo com Lily ao entrar na sala. Os estudantes de Hogwarts rapidamente cumprimentaram a Professora, enquanto Harry escolheu ficar em silêncio.

"Eu tenho as melhores novidades!" James disse excitado.

Harry percebeu que Lily lançou um olhar sarcástico para McGonagall, logo depois as duas mulheres sentaram no sofá.

"O que aconteceu?" Damien perguntou imediatamente.

James estufou o peito com orgulho e fez uma expressão de presunção.

"Bem, fizeram algumas mudanças na equipe de Hogwarts esse ano. Adivinha quem vai ensinar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?" Ele perguntou com um grande sorriso.

O homem logo respondeu a questão, sem dar chance a ninguém.

"Eu! Eu vou ser o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas de vocês!"

As palavras de James foram acompanhadas por silêncio.

"Certo, não me parabenizem todos de uma vez." Ele disse um pouco cabisbaixo.

"Você? Você vai para Hogwarts. Você é meu professor!" Damien perguntou chocado.

Harry teve que segurar o riso ao ver a reação do irmão. Os outros não pareciam se importar. Todos estavam felizes por terem um auror os ensinando.

"Isso é ótimo. Parabéns, . Mas, hum… por que você vai dar aulas? Quero dizer, o que aconteceu com o Professor Snape?" Hermione perguntou educada.

Harry estava pensando na mesma coisa.

"O professor Snape está longe de férias. Ele disse ao professor Dumbledore que devido ao fato de estar trabalhando sob circunstâncias estressantes, pelas últimas duas décadas, merecia um descanço." McGonagall respondeu no lugar de James.

"Como se o resto de nós não estivesse trabalhado sob circunstâncias _estressantes_." Sirius adicionou em um sussurro.

"Pra onde ele foi?" Como sempre, Damien deixou sua curiosidade reinar.

"Não perguntamos. Era assunto particular dele." McGonagall respondeu.

"Ele deveria aproveitar e ir para algum lugar quente. Me atrevo a dizer que ele precisa desesperadamente de um bronzeado." Ron disse com um largo sorriso.

Harry tentou não rir com a imagem mental de Snape deitado na praia de algum lugar distante. Ele balançou a cabeça para afastar o pensamento perturbador.

Hermione começou a perguntar para McGonagall sobre o curriculum do sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Harry aproveitou essa chance para sair do cômodo. Ele pegou as garrafas vazias de cerveja amanteigada e rumou para a cozinha.

O garoto honestamente não se importava com o fato de não ir para Hogwarts, apenas não gostava de ficar escutando os outros falando sobre o assunto.

Ele jogou as garrafas no lixo e respirou fundo. 'Então todos estarão indo para Hogwarts, até mesmo meus pais'. O garoto pensou se seus pais confiavam nele o suficiente para deixá-lo morando sozinho na Mansão. E respondeu a própria pergunta ao rir internamente.

Ele nunca teria permissão para morar sozinho. Não importava que já tivesse feito muitas coisas piores do isso. Não importava que tivesse morado absolutamente só, pelos últimos seis meses, com praticamente todo o mundo mágico atrás de seu sangue. Para seus pais, ele era apenas um adolescente sem capacidade de cuidar de si.

'Talvez eu possa morar com Remus, ou talvez Sirius.' Mas destruiu a idéia de morar com o padrinho. Não achava que conseguiria suportar o Largo Grimmauld por um ano.

O som de passos alertou o garoto para o fato de que alguém estava se aproximando da cozinha. Ele virou, observou Ginny entrando e sorriu para ela. A menina se aproximou e plantou-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

"Você está bem?" Ela sussurrou, enquanto o abraçava pelo tórax.

Harry sorriu em resposta.

"Por que não estaria?" Perguntou.

"Eu apenas pensei que com todo mundo falando sobre Hogwarts, você poderia estar irritado." Ela respondeu.

O garoto demorou um momento para reunir seus pensamentos.

"Não é irritação. É apenas que... todos estão felizes com a idéia de voltar e tudo bem. Apenas gostaria que falassem sobre isso enquanto eu não estivesse por perto." Disse Harry.

Ginny o soltou, sentindo que Harry estava incomodado com o abraço. Ao invés disso, a menina segurou as mãos dele. O moreno amava o quão intuitiva a ruiva era. Ele nunca precisava pedir espaço, ela sempre lhe dava quando precisava.

"Sabe, existia uma parte em mim que realmente acreditava que você seria chamado para voltar para Hogwarts. Eu não pensei que o Professor Dumbledore o excluiria desse jeito." Ginny disse decepcionada.

Harry apoiou-se casualmente contra a bancada, ainda segurando as mãos dela.

"Bem, para ser justo, eu testei muito a paciência dele." Disse com um sorriso de lado.

Ao ver o olhar questionador de Ginny, explicou.

"Não tratei a escola como um instituto normal. Nunca prestei atenção em nenhuma das aulas, ridicularizei os Professores e fiz com que os Comensais da Morte invadissem o campus e atacassem o Expresso de Hogwarts e aí, apenas para deixá-lo verdadeiramente revoltado, coloquei fogo no Hall de entrada."

As sobrancelhas de Ginny se levantaram chocadas.

"Quando você colocou fogo no Hall?" Ela perguntou com real surpresa.

"Quando fui buscar a espada de Gryffindor, Blake apareceu com um monte de Aurores. Era a única coisa que pude fazer para conseguir fugir." Respondeu.

A face da ruiva relaxou. Ela virou para encarar Harry com um sorriso afetado.

"Bem, quando você coloca desse modo... fico chocada por não terem te chamado de volta. Você faz tudo ficar muito mais interessante." Brincou.

Harry apenas sorriu. Depois de alguns minutos, os dois voltaram para a sala de estar. O garoto estava esperando que McGonall tivesse ido embora, mas ela ainda estava lá.

Alguns minutos depois, a professora se levantou e ajeitou sua capa.

"Devo ir embora. Tenho muitas coisas para fazer." Disse a Lily.

A mulher andou até a porta, mas parou abruptamente. Ela se virou, procurando por alguém. Seus olhos pousaram em Harry e rapidamente a professora andou até ele.

"Eu quase esqueci… aqui, , isso é para você." Ela disse e retirou algo de dentro do bolso de suas vestes.

"Desculpe por não ter chegado junto com as outras. Não sei como, mas algumas dessas se perderam. Pensei que poderia entregar, já que estava vindo aqui." McGonagall continuou, enquanto segurava o envelope.

Harry o pegou, sem realmente entender as palavras da mulher. Ele olhou para o envelope, que continha claramente seu nome impresso em tinta verde.

Damien estava ao lado do irmão naquele momento e olhou para o envelope, antes de gritar alegre.

"Harry! É sua carta de Hogwarts!" Disse ao mais velho.

O garoto observou McGonagall saindo do cômodo, junto a seus pais, em direção a porta de entrada. Ron, Hermione e Ginny estavam com expressões alegres, enquanto Harry ficou parado com a carta presa em sua mão.

"Abra!" Damien disse como se ele mesmo fosse pegá-la e abrí-la.

Harry virou o envelope e observou o brasão de Hogwarts, que o selava. 'Não é possível', pensou. Ele não podia ter sido chamado para ir à escola. Era simplesmente impossível.

O garoto abriu o envelope e cuidadosamente pegou a carta. Ele estava esperando que fosse outra coisa e não sua convocação para Hogwarts. Seu coração parou de bater várias vezes, enquanto ele a lia.

A carta o convidava para atender Hogwarts em seu sétimo ano, listando todos os materiais necessários e as instruções para embarcar no Expresso de Hogwarts no dia 1º de Setembro.

"Sabia! Eu sabia que eles não te deixariam de lado!" Ron disse feliz.

Harry não disse nada. Ele ainda segurava a carta, mas seus olhos não estavam focados nela. O garoto estava perdido em pensamentos. Remus o observou de perto e pôde ver o olhar perdido do moreno, antes que a expressão se fechasse e a irritação o tomasse conta de sua face.

"Harry..." Remus começou, mas foi cortado com a entrada de James e Lily.

"Bem, o que posso dizer? Eu sabia que era um dos melhor aurores, mas para ser chamado a ser professor de Defesa em Hogwarts! Bem, se isso não mostra o quão bom eu sou, então nada irá." James disse, enquanto fazia uma reverência de brincadeira.

"Aw, esse é o homem modesto com o qual me casei." Lily zombou.

"Lily, você quer me encontrar no Beco Diagonal amanhã? Podemos comprar os materiais e as crianças podem se ver." Molly perguntou.

"Isso parece um plano." A ruiva disse sorrindo.

O casal não percebeu que Harry apertava a carta nas mãos. Remus olhou preocupado para o garoto, antes de virar sua atenção para James.

Ron, Ginny e Hermione estavam se preparando para ir embora, todos conversando animados sobre as compras do dia seguinte. A ruiva percebeu o adeus estranho que Harry deu a eles e logo soube que o garoto estava irritado. Antes que ela pudesse falar algo para o moreno, sua mãe lhe puxou em direção a porta, com a intenção de ir para casa e preparar o jantar. A menina saiu com o resto, esperando que Harry estivesse bem.

Lily começou a arrumar a sala de estar, pegando as almofadas do chão e recolocando-as em cima do sofá.

"Posso terminar de fazer as minhas compras amanhã também. Harry, sua carta diz alguma coisa sobre as vestes? Tenho certeza de que precisamos de algumas para você. Eu sei que você não gostou das do ano passado." A mulher estava muito ocupada falando para prestar atenção na expressão do filho.

Ela parou de fazer as coisas, quando Harry começou a falar.

"Eu não vou."

Todos viraram em direção ao garoto. Foi nesse momento que James percebeu a carta amassada nas mãos do filho. O moreno estava com os punhos cerrados e seus olhos verdes brilhavam irritados.

James encontrou-se xingando baixo. O que acontecera agora?

"Você não que ir ao Beco Diagonal?" Lily perguntou, esperando que fosse isso a que Harry se referia.

"Não, eu quis dizer Hogwarts. Portanto, não preciso de nada do Beco Diagonal." O garoto respondeu simples.

Damien ainda estava em pé ao lado do irmão e o olhava confuso. 'Harry não queria ir? Por que?'

"Você não quer ir para Hogwarts?" Sirius foi a pessoa que perguntou.

"Eu não vou para Hogwarts." Ele repetiu a resposta e começou a andar até a saída, com o intuito de ir para o quarto.

"Harry, espera. Acho que devemos discutir isso." James disse, tentando manter a situação sob controle.

"Não há nada o que discutir. É a minha decisão ir ou não para Hogwarts e eu decidi que não vou." Ele disse, ainda com uma voz calma e controlada.

"Não é apenas uma decisão sua. Acho que também temos algo a dizer sobre isso. Você ao menos deveria nos dizer a razão de não querer ir." Lily questionou.

"Eu não preciso ir. Não há nada que aquela escola possa me oferecer." Harry disse.

James trocou olhares com a esposa, dizendo a ela para que não falasse nada.

"Harry, você precisa terminar sua educação. Hoje em dia não existem muitos empregos que você pode ter sem seus N.I.E.M.s. Acho que seria muito bom que você se formasse em Hogwarts." James explicou o mais gentil que pôde.

"Você não pode me deixar decidir sozinho? Tenho dezessete anos. Se eu decidir que não quero ir, então você deveria aceitar isso também." O garoto replicou, perdendo aos poucos sua paciência.

"Talvez devessemos discutir isso depois. Precisamos conversar sobre isso do modo certo." O homem disse, olhando cansado para Lily. Ele não queria brigar com o filho. Se eles conversassem sobre isso depois, talvez Harry estivesse bem mais calmo.

"Eu já disse, pai, não há nada para discutirmos." O moreno disse teimoso, antes de sair do cômodo. Harry foi para seu quarto, ignorando os gritos que o acompanhavam.

Ele não queria que a discussão continuasse. Harry tinha se decidido e era isso. Não que não quisesse ir para Hogwarts, era mais como se sentisse que não devesse ir. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, o garoto não sentia que pertencia àquele lugar. A escola fechara por sua causa. Como ele poderia voltar?

Também havia o problema com os seus pesadelos. Como ele poderia escondê-los dividindo um quarto com quatro garotos? Quanto tempo se passaria até que alguém o descobrisse? Eles o fariam falar sobre isso, falar sobre Voldemort. Harry não podia lidar com aquilo. Era muito mais seguro ficar sozinho, longe dos outros.

A outra razão era Albus Dumbledore. Ele não conseguia pensar em ficar em uma escola que estivesse sob o controle do homem. Até mesmo o pensamento fazia o garoto se arrepiar. Ele não queria ser manipulado e usado de novo. Nunca mais.

Harry tinha acabado de acalmar seus pensamentos, quando sua porta abriu e seu irmão entrou.

"O que está acontecendo?" Damien perguntou com uma mistura de choque e raiva na expressão.

"Nada está acontecendo." Harry disse sem emoção.

"Então porque você está agindo como uma pirralho de cinco anos? Você estava de bico quando pensou que não ia para Hogwarts e agora que você vai, ainda está de bico. Pare com os seus ataques infantis e vamos lá para baixo." Damien disse ao irmão.

"Cai fora, Damien. Não estou de bico. Eu tenho minhas razões para não ir." Harry parou de falar. Não queria ter que se explicar.

"Por que você não quer ir? Que razões você pode ter?" Damien parou, quando um pensamentos perpassou sua mente. "Você não está com medo, está? Quero dizer, de encarar todo mundo, porque você não deveria estar." O menino tentou confortar o mais velho.

"Por favor, Damy, como se eu estivesse preocupado com o que um bando de crianças pensam sobre mim. Eu tenho outras coisas para me ocupar." Harry parou novamente, brigando consigo. Estava deixando muita informação escapar.

"Sobre o que você está pensando? Harry, está tudo bem?" Damien se aproximou, mas parou quando o irmão lhe lançou um olhar gélido.

"Claro que estou bem! Por que eu não estaria? Apenas vá embora!" Harry vociferou.

Damien ficou parado por um momento, como se fosse discutir, mas então deu meia volta e andou até a porta.

"Quando você se acalmar e perceber o quão idiota está sendo, estarei lá embaixo." O menino disse antes de sair.

Harry caiu sobre a cama com a cabeça nas mãos. Ele não queria ter gritado com Damien, que apenas tentava ajudar, mas não conseguiu controlar suas emoções. O garoto sabia que tentaria fazer as pazes com o irmão mais tarde, apenas não queria se incomodar com brigas naquele momento.

**xX****x**

Damien disse aos outros para que deixassem Harry sozinho e que o irmão estava aborrecido e não queria que ninguém o importunasse. James queria subir e falar com o filho. O homem não sabia muita coisa sobre o garoto, mas sabia que ele não tinha o hábito de gritar infatilmente e se aborrecer por nada. Alguma coisa mais complicada o incomodava e James precisava saber o que era.

Na hora do jantar, Lily chamou Harry e depois de alguns minutos todos estavam em volta da mesa, com exceção a ele. Remus se ofecereu para subir e chamá-lo. O lobisomem queria uma oportunidade para falar sozinho com o garoto.

Eles não conseguiam ver a razão de Harry fazer isso, mas Remus via claramente.

O homem bateu de leve na porta do moreno, antes de entrar. Harry estava sentado na cama com um livro nas mãos, mas não o lia. Remus podia perceber isso só pela maneira como o garoto o segurava.

"O jantar está pronto." Disse ao entrar no cômodo.

"Obrigado, mas não estou com fome agora." Harry disse, sem desviar os olhos do livro.

O homem se aproximou e sentou ao lado do garoto.

"É bom?" Perguntou.

Harry deu de ombros.

"É igual a qualquer outro livro." Respondeu.

"Eu não estava falando sobre o livro." Remus disse com um sorriso cansado.

O moreno levantou a cabeça e o observou.

"Quis dizer se é bom esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos sobre a razão de não querer ir para Hogwarts."

Harry não respondeu, então Remus continuou.

"Sei o que você está fazendo, Harry. Não vai adiantar. James e Lily nunca vão te deixar sair ileso em relação a algo desse tipo."

"Sobre o que você está falando?" O garoto perguntou um pouco irritado.

"Eu me sentia como você, quando tive que ir para Hogwarts pela primeira vez. Você sabe que eu fui mordido por um Lobisomem quando ainda era criança. Nunca pensei que fosse frequentar Hogwarts. Era impossível. Quando recebi minha carta agi como você. Inventei desculpas para não ir. Eu estava convencido de que não pertencia ali, mesmo que a escola fosse ótima, eu não era uma parte daquilo."

Harry desviou o olhar ao sentir seu estômago revirar.

"É assim que você se sente, não é? Você acha que não pertence à Hogwarts por causa do seu passado."

Harry olhou para Remus.

"Não importa como me sinto. Essa é a verdade e todo mundo sabe disso. Eles estão apenas tentando ignorar." Respondeu.

"Eu sei que falar que você pertence à Hogwarts não vai te fazer acreditar, mas eu vou dizer do mesmo jeito. Você faz parte de lá como todo mundo e não pode deixar a culpa de seu passado te puxar para baixo. Isso não te fará nenhum bem. Sei que você deve ter lidado com muitas coisas ruins, mas essa é a vida." Remus disse a ele com um sorriso triste.

"Não acho que ir para Hogwarts vai deixar tudo melhor. Se vai fazer alguma coisa, será deixar tudo mais tenso do que está. Eu não gosto da idéia de Dumbledore me fazer uma espécie de herói, eu não... não consigo explicar, apenas não quero ficar sob controle." Harry disse, sem realmente querer.

Remus ficou rígido por um tempo, antes de relaxar novamente. Ele deu tapinhas no ombro no garoto e se levantou.

"Eu sei que você não confia nele, posso entender o porquê. Mas, Harry, você tem que acreditar que as pessoas em sua vida não querem controlar você. James e Lily nunca deixariam você ser manipulado de novo. Você deveria confiar neles."

Dito isso, Remus saiu do quarto, deixando um Harry pensativo.

**xXx**

Lily estava ocupada tentando fazer Damien e James ficarem prontos para a ida ao Beco Diagonal. Eles tinham que chegar no Calderão Furado em vinte minutos para encontrarem os Weasleys. Ela ainda não tinha falado com Harry, desde a noite anterior. O garoto recusara-se a comer alguma coisa e não saíra do quarto.

A ruiva conseguira impedir James de confrontar o filho. Ela sabia que Harry estava apenas tentando pensar sobre as coisas e soube que fora um pouco dura com ele na noite anterior. A mulher entendia que o filho estava nervoso com a idéia de lidar com as pessoas depois do que acontecera com Voldemort. Ele tinha deixado Hogwarts com os Comensais e agora voltaria como um aluno normal. Deveria ser muito tensa essa situação. Ela estava quase subindo com um prato de café da manhã para o filho, quando ele desceu para a sala de estar, completamente arrumado e pronto para sair.

Lily encarou seu filho mais velho vestido em roupas trouxas. Antes que pudesse abrir a boca, Harry começou a falar.

"Você sabe que vamos chegar atrasado se vocês continuarem me encarando desse jeito."

Lily não pôde impedir e soltou uma pequena risada. Harry mudara de idéia! A conversa com Remus havia funcionado. Ele estava indo para Hogwarts. Damien olhou estranhamente para o irmão, mas continuou colocando os sapatos.

"Você pegou sua lista de materiais?" James perguntou sorrindo.

Harry sorriu de lado e andou até a porta.

"Não preciso dela." Ele respondeu. Harry viu a expressão feliz de seus pais murcharem e os deixou pensar por um momento que não estava indo para Hogwarts. "Eu a memorizei. Afinal, sou o filho do grande auror James Potter. Com uma mente igual a minha, não preciso de uma lista." Ele brincou com o pai.

James e Lily riram aliviados, antes de correrem atrás de Harry. Damien sorriu para o irmão e saiu de casa.

"Você não consegue deixar de atormentá-los, consegue?" Damien perguntou, enquanto andava até o ponto de aparatação.

Harry sorriu de volta, antes de colocar os braços em volta do irmão.

"Não seria um dia normal se eu não os deixasse preocupados com alguma coisa." O garoto brincou de volta.

"Então, o que te fez mudar de idéia?" Damien perguntou baixo.

Harry não respondeu. Ele olhou para os pais, que estavam ocupados conversando entre si.

"Percebi que daria uma chance a Hogwarts. Afinal, minha família inteira estará lá. Não quero ser o único deixado de lado." Ele finalmente respondeu.

Damien riu com o irmão, enquanto segurava a mão dele e aparatava junto com seus pais.


	3. First Night At Hogwarts

_N/T: Oi, pessoal. Bom, entrei na faculdade (Viva!) e já estou cursando. Portanto, as atualizações ficarão lentas. Não posso me dedicar cem por cento, mas continuarei firme e forte. Eu traduzo com o auxílio da Letícia, mas ela também tem projetos pessoais esse ano. Então, se alguém quiser ajudar De Verdade na tradução, sinta-se livre para me mandar um e-mail. Beijos e boa leitura!_

Capítulo Três: A Primeira Noite em Hogwarts

O caos usual que era associado com a Plataforma 9 e três quartos parecia ainda maior esse ano. Fosse pela excitação da reabertura de Hogwarts ou pelo fato desse ano não haver mais temores de ataques, visto que não havia mais Voldemort. Parecia que todos emanavam energia positiva. Os estudantes apressados embarcavam no trem cheios de entusiasmo, despedindo-se de seus pais.

Harry observou o trem deixando a estação e encostou-se em sua poltrona. Damien já havia pegado o seu caderno e planejava todas as peças que _tinha_ que pregar no decorrer do ano, deixando o irmão imerso em seus próprios pensamentos.

Eles chegaram bem cedo na estação para que pudessem embarcar sem chamar muita atenção. James e Lily tinham ido ao vagão dos professors, na parte da frente, enquanto os irmãos escolheram uma cabine discreta no final do trem. Damien disse para Harry que aquela era a cabine que geralmente dividia com Ron e Hermione.

A mente de Harry estava perdida em pensamentos. Ele tinha tantas coisas para contemplar. Decidira voltar para Hogwarts, porque percebera que Remus estava certo. Era hora de colocar um pouco de confiança em seus pais. Sabia que ainda não estava preparado para encarar pessoas como Albus Dumbledore, já que ainda não compreendera o que sentia sobre ter destruído Voldemort.

Seus pesadelos seriam algo difícil de se lidar, ainda mais por dividir um dormitório com outros quatro garotos, mas Harry acreditava que podia tranquilamente lançar um 'Silencio' ao redor de sua cama. Ele não se preocupava em como os estudantes iriam tratá-lo. Não se importava com isso. Se eles o ignorassem ou ficassem com medo, seria muito bom. Se tentassem ser muito amigáveis, Harry tinha sua maneira para lidar com isso também. Ele podia ter ido para Hogwarts de livre e espontânea vontade nesse ano, mas não significava que iria mudar sua atitude quanto a certas coisas.

Ele ainda era Harry. Para afastar os outros de si, podia ser mesquinho e arrogante o quanto quisesse.

Seu turbilhão de pensamentos foi interrompido quando as portas do compartimento se abriram, deixando que três pessoas entrassem na cabine. Ron, Hermione e Ginny deram sorrisos enormes ao verem Harry sentado junto a Damien, pronto para frequentar Hogwarts.

"Eu ainda não acredito que você está vindo para Hogwarts esse ano. É fantástico!" Ron disse ao sentar na frente de Harry. Ginny sentou ao lado do garoto, colocando sua mão sobre a dele.

"Eu acho que a escola concorda comigo. Você faz com que as coisas fiquem muito mais interessantes!" Ginny sussurrou com um sorriso maroto.

Harry não pôde evitar senão sorrir de volta.

O resto da viagem foi marcada por conversas entre eles. Harry, Damien, Ginny e Ron jogaram snap explosivo enquanto Hermione debruçou-se sobre as suas anotações. Ela parecia mais feliz do que nunca ao falar sobre a quantidade de trabalho que teriam durante esse ano. Ron apenas murmurou algo sobre ela ser 'doida' e 'obcecada' antes de ignorá-la.

"Parece que o pai de vocês está muito animado para ensinar." Ginny disse depois que terminaram a terceira partida de snap explosivo.

"Eu sei." Damien disse com um longo suspiro. "Como se ter minha mãe por perto não fosse ruim o bastante, agora vou ter meu pai lá também. Vocês compreendem o quanto mais eu vou ter que me esforçar? Vai ser difícil pregar todas essas peças com meus dois pais lá!" continuou.

"Sabe, por um minuto eu realmente pensei que você realmente estivesse se referindo às lições da escola!" Hermione disse com um olhar de reprovação.

Damien olhou para Hermione como se ela tivesse perdido a noção sobre com quem estava falando, mas não disse nada.

Ron e Hermione foram para a cabine dos monitores com a intenção de fazer suas obrigações, deixando os três sozinhos. Eles voltaram quando o trem começou a diminuir a velocidade.

Todos já estavam com as vestes escolares. Harry podia sentir a ansiedade tomar conta dele. Estava voltando para Hogwarts! Lembrou-se o quão diferente as circunstancias eram quando tinha ido para lá no ano anterior. Ele não havia embarcado no Expresso de Hogwarts e, ao invés disso, viera via flú. Lembrou-se da conversa que tivera no escritório de Dumbledore. Ficara extremamente irado com o Diretor por trazê-lo a força para Hogwarts sem nem ao menos fazê-lo passar pela seleção das casas e colocá-lo diratamente na Grifinória. O garoto esperava que sua primeira noite em Hogwarts fosse diferente esse ano.

**xXx**

As portas principais se abriram e o enxame de estudantes amontoou-se lá dentro, tentando se livrar do frio que vinha lá de fora. Harry estava grato pelo fato de que ninguém o notara ainda. Todos estavam preocupados em se proteger do frio e em se aquecer dentro da escola.

Ao passar pelo portão principal Harry percebeu que a decoração havia mudado. Ele olhou ao redor e viu que todos repararam também. As pessoas discutiam a mudança. Não era muita coisa, mas a diferença ficara notável. A cor da parede estava muito mais clara e as cortinas pareciam novas.

"Parece que eles aproveitaram o incêndio e deram uma renovada!" Ginny sussurrou.

Harry pensara o mesmo e deixou outro sorriso escapar por entre os lábios. Pelo menos havia modificado Hogwarts um pouquinho.

O garoto viu a Professora McGonagall descendo as escadas em direção ao salão principal e percebeu que a presença dela causou uma afobação na multidão, que conversava sem parar. A mulher os olhou severamente até que todos prestassem atenção.

"Bem-vindos, alunos de Hogwarts! Por favor, sigam-me para dentro do Salão Principal."

Dito isso, ela se virou e marchou em direção ao local com os estudantes a seguindo.

"Ela diz a mesma coisa todos os anos." Damien disse a Harry.

Foi quando os alunos entraram no iluminado Salão Principal que notaram a presença de Harry. Lá fora era muito escuro para ver alguém e todos estavam ocupados com a mudança da decoração do hall de entrada para perceber a sua presença. Agora, entretanto, os estudantes viam que o garoto estava entre eles. O moreno andava com Damien, Ron, Hermione e Ginny por perto. Como era esperado, os sussurros começaram . A maioria dos alunos paravam boquiabertos no meio de seus trajetos.

Harry continuou andando, agindo como se não tivesse percebido toda a atenção que estava recebendo. Por dentro, estava em pânico. Ele odiava chamar atenção, especialmente esse tipo de atenção. Odiava pessoas apontando para ele, sussurrando sobre ele. O garoto focou toda a sua mente para o intuito de chegar até sua mesa e sentar-se o mais rápido que podia.

Ele sabia que isso iria acontecer, que era inevitável, mas o fato não o fazia sentir-se melhor. Tinha sido escondido por Voldemort a maior parte de sua vida. Poucas pessoas sabiam sobre ele e o conheceram pessoalmente. Era difícil lidar com tantas pessoas focando a atenção em sua presença.

Harry sentou-se na mesa da Grifinória com Damien e seus amigos sentaram-se ao redor. Os outros alunos foram para seus lugares também. O burburinho, entretanto, não cessou, apenas intensificou-se ainda mais. Todos os estudantes olhavam para ele. Alguns esticavam o pescoço para vê-lo melhor, mas logo retornavam a suas posições se Harry os percebesse. O moreno sorriu ao ver que a maioria ainda o temia. Era como pensava que seria. Contudo, vários deles lançavam-lhe sorrisos tímidos e alguns poucos até mesmo acenavam meio hesitantes. Harry os ignorou.

O garoto olhou para a mesa dos funcionários e seus olhos cruzaram, imediatamente, com os azuis penetrantes. Harry encarou Dumbledore cheio de ódio por um ou dois segundos antes de desviar o olhar. E então foi distraído por duas pessoas animadas sentadas bem próximas, na mesa dos professores. James e Lily deram um pequeno aceno e sorriram. Harry sorriu de volta antes de olhar para o resto dos funcionários de Hogwarts. Não havia nenhum novo membro no corpo docente e, com a exceção de Snape, todos estavam presentes.

As portas do Salão Principal se abriram novamente e um grupo de crianças extremamente pequenas e temerosas entrou no salão. Harry observou as portas sendo abertas e viu Neville Longbottom sentado na ponta da mesa da Grifinória.

O garoto não havia conversado com Neville desde a batalha final. Ele conversara pessoalmente com Frank e Alice, que o agradeceram por salvar Nigel. Neville tinha visitado a casa dos Potter, mas não falara nada.

Parecia que a maioria dos alunos estavam olhando para Neville também, já que este havia se enfurecido e deixado o castelo antes da hora no ano anterior. Aparentemente ele dividia o foco da atenção com Harry. O moreno de olhos verdes desviou o olhar do companheiro de casa. Estava muito cansado para lidar com Neville.

O grupo de primeiranistas assustados se aproximou da porta principal, tremendo de medo. Harry estava curioso para ver a seleção começar. Nunca havia visto ninguém ser selecionado para as casas de Hogwarts antes.

Os murmurios dos alunos morreu quando o Professor Dumbledore levantou-se para encara-los.

"Bem vindos a Hogwarts! É com enorme prazer que eu recebo todos vocês de volta a Hogwarts. Antes que a seleção das casas comece, tenho um pequeno anuncio a fazer."

Harry sentiu seu coração acelerar. Podia sentir que esse 'pequeno anuncio' tinha algo relacionado a ele.

"Eu sei que é de praxe que os alunos do primeiro ano sejam sorteados antes de qualquer coisa, porém, vocês vão me desculpar por uma pequena mudança no cronograma. Eu fiz algo errado." Dumbledore continuou.

O salão estava completamente em silêncio. Para a maioria dos estudantes era díficil de acreditar que o grande Albus Dumbledore havia feito algo de errado. Eles o encararam, curiosos para descobrir o que ele fizera.

"Sr. Harry Potter! Venha para frente por favor." A voz de Dumbledore ecoou pelo salão.

Harry sentiu seu coração sair do peito ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado. Todos os olhares estavam sobre ele. O garoto encarava Dumbledore, amaldiçoando-o silenciosamente por fazer aquilo. Já não era o bastante que todos estivessem focando a atenção nele? Dumbledore tinha que chamá-lo na frente da escola inteira?

Damien, Ginny, Ron e Hermione olhavam para Harry, também, com expressões assustadas. Eles não estavam com medo do fato de que o moreno tinha sido chamado lá na frente, estavam com medo de como ele reagiria a isso. Harry lentamente levantou-se de seu lugar e andou em direção ao rosto sorridente de Dumbledore.

James e Lily pareciam estar em pânico também. James fez menção de levantar-se de seu lugar, mas a professora Sprout o impediu. Harry andou até ficar na frente de Dumbledore, o mais calmo que pôde. Ele estava tentando adivinhar o que é que podia ter feito para fazer Dumbledore o chamar na frente de todo mundo.

'Se ele mencionar Voldemort, o mato!' pensou enquanto suas mãos fechavam-se em punhos. Harry pensava que Dumbledore talvez fosse fazer um discurso sobre o que tinha acontecido em Hogsmeade entre ele e Voldemort. Porém, não iria bancar o heróizinho de Dumbledore. Não iria aturar isso.

Harry ficou em pé na frente do diretor esperando que este começasse a falar. Para sua surpresa, entretanto, foi a Professora McGonagall que se dirigiu a ele.

"Sente-se por favor, Sr. Potter." Ela disse apontando um banquinho de três pernas.

Harry ficou momentaneamente sem reação. De todas as coisas que esperava, essa não era uma delas. Ele olhou para seus pais, igualmente surpresos, antes de olhar para Dumbledore novamente.

"Eu acredito que te devo isso." O homem disse sorrindo.

Harry sentiu seu ódio o abandonar. Ele não conseguiu evitar que um tímido sorriso aparecesse em seus lábios. Iia ser selecionado! O garoto moveu-se em direção ao banquinho e sentou-se graciosamente. Foi aí então que Harry notou a multidão de alunos o assistindo. O moreno sentiu-se corar. Ele sabia que o chápeu selector conversava com você e explicava as razões de o colocar em determinada casa, mas não sabia se seria a única pessoa a ouvir, ou se toda a escola teria acesso a essa conversa! Ele nunca perguntara isso a Draco.

Era tarde demais para pensar nisso agora, pois a Professora McGonagall colocou o chapéu sobre a sua cabeça.

Harry olhou para Damien. O menino parecia aterrorisado ao perceber que o irmão poderia ser mandado para uma outra casa. Se isso acontecesse eles não dividiriam o mesmo salão comunal. Sendo assim, Harry não seria capaz de passar muito tempo com ele.

Uma voz arrastada ecoou em sua cabeça e Harry prendeu a respiração.

"Bem, bem, bem_. Vejo que vou ter o prazer de selecionar o grande Harry Potter depois de tudo._" Harry concordou interiorrmente. Parecia que o chapéu tinha ficado mais chateado que ele por não ter havido um sorteio ainda.

_"Eu acho que você sabe em qual casa realmente pertence. Você já sabia no ano passado, mas lutou contra ela sem necessidade. Você possui várias peculiaridades, boas e ruins que o qualificam para qualquer uma das casas__. Você possui muita coragem, mas também pode ser malicioso para atingir seus objetivos. Você é inteligente o bastante, mas falha em __demonstrar isso. Lealdade é outro ponto forte que possui e provavelmente é a parte em que você foi mais testado."_ O chapéu prosseguiu.

Harry sentiu seu coração bater dolorosamente com as últimas palavras do chápeu. Sua lealdade havia sido testada e ele sentia que falhara. Havia matado o homem a quem, um dia, jurara ser leal. O garoto tentou varrer esses pensamentos de culpa da sua mente. Ele não seria capaz de lidar com isso agora.

_"Bom, eu acho que é uma decisão bastante clara. Você tem duas descendências que te fazem apropriado para ambas casas, mas acho que vou te colocar na... GRIFINÓRIA__!" _

Harry deixou escapar sua respiração enquanto o som de aplausos ecoou no salão. A Grifinória comemorava avidamente. Ron, Hermione, Ginny e Damien lideravam com mais energia que nunca.

Harry ficou grato em permanecer na Grifinória. Acima de tudo, ele não se sentia ligado a Sonserina como sentia-se quando estava com Voldemort. Só tinha orgulho de ser herdeiro de Slytherin por causa de Voldemort. Afora aquilo, sentia que sua conexão com a linha de sangue de Slytherin era outra lembrança que havia perdido.

Harry andou em direção a mesa da Grifinória e se sentou. Damien sorria largamente.

"Oh Merlin! Eu juro que achei que ia ter um ataque cardíaco quando vi você sentar naquele banquinho! Não acredito que você teve que ser selecionado. Graças a Deus você ainda está na Grifinória." Damien disse a ele com um suspiro de alívio.

Harry não podia evitar mas sorrir da expressão no rosto do seu irmão. Ele olhou novamente para mesa dos professores e viu que Dumbledore o olhava. O diretor ergueu seu cálice e curvou ligeiramente a cabeça em direção ao garoto antes de dar um gole. Harry retornou o aceno e desviou o olhar. Sentia-se muito melhor ao se sentar na mesa da Grifinória agora, pois não estava lá porque o colocaram e, sim, porque _pertencia_ àquele grupo.

**xXx**

Harry andava pelas escadas que se moviam, enquanto tentava ouvir o que Ron ia dizendo. Ele se sentiu extremamente cansado de repente. Sua falta de sono nas noites passadas e o jantar pesado que havia acabado de comer, tornava difícil manter os olhos abertos. Sua primeira noite em hogwarts havia sido bastante memorável.

Os primeiranistas foram sorteados logo depois de Harry. E então, o Professor Dumbledore introduziu James como o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Harry não pode evitar senão sorrir ao ver o pai se levantar timidamente perante os alunos. O homem não parecia confiante como era de costume.

Damien abaixou a cabeça em sinal de vergonha fazendo com que Ron, Hermione e Ginny disparassem silenciosos risinhos. Harry assistia seu irmão de perto. Ele sabia que o menino estava apenas fingindo vergonha, já que secretamente adorava o fato do pai estar ali também, com o resto da família. O último ano havia sido bastante difícil para todos e eles mereciam ficar juntos no fim das contas.

Harry não ficou surpreso ao ver que seu quarto e que seus colegas de quarto eram os mesmos do ano anterior. O garoto rapidamente trocou suas vestes por roupas de dormir e se enfiou embaixo do edredom, ignorando todos os outros jovens no quarto.

"Cansado, Harry?" Ron perguntou ao deitar na cama também.

"Completamente exausto!" Respondeu.

"Bem, descanse o máximo que puder. Amanhã vai ser um longo dia. Aposto que vamos ter lição de casa em todas as aulas de amanhã." Ron disse enquanto dava um bocejo.

"Bem, pelo menos Hermione vai ficar feliz." Harry respondeu.

"É, ela é louca, não?" Ron disse, soando como se tivesse um enorme sorriso na face.

"Hmm" Harry respondeu enquanto virava e se ajeitava confortavelmente em sua cama.

Ele ignorara os outros meninos do dormitório. Dean e Seamus foram para cama também. Neville não estava no quarto. Harry não quis se aborrecer pensando nele. Estava ocupado aproveitando suas primeiras horas em Hogwarts. Mal podia acreditar o quão diferente se sentia em relação ao ano anterior, quando teve que passar sua primeira noite na escola faminto e cheio de ódio. Ele adormecira com dificuldade naquele dia. Harry sorriu com essa memória. Tinha agido igual a um menino mimado na ocasião. Adormeceu confortavelmente, depois de um último pensamento cruzar sua mente.

'Esse ano vai ser bem diferente.'


	4. Fame

Capítulo Quatro: Fama

Os primeiros dias passaram muito rápidos na opinião de Harry. Antes que ele se desse conta, era quinta-feira de manhã e estava tendo a sua primeira aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Damien já havia tido uma aula no decorrer da semana e dissera a Harry que o pai deles era um ótimo professor. O homem fora surpreendentemente rígido, algo que Damien achou extremamente irritante, já que não estava acostumado a ver o pai sendo mais rígido do que a sua mãe. Harry estava bastante ansioso para ver James em ação. Seria uma aula bastante interessante.

Harry entrou na classe de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e sentou-se perto de Ron e Hermione. Ele avistou seu pai em pé na frente da sala, aparentando calma e tranqüilidade. Seus olhos cor de avelã pousaram sobre o filho, mas o homem não disse nada. Harry tirou seus livros novos da mochila juntamente com a varinha que James havia comprado para ele no Beco Diagonal. O garoto gostara mais da nova varinha. Ela era preta, 28 centímetros e com pena de fênix. Entretanto, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia evitar lamentar a perda de sua varinha antiga. Ela fora tomada dele quando havia sido capturado na Mansão Riddle. Voldemort a levara junto quando foi para Hogsmeade naquele dia. O moreno, sem querer, destruíra a sua varinha juntamente com a de Voldemort.

Ele olhou para Hermione que sutilmente deu-lhe uma cotovelada. Seus olhos castanhos estavam cheios de aborrecimento. Harry percebeu que segurara a sua varinha por um tempo aproximado de alguns minutos mais ou menos. Rapidamente, o garoto encostou a varinha na mesa e devolveu o olhar para Hermione dizendo claramente, 'Eu estou bem, pare de me encarar!' A garota desviou o olhar, mas ainda parecia preocupada.

"Bom dia."

A voz de James cortou os sussurros que dominavam a classe e todos voltaram a atenção para o novo Professor.

"Para aqueles que ainda não me conhecem, irei fazer uma breve apresentação." James prosseguiu se dirigindo aos estudantes. "Meu nome é James Potter. Eu sou um Auror e tenho trabalhado para o Ministério pelos últimos vinte anos. O Professor Dumbledore me pediu para assumir a posição como seu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas nesse ano, já que o Professor Snape resolveu tirar férias durante o ano letivo." O homem concluiu com um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios.

Harry sabia que ele provavelmente estava tendo uma visão mental de Snape tomando um bronzeado no meio de uma ilha deserta em algum lugar do planeta.

"Agora, eu tenho anotado tudo o que vocês aprenderam no ultimo ano, mas acho que uma revisão deve ser dada. Vocês tiveram férias muito longas no ano passado." James tentou não olhar para Harry, mas era dificil ignorá-lo. Seus olhos se encontraram rapidamente com os do filho e James sentiu alívio ao ver que o jovem não parecia zangado ou perturbado por nada que ele havia dito. Todos sabiam que a culpa era de Harry pela escola ter sido fechada no ano passado. Ainda bem que isso parecia não incomodá-lo.

A aula percorreu bem. James revisou alguns dos feitiços básicos dos N.I.E.M.S, que os alunos aprenderam no ano anterior. Ele explicava muito bem os encantamentos e feitiços, ensinava-os com bastante detalhes sem fazer com que a aula ficasse chata. Harry estava secretamente agradecido pelo pai não deixá-lo de lado, como achou que pudesse acontecer. James não ignorava o filho, mas o tratava como qualquer outro estudante. No final da aula, o homem pediu para que o trio grifinório o esperasse na saída. Assim que as portas se fecharam, James virou-se para encará-los, sua mascara de tranqüilidade esvaiu-se deixando mostrar o quão excitado o auror estava.

"Então, como foi? Vocês acharam que eu me saí bem? Não foi muito chato, foi?" Ele perguntou, seus olhos brilhando de excitação.

"Você foi muito bem, Sr Potter. Digo, Professor Potter." Hermione disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Sim, eu não viajei nem mesmo uma vez." Disse Ron, que obviamente achava esse o melhor elogio que poderia dar.

James deu um sorriso de um modo que fazia lembrar Damien. O homem virou para encarar seu filho mais velho.

"Harry?" Perguntou.

O garoto lutou para permanecer com uma expressão neutra. Com esforço ele deu de ombros e encarou seu pai por um momento antes de responder.

"Você foi bem, exceto na hora em que misturou dois feitiços. Você ficou um pouco confuso, eu acho, mas desde que isso não apareça no exame final, ninguém vai reparar."

James o olhou aterrorizado.

"Eu fiz o que! Oh Deus! Eu sabia que ia fazer alguma coisa errada. Quais feitiços que eu misturei? Ótimo, era tudo que eu precisava..." James parou de falar ao ver Ron tentando segurar o riso e o olhar de desaprovação que Hermione lançou em direção a Harry. O auror ficou aliviado ao perceber que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira que o filho estava fazendo.

Ele olhou sério para Harry que também estava tentando prendero riso. O moreno lançou ao pai um olhar inocente antes de deixar o sorriso escapar dos seus lábios.

"Existe hora e lugar para fazer brincadeiras Harry." James disse sem conseguir evitar o sorriso ao ver o quão boa fora a peça que Harry havia pregado nele.

"Você está certo." Harry disse ao se dirigir em direção a porta. "Mas como um maroto, tem que concordar de que o lugar para isso é Hogwarts e a hora certa é qualquer hora." O garoto lançou ao pai uma piscadela antes de deixar a sala com Ron e Hermione.

James não conseguiu fazer outra coisa senão sorrir pelo resto do dia.

**xXx**

"Então, como é que foi?" Damien perguntou ao seu irmão e aos seus amigos, que estavam sentados juntos a ele na mesa da Grifinória para o almoço. Ele queria saber como havia sido a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas naquela manhã.

"Bem. Foi bom, me diverti bastante atormentando ele." Harry respondeu enquanto servia um copo de suco de abóbora para si.

Damien ria enquanto Ron contava o que Harry havia feito.

"Isso não é engraçado. Você deixou o Professor Potter realmente preocupado." Hermione disse com um dos seus usuais olhares repreensivos.

"Relaxa, Mione. Papai tem um ótimo senso de humor. Além do mais o que Harry fez não é nada se comparado ao que ele e o resto dos marotos aprontavam com os Professores quando estavam em Hogwarts." Damien disse a ela.

Harry foi distraido por um grupo de garotas risonhas que passaram novamente pela mesa da grifinória. Elas olhavam para o moreno e laçavam-lhe os sorrisos mais atraentes que podiam desempenhar. Hary revirava os olhos e as ignorava completamente.

O garoto sabia que iria acabar atraindo alguma atenção ao voltar a Hogwarts, mas não havia previsto o quanto iria receber. Ficou surpreso com a quantidade de alunos que tentavam agradá-lo e serem amigáveis. As meninas geralmente davam risinhos quando se aproximavam e não paravam de lançar olhares sensuais, enquanto os rapazes tentavam agir como se fossem os seus melhores amigos. A única exceção eram as pessoas da casa da sonserina. A maioria dos sonserinos apenas ignorava Harry ou pelo menos tentavam. Eles não eram idiotas o suficiente para procurar briga, mas deixavam seus sentimentos bastante claros.

Harry, ignorava a todos como geralmente fazia. As pessoas que tentavam ser amigáveis eram as que o incomodavam mais, já que a maioria delas tentava ganhar sua amizade devido ao que tinha acontecido em Hogsmeade. Foi frustrante saber que a maioria dessas pessoas eram as mesmas que queriam tê-lo prendido e mandado para os Dementadores há seis meses atrás. Esse não era o mais reconfortante dos pensamentos. De qualquer modo, Harry achava que já tinha amigos suficientes.

Harry desviou sua atenção do casal brigão, Ron e Hermione. Eles só precisavam de um mísero motivo para começar a discutir. Damien os ignorou também e rumou para o lado da mesa em que o irmão estava para conversar com este.

"Você sabe o que eu ouvi no salão comunal hoje de manhã?" Perguntou.

"Provavelmente um monte de besteira." Harry respondeu enquanto se servia de uma segunda porção de frango à caçarola.

"Eu ouvi que vão mudar a classe de duelo. Aparentemente vão tentar trazer profissionais como aurores para darem um treinamento melhor." Damien disse.

"Bem, já estava na hora de perceberem o quão patético era aquele treinamento. Pelo menos estão fazendo algo em relação a isso." Harry respondeu, sem demonstrar interesse pelo Clube de Duelos.

Damien apenas olhou para seu irmão enquanto terminava o seu almoço. Ele concordava com Harry. Depois de ver o tipo de duelo que o irmão podia fazer, a aula de Hogwarts parecia ser bem falha.

Damien estava prestes a perguntar algo para Harry quando avistou um menino correndo extremamente empolgado na direção deles.

Um pequeno quartanista com cabelo de rato se postou em frente a Harry. Um sorriso nervoso escapou de sua boca, o que chamou a atenção de Harry que virou-se para olhá-lo.

"Oi, Harry! Como vai você?" Ele perguntou.

Harry não respondeu e desviou o olhar. Essa era a Terceira vez na semana que aquele grifinório em particular tentara conversar com ele.

"Oi, Dennis." Damien respondeu por Harry, esperando que o irmão fosse mais simpático dessa vez.

Dennis Creevey olhou para Damien e rapidamente comprimentou-o antes de voltar sua atenção para Harry. Damien havia tentado dizer para Dennis deixar o irmão em paz, mas o menino não deu atenção. Ele estava tão excitado em vê-lo. Damien tinha até mesmo tirado a camera dele e do seu irmão mais velho, Colin, a força para salvar os dois de serem espancados por Harry. Ambos irmãos eram nascidos trouxas e, para eles, Harry era um heroí. A ameaça de Voldemort tinha sido mais perigosa para os bruxos e bruxas nascidos trouxas, já que eram os mais perseguidos por Voldemort. Com Voldemort derrotado e destruido, os nascidos trouxas podiam viver na calma e na paz novamente. Para os irmãos Creevey e a maioria dos alunos com descendência trouxa, Harry era um tipo de deus.

Infelizmente, Harry não via essa reverência toda com bons olhos, então, Damien tentava afastá-los do irmão para salvar os pescoços dos meninos.

"Eu estava pensando, Harry. Você vai frequenter o Clube de Duelos esse ano? " perguntou Dennis.

"Por quê?" Harry indagou sem olhar o quartanista.

"Bem, eu me lembro de você ter vindo no ano passado e ter feito um duelo brilhante com Malfoy. Eu só estava pensando se você pensa em voltar esse ano." Dennis perguntou, completamente excitado por Harry estar falando com ele.

Damien esquivou-se ao ver Dennis dizer o nome Malfoy. Isso era a última coisa que Harry precisava. O irmão não tinha ouvido noticias de Draco desde o momento em que o sonserino partira. Era claro que Harry sentia falta dele, especialmente porque estava em Hogwarts e o loiro não estava.

Damien lançou a Harry um olhar suplicante enquanto o garoto se virava para encarar Dennis.

"Eu não vejo o porque isso seria da sua conta." Harry respondeu friamente.

"Oh! Eu não quis te ofender. Desculpe. Eu só queria..." Dennis começou a dizer, parecendo triste por ter irritado Harry.

"Dennis, eu acabei de me lembrar. A Professora McGonagall queria te ver antes da classe dessa tarde começar. Melhor você correr para ver o que ela quer." Damien disse rapidamente.

Dennis parecia cabisbaixo enquanto se virava para longe da mesa da grifinória e andava em direção ao Hall de entrada. Hermione começou a falar com Harry quase que instantaneamente.

"Você não precisava ser tão frio com ele. Ele só queria te fazer uma pergunta."

"Eu repito. Não vejo o porque isso seria da conta dele." Harry disse sem olhar para a garota. Ele não parecia nervoso, apenas um pouquinho irritado.

"Ele só está tentando ser amigável. Você não devia tratá-lo desse jeito." Hermione continuou.

Ron deu a ela um olhar alarmado, mas ela o ignorou.

"Você foi assim com a gente também. Demorou séculos para que você nos aceitasse como amigos. Você devia confiar mais nas pessoas Harry." Hermione disse.

"Quem disse que eu quero ser seu amigo?" Harry perguntou, finalmente levantando a cabeça para olhar para Hermione, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

"Digamos que isso seria uma afronta a minha inteligência." Hermione respondeu, não gostando do sorriso no rosto de Harry.

"Você tem certeza que a palavra inteligência é a mais apropriada?" Harry brincou enquanto Hermione ficava vermelha de raiva.

"Quando o assunto é sério, você é um caso perdido, sabia?" Ela resmungou.

"Então por quê é que você se incomoda tanto?" Harry perguntou, rindo da expressão de Hermione.

Nesse momento, Ginny juntou-se a eles na mesa e o tópico da conversa mudou. O resto do dia transcorreu bem sem Hermione mencionar a atitude de Harry para resolver os problemas.

No final do dia, Harry rumou em direção ao dormitório masculino quando avistou Neville, que procurava algo em sua mala. Harry e Neville dividiram o dormitório durante os últimos quarto dias, mas ainda não haviam se falado. Neville raramente olhava nos olhos de Harry e parecia ignorá-lo a maior parte do tempo. O moreno de olhos esmeralda não podia se importar menos com isso. Ele não esperava ouvir nada mesmo.

Ron assistiu cauteloso enquanto Neville pegava suas roupas e saia do quarto rapidamente sem dizer uma palavra.

"Ele não disse nada para você ainda, disse?" Ron perguntou enquanto tirava seus próprios pijamas do malão.

"Não." Harry respondeu, pegando suas vestes.

"Idiota!" Ron resmungou irritado.

Harry lançou o seu olhar peculiar de curiosidade.

"Ele precisa se desculpar com você por todas as besteiras que disse! Ele nem mesmo te agradeceu por salvar o irmão e os pais dele!"

Harry deu de ombros enquanto sentava em sua cama.

"Eu não preciso de desculpas, nem de agradecimentos. Eu não fiz aquilo por causa dele." Harry respondeu.

"Ainda assim, é importante que ele reconheça que te julgou mal. Ele disse todas aquelas coisas horríveis sobre você, dizendo que você era o responsável pelo seqüestro do Nigel e da Ginny. Ele deveria se sentir culpado por tudo isso!" Ron disse enquanto entrava na cama.

"O famoso temperamento dos Weasley está se mostrando de novo." Harry disse encarando o ruivo.

"Eu só não gosto do jeito que ele está te tratando. É extremamente rude." Ron disse enquanto colocava o edredom por cima do seu corpo.

Harry sorriu para sí ao ver Ron lutando pelos seus interesses.

"Ron, sério, eu não me importo com o que Neville faz. Ele não me incomoda. Não fique chateado com isso." Harry reasegurou .

Ron e Harry conversaram sobre outras coisas antes do quarto ficar gradativamente em silêncio. Assim que Harry certificou-se de que Ron estava dormindo, lançou rapidamente o feitiço 'Silencio' ao redor de sua cama antes de dormir. Seus pesadelos estavam ficando piores. Com a exceção da sua primeira noite em Hogwarts, ele havia sofrido durante todas as outras com o mesmo pesadelo sobre Voldemort.

Harry virou-se para ouvir Seamus, Dean e Neville voltarem para o quarto. Ele continuou acordado quando o quarto se preencheu com o som dos quarto garotos dormindo. Harry sabia que a sua mente não estava se desligando devido ao medo do que ele iria ver. Não importava o quão avidamente ele tentasse, não conseguia relaxar o suficiente para dormir. O garoto ficou acordado até altas horas da madrugada, quando finalmente o cançaso venceu e ele finalmente conseguiu dormir.

Acordou duas horas mais tarde com o corpo tremendo, suando frio e com a sua respiração irregular. Ele não podia evitar senão tremer ao lembrar-se da imagem acusadora de Voldemort encarando-o enquanto era queimado vivo. Harry deitou-se na cama, tentando apaziguar seu coração. Ele não conseguia ter nem ao menos algumas semanas de sono. Harry permaneceu acordado até a manhã raiar. Quando seus colegas acordaram, percebeu que não teve praticamente nenhum momento de sono.


	5. Unexpected News

Capítulo Cinco: Notícias Inesperadas

O primeiro mês em Hogwarts passou bem rápido. Harry percebeu, para seu entretenimento, que as aulas que atendia não o desafiavam nem um pouco. Ele podia muito bem sentar na sala, prestar nenhuma atenção e ainda assim terminar qualquer tarefa com facilidade. Ele sabia que era porque havia aprendido a maioria dos feitiços e encantos há anos atrás, portanto podia apenas sentar e irritar algumas pessoas, como Hermione, que ainda achava enfurecedor o fato dele passar pouquíssimo tempo estudando e ainda assim conseguir 'Excelente' em quase todas as aulas.

"Você poderia ao menos fingir que escuta!" Ela bufou para o garoto, enquanto eles entravam no salão comunal, depois de todas as aulas do dia.

"Eu poderia, mas não é divertido." Harry respondeu atrevido.

Hermione não disse mais nada e saiu para deixar a mochila no dormitório feminino. Ron e Harry esperaram pelo retorno dela, antes de irem ao Salão Principal para jantar.

Assim que Harry sentou na mesa da grifinória, viu um grupo de alunos acenando animados para ele. Todos exibiam enormes sorrisos. Como usual, o garoto os ignorou e começou a encher seu prato com comida. Não importava o quão rude o garoto era, a maioria dos alunos ainda tentava ser amigo dele. Harry olhou para a mesa dos Professores e percebeu que seus pais não estavam lá. O garoto adorava a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Não apenas porque seu pai a ensinava, mas porque era a matéria que mais capturava seu interesse. Em sua vida inteira fora ensinado a usar a Arte das Trevas em combate, portanto aprender o lado reverso era bem interessante. James estava se dando muito bem como professor. Ele já era bem conhecido em Hogwarts como um dos infâmes Marotos, mas agora estava passando a ficar popular com os estudantes devido às suas habilidades de ensino.

A atenção de Harry estava focada em seu irmão, que sentou em frente a eles. Damien já terminara de comer e estava devorando a sobremesa.

"Com fome, Damien?" Harry perguntou com um sorriso ao ver o irmão comendo sem modos.

"Tarefas... muitas... tenho que terminar." Damien disse a ele, entre uma garfada e outra de sua torta de maçã e creme.

O menino rapidamente terminou a refeição e saiu em direção a biblioteca.

"É o quarto ano dele. Provavelmente ele está tentando conciliar todas as tarefas." Hermione disse, olhando com orgulho para o quartanista, que já saía do Salão.

Harry trocou olhares com Ron. Hermione realmente tinha uma obsessão, não saudável, com as tarefas. Assim que Harry e o resto ficaram prontos para sair, o garoto viu seu pai na porta. O homem acenou com o intuito de capturar a atenção dele. Harry, Ron e Hermione foram em direção ao Professor. James rapidamente os cumprimentou e virou para falar com o filho.

"Você provavelmente não sabe disso, mas esse sábado é aniversário de Damien. Sua mãe e eu iremos para Hogsmead na sexta a tarde para comprar algumas coisas para ele. Quer vir conosco também?" James perguntou.

Harry rapidamente concordou, já que não tivera a chance de comprar nada para o irmão. Ele combinou de encontrar os pais depois do jantar na sexta. O acordo era de que eles iriam celebrar o aniversário de catorze anos de Damien na Torre de Astronomia no domingo. Era o lugar favorito do menino em Hogwarts.

Como era apenas terça-feira, Harry teve muito tempo para pensar no que deveria comprar para Damien de aniversário. Ele nunca comprara nada para ninguém. O garoto sabia que o que quer que comprasse, deveria ser excepcional.

**xXx**

Na manhã seguinte, Harry e Ron desceram as escadas e uniram-se a Hermione e Ginny para irem tomar café da manhã. Harry passara outra noite sem dormir muito, conseguia pegar no sono por no máximo algumas horas. Ele sempre acordava devido à um sonho que envolvesse Voldemort e nem mesmo conseguia lembrar deles. O moreno coçou os olhos cansados, enquanto sentava na mesa da grifinória.

"Noite difícil?" Hermione perguntou.

"Sim, você pode dizer isso." Harry respondeu.

Ele silenciosamente decidiu fazer algo sobre seu padrão de sono. Já fazia um mês agora e o garoto começava a mostrar sinais de cansaço. Não demoraria muito para que alguém reparasse no que estava acontecendo. Ele decidiu pegar algumas poções para dormir sem sonhar com Poppy. O moreno podia confiar que ela não diria nada sobre a poção. Com esse pensamento em mente, Harry começou seu café da manhã.

Momentos depois, o som de asas encheu o salão. Harry olhou para as corujas que carregavam as correspondências e voavam pelo local. Como usual, uma cópia do Profeta Diário caiu sobre o colo de Hermione.

"Eu não sei porque você continua assinando essa porcaria. Nunca vai ter nada que valha a pena nisso aí." Ginny disse ao lançar um olhar desapontado para a amiga.

"Nunca se sabe quando eles irão escrever algo de bom." Hermione respondeu, enquanto colocava um knut dentro da bolsinha atada à coruja. Ela desdobrou o jornal e desapareceu atrás dele.

Ginny olhou para Harry antes de continuar comendo sua torrada. Ela parara de ler o Profeta Diário depois que começaram a escrever histórias sobre o moreno. Muitos bruxos diziam ainda ter fé no garoto, mesmo quando ele ainda estava com Voldemort, enquanto outros mentiam completamente ao dizer que sabiam que Harry era um bruxo de bom coração e que derrotaria Voldemort um dia. Era doentio o modo como ninguém admitia ter julgado o moreno e então pedido para que ele fosse preso em Azkaban. O Ministério até mesmo pareceu esquecer os cinco mil galeões de recompensa que colocaram sobre a cabeça de Harry. Agora estavam agido como se o garoto fosse o melhor amigo deles. Infelizmente, para eles, Harry não estava brincando junto. Sua saída abrupta da festa do Ministério e sua recusa de frenquentar outras festas era bem embaraçoso.

Hermione saiu de trás do jornal, apresentando uma expressão desgostosa.

"Eu te disse." Ginny sussurrou.

"Não, não é isso. É que é frustrante ver que as autoridades não estão fazendo nada para manter as coisas estáveis. Eu estava lendo que houve outra fuga em Azkaban. Essa é a terceira desde que Voldemort... você sabe. E o Ministério nem parece ligar. Eles não acham que os prisioneiros fugitivos 'estão em posição de ameaça', o que eles precisam esperar para que haja uma ameaça? Claro que deveriam estar tentando capturá-los novamente!" Hermione terminou com uma expressão irada.

"Mione, ficar estressada por causa disso não vai te fazer nenhum bem. Apenas relaxe e termine seu mingau." Ron disse.

"Não me menospreze, Ronald!" Hermione gritou de volta.

"Ron está certo, Hermione." Harry disse. O ruivo olhou em volta, surpreso pelo moreno estar ao seu lado.

"Você ficar toda nervosa não vai adiantar nada. Além do mais, existem outras coisas mais importantes. Por exemplo, os Dementadores deixando o Ministério deveria ser um assunto mais problemático do que um monte de fugitivos de Azkaban." Harry continuou, parecendo bem relaxado.

"Sim, mas... Existe uma razão para esses homens estarem presos. Isso não deveria ser causa de preocupação?" Hermione perguntou.

"A razão desapareceu. Esses homens não são nada para temer. O suporte deles não existe mais." Harry disse com uma expressão de dor na face antes de, vagarosamente, relaxar novamente.

Hermione não respondeu. Ela entendera tudo o que o amigo dissera. Sem Voldemort, os Comensais da Morte não eram nada. A ameaça real era o Lorde das Trevas. Sem ele os Comensais estavam derrotados.

Para uma segurança extra Harry pegou o jornal de Hermione e escaneou os nomes dos bruxos fugitivos. 'Stanley Curt, Jason Cooper, Anthony Cassidy, Charles Wilson, Cole Bailey, David Todd, Kelvin Reed...'

"Não reconheço o nome de nenhum deles, o que quer dizer que nenhum pode ter sido um bom Comensal da Morte. Eles provavelmente foram pegos por serem bruxos ruins, portanto, não há nada com o que se preocupar." Harry disse e devolveu o jornal para a garota.

"Acho que os Aurores deveriam continuar tentando capturá-los mesmo assim. E se algum deles tentar pegar o posto... o posto de próximo Lorde das Trevas." Hermione perguntou com um brilho de medo nos olhos.

"Hermione!" Ron disse com um olhar chocado, observando-a incrédulo.

"Bem, pode acontecer! Esse é o problema. Todo mundo quer enterrar a cabeça no chão e não lidar com a ameaçã de que alguém pode vir e tomar o lugar dele." A garota replicou.

"Mas você precisa dizer isso em voz alta?" Ron sussurrou. Ele olhou em volta com temor, esperando que alguém tivesse ouvido a conversa e saído do Salão com o intuito de tornar-se o próximo Lorde das Trevas.

Ginny revirou os olhos com a reação do irmão, antes de virar-se para Hermione.

"Tenho certeza de que o Mundo Mágico não vai mais deixar isso acontecer. Não haverá outro Voldemort. Para começo de conversa seria necessário alguém com um imenso poder. Você não encontra muitos bruxos com essa capacidade." A ruiva disse com uma voz confiante.

Harry manteve-se em silêncio. Ele não queria dar sua opinião. O garoto não duvidava que haviam grupos de Lobisomens, Vampiros, especialmente Daywalkers, e outras criaturas mágicas que lutavam para conseguir o posto que era de Voldemort. Porém Ginny estava certa, apenas alguém com grande capacidade mágica seria capaz de causar um grande dano ao Mundo Mágico. Ele não queria admitir para si quem esse alguém poderia ser.

**xXx**

Era Sexta-Feira e bem tarde da noite, Harry já havia saído com James e Lily e ido à Hogsmeade. Ron e Hermione fizeram companhia a Damien até que o irmão deste retornasse. Eles fingiram que Harry estava ocupado discutindo algumas coisas com o Professor Dumbledore. Damien não acreditou muito, mas não disse nada.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny e Damien estavam sentado em frente ao fogo no Salão Comunal. Sexta a noite era o dia dos alunos relaxarem no Salão. Ninguém nem mesmo olhava para as tarefas até o dia seguinte. Todos com exceção de Hermione que já estava na metade da sua de feitiços.

O salão Comunal estava cheio de alunos que conversavam entre si. Ginny e Damien olharam para cima, quando duas figuras pararam em frente a eles. Hermione levantou a cabeça de trás de seu pergaminho e viu Parvati e Lavender em pé em frente a Damien.

"Oi, Damien, como vai você?" Sem esperar por uma resposta, Lavender continuou.

"Eu apenas queria te perguntar uma coisa. Estava pensando se você sabe se Harry está saindo com alguém no momento?" A menina perguntou e jogou o longo cabelo para o lado.

Hermione olhou para Ginny e lutou para esconder o sorrido, quando a ruiva olhou Lavender gelidamente. Damien não conseguiu nem mesmo responder, quando Ginny se levantou.

"Sim, eu, ele está saindo comigo." Ela disse pacientimente.

Lavender e Parvati olharam para a ruiva, antes de caírem na risada.

"Tá bom, Weasley. O que quer que você diga. Sério, Damien, Harry está saindo com alguém no momento?" Lavender virou para falar com o menino, ignorando Ginny completamente.

"Bem, na verdade..." Damien começou, mas Parvati o interompeu de novo.

"É que estávamos pensando em convidá-lo para sair. Pensamos que já que você é irmão dele e tudo mais, poderia nos dizer se ele está com alguém." Parvati terminou com uma expressão convencida.

"Você duas vão convidá-lo para sair?" Ron perguntou com um olhar sarcástico. Parvati e Lavender apenas ignoraram a pergunta e continuaram encarando Damien.

O menino virou para olhar Ginny. As duas garotas nem mesmo o deixavam falar.

"Deixe-nos saber quando puder, ok? Tchau." Dito isso as duas garotas saíram, rindo ao pensar em sair com Harry.

Hermione soltou o pergaminho e olhou Ginny com compaixão.

"Gin... Sinto muito. Elas não me deixavam falar. Eu teria dito que você é namorada dele." Damien dsse rápido.

"Elas não teriam acreditado em você, de qualquer jeito." A ruiva disse, olhando as duas garotas com raiva. "Não é sua culpa mesmo, é do Harry." Falou, finalmente desviando o olhar de Parvati e Lavender.

"Como isso é culpa do Harry?" Ron perguntou, lançando um olhar incrédulo à irmã.

"Será que colocar o braço em volta de mim de vez em quando o mataria?" Ginny perguntou com um olhar fulminante em direção ao irmão. "Não estou pedindo muito, sabe? Queria apenas um pouco de afeição pública para mostrar que sou namorada dele e não uma garotinha idiota apaixonada por ele." Terminou.

"Harry disse que você é namorada dele, certo?" Ron perguntou parecendo um pouco inquieto.

"Ronald!" Hermione repreendeu, enquanto Ginny o olhava assassina.

"Estou apenas perguntando!" O garoto se defendeu.

Damien colocou o braço em volta da ruiva, em sinal de conforto.

"Você sabe como Harry é. Ele não fica confortável com afeição em público. Ele nem mesmo deixa minha mãe abraçá-lo em público." Damien disse, pensando que aquilo a deixaria mais feliz.

"Damy, eu acho que ninguém quer que a mãe o abrace em público." Ginny replicou.

Ela desviou o olhar dos três, jogou seu longo cabelo vermelho para trás e encarou Hermione com uma expressão desanimada.

"Não sou o tipo de garota que precisa estar constantemente grudada no namorado. Não preciso mostrar Harry para todo mundo. Eu o respeito muito para fazer isso e sei o quão desconfortável ele fica quando as pessoas o encaram. Tudo o que estou dizendo é que pequenas coisas seriam legais. Apenas segurar a mão seria o bastante." A ruiva terminou solene.

Hermione alcançou a amiga e lhe deu abraço. Ela passara tempo suficiente com a ruiva para saber exatamente como Ginny estava caída por Harry. Agora que os dois estavam juntos, a menina ainda não estava conseguindo o que queria do relacionamento.

"Você conversou com ele sobre isso?" Hermione perguntou.

Ginny deu de ombros antes de responder.

"Não é um problema. Quero dizer, normalmente, Harry é ótimo comigo. Como eu disse, não preciso estar ao lado dele o tempo inteiro. Estou feliz em apenas estar no mesmo cômodo que ele. É que as outras meninas o paqueram e riem de mim, quando tento dizer que estou com ele. Elas acham que eu sou louca. Às vezes queria que Harry fosse mais ativo. Assim os outros acreditariam que ele está comigo. Não é como se eu quisesse sentar no telhado com ele e que ele gritasse o quanto me ama ou algo desse tipo." Ginny terminou com um sorriso cínico.

"Não se preocupe, não acho que isso vai acontecer um dia." Damien adicionou, sem conseguir esconder um sorriso ao pensar nisso.

Ginny não conseguiu segurar e riu deivido às suas palavras e logo os adolescentes já estavam conversando sobre outras coisa, deixando aquela conversa estranha para trás.

**xXx**

O cômodo estava mal iluminado, deixando a maior parte na escuridão. A figura sentada na cadeira tinha sua cabeça jogada para o lado, enquanto pensava profundamente. Harry apareceu e parou ao lado da porta. Ele não entrou, mesmo sabendo que podia mesmo sem permissão.

A figura sentada nem mesmo levantou a cabeça, mas sabia que Harry estava ali, bem relaxado, encostado na porta.

"Não!" A voz sibilou pelo cômodo.

Harry sorriu e deu de ombros.

"Eu nem mesmo disse nada ainda." Respondeu.

Voldemort levantou a cebeça e sentou melhor para observar o filho.

"Se você veio se gabar, então pode sair. Não estou com humor." Disse.

Harry entrou em longos passos, assim chegou rapidamente perto do pai.

"Você deveria seguir meus conselhos com mais frequência, pai. Teria salvo seus dezessete Comensais no ataque de hoje." O garoto disse, ainda sorrindo.

Voldemort observou Harry, quieto, antes de levantar para encará-lo. Ele colocou uma mão ossuda nos ombros do moreno.

"Não achei que seria apropriado perguntar ao meu filho de treze anos para que planejasse um ataque que teria sido melhor." Voldemort respondeu.

"Bem, talvez você me subestime." Harry disse, lançando ao pai um de seus sorrisos travessos.

A face do homem relaxou ao olhá-lo. Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas parou abruptamente. O garoto observou os olhos do pai arregalarem-se de dor. Harry se afastou quando a mão em seu ombro o queimou. Ele soluçou de dor e se afastou de Voldemort.

Harry observou horrorizado quando as chamas apareceram nas vestes de Voldemort e começaram a consumí-lo.

"Eu realmente subestimei você, Harry."

O garoto acordou coberto por suor. Nos primeiros momentos ele não conseguia ouvir nada além do som de seu coração batendo loucamente contra seu peito. Vagarosamente o quarto entrou em foco e ele soube que estava em seu dormitório. Harry sentiu bile subir por sua garganta quando o sonho voltou para a sua mente. Ele saiu do dormitório tremendo e rumou para o banheiro. Chegou a tempo de esvaziar o que havia em seu estômago.

O moreno sentou contra a fria parede de ladrilho e respirou devagar e profundamente. Ele percebeu que lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e rapidamente as limpou. Harry nunca tivera um pesadelo daqueles. A coisa que mais o magoava era que a primeira parte do sonho fora real. Era uma memória. Uma memória real até o ponto em que Voldemort pegava fogo. O garoto fechou os olhos contra as lágrimas que queimavam, desejando que fossem embora.

"Apenas me deixe em paz." Harry rezou silenciosamente. Ele conseguia ir contra tudo, mas ter suas memórias usadas contra si era insuportável.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora, Harry levantou do chão e se lavou. Ele não ia voltar a dormir agora e não iria fazê-lo de novo sem uma Poção para Dormir sem Sonhar. Não podia arriscar outro pesadelo como aquele.

**xXx**

O domingo chegou e junto com ele o aniversário de catorze anos de Damien. A maior parte da manhã e da tarde foram passadas nos quartos de James e Lily. Apenas com os quatro membros da família Potter. James disse a Damien que Remus e Sirius apareceriam na festa. A família passou o tempo, quase que inteiro, comendo montanhas de guloseimas, todas as quais eram as favoritas do aniversariante.

Harry estava aproveitando a atmosfera relaxada. Ele podia sentar e aproveitar a companhia sem ter que se preocupar com nada. James e Damien estavam ocupados, tentando lutar de brincadeira pelos últimos doces.

Lily sentou ao lado de Harry. Ela observou o filho mais velho com cuidado antes de sugurar a face dele nas mãos, encarando-o preocupada. O garoto ficou surpreso com o contato.

"Você está bem, Harry? Parece bem cansado." Lily perguntou, enquanto traçava os círculos negros em volta dos olhos dele.

Harry forçou-se a ser o mais tranquilo possível.

"Obrigada mãe. Esse foi um grande elogio!" Ele brincou, enquanto se soltava do aperto da mãe.

Porém Lily não iria desisitir tão fácil. Ela percebera o olhar cansado do garoto e começou a ficar preocupada.

"Estou falando sério, Harry. Parece que você não dorme há dias. Você está bem? Está começando a ficar com alguma coisa?" Lily perguntou, começando a checar a temperatura do filho.

"Mãe, sério, estou bem. Apenas um pouco cansado, só isso." Harry disse e rapidamente desviou o olhar.

Se não fosse pelo aniversário de Damien, ele provavelmente poderia ter dito o que havia de errado. Mas não queria trazer tal assunto em um dia como aquele, percebendo que o irmão merecia ter um dia sem drama.

Lily ainda parecia chateada com a resposta, mas não pôde continuar com sua análise, já que Damien e James a distraíram com suas brincadeiras. Logo Damien, Harry e Lily estavam involvidos em uma luta para roubar todos os doces de James.

"Quando vou ganhar meus presentes?" Damien perguntou ao cair contra o sofá do quarto de sua mãe.

"Sutil, Damy." Harry riu.

"O que? É meu aniversário. Tenho direito de saber onde estão meus presentes." Respondeu.

"Talvez você não esteja ganhando nada esse ano." Lily respondeu.

Damien lançou a ela um olhar falso de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança.

"Mas mãe, eu estou fazendo catoze anos hoje. Você não pode me deixar fazer catorze sem ganhar nenhum presente." Ele disse fazendo um pouco de bico.

"Você vai recebê-los na festa de hoje a noite." James disse, enquanto, brincalhão, bagunçava o cabelo do filho.

A tarde foi passada na companhia dos amigos de Damien. Harry estava feliz em apenas sentar e observar o irmão interagindo com as pessoas. Às vezes o garoto desejava ser extrovertido como Damien. Ele o observou abrir os presentes dos amigos e colocar a pilha ao seu lado.

Logo era hora da festa que seria dada na torre de astronomia. Harry ficou surpreso ao ver um grande grupo de pessoas lá. Quase todos os professores estavam ali. Damien assegurou o irmão que a maioria sairia cedo.

"Como você sabe?" Harry perguntou.

"Acontece todo ano. Bem todo ano que celebro meu aniversário em Hogwarts." Damien respondeu.

Um pensamento passou pela mente do moreno de olhos verdes.

"Você teve uma festa no ano passado também?" Perguntou, observando o irmão.

Damien corou um pouco e assentiu relutante.

"Sim, eu ia te convidar, mas nós tivemos meio que uma briga quando ela aconteceu. Você tinha acabado de dar o jogo para a sonserina e eu fiquei bravo e não quis te convidar." Damien admitiu.

Harry lembrou muito bem da briga. Ela o frustrara completamente, já que Damien não falava com ele. Mesmo que na época não quisesse admitir.

"Mamãe e papai me forçaram a convidar você, mas eu fui teimoso." Damien adicionou solene.

"Tudo bem." Harry disse, observando-o ficar aliviado.

"Eu não teria ido à sua festa estúpida de qualquer jeito." Harry disse sorrindo.

Damien encarou o mais velho, antes de lhe dar um soco.

Harry riu com a expressão indignada do irmão, antes de colocar o braço em volta dos ombros dele.

"Harry! Harry, oh, aí está você." Lily apareceu ao lado do filho, bem aturdida.

"Harry, eu preciso que você corra até meu quarto pra mim. Seu pai esqueceu de pegar a cerveja amanteigada que eu comprei em Hogsmead." A mulher disse olhando para o marido com uma expressão decepcionada.

"Faça ele ir buscá-las então." Harry replicou.

"Ele está ocupado tentando entrar em contato com Sirius, que já deveria estar aqui. Ele não vai fazer nada até falar com Sirius, não há porque pedir." Lily respondeu.

"Oh, Ok." Harry disse e rapidamente desceu da torre.

Ele pegou a cerveja amanteigada no quarto de Lily e estava quase indo embora, quando algo capturou sua atenção. Uma faísca verde saíra da lareira. O garoto ficou parado, segurando o monte de cerveja amanteigada. 'Talvez seja Sirius vindo pelo floo', pensou. Ele se aproximou da lareira e obsevou com cautela. Outra faísca verde apareceu e Harry viu a lareira funcionar. Ele colocou as coisas no chão e ajoelhou-se observando tudo com cuidado.

De repente as chamas apareceram e um fogo completo apareceu. Uma face saiu das chamas e o garoto observou, incrédulo, a cabeça que saíra com os olhos fixados nele.

"Draco!" Harry disse em um sussurro.

O cabeça do loiro estava nas chamas verdes, observando o amigo cuidadosamente.

"Draco, o que... o que você está fazendo? Está tudo bem? Por que você está fazendo um chamado por lareira? Quem você está procurando?" Harry perguntou.

Ele sabia que era uma coincidência Draco estar fazendo a chamada para aquele cômodo. Não havia como o loiro saber que ele estaria ali naquele momento.

"Estava procurando por você, claro." Draco disse. Harry ficou surpreso ao ver o amigo falando sem o sotaque arrastado de sempre.

"Como você sabia que eu estaria aqui?" Harry perguntou, passando por cima do choque de ver seu melhor amigo ali depois de quase três meses.

"Eu tentei o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Black disse para eu tentar aqui, se ao acaso você estivesse com seus pais." Draco respondeu.

"Black? Quando você falou com Sirius? O que está acontecendo?" Harry perguntou sentindo-se perto de entrar em pânico. Havia algo de errado, ele podia sentir. O jeito que Draco o olhava... não havia uma expressão arrogante. Era um branco. O loiro parecia cansado e distante, mostrando que estava bem chateado.

"Draco, o que há de errado?" Harry perguntou de novo, sentindo os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem. O que Sirius estava fazendo ao falar com Draco? Ele não tinha que supostamente ajudar na festa de Damien?

"Harry, eu... eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa." Draco ficou sem palavras. Sua expressão tornou-se triste ao olhar para o melhor amigo.

"Draco, o que diabos está acontecendo?" Harry perguntou, sentindo seu coração bater forte contra o peito.

O loiro olhou direto nos olhos do amigo, sua máscara sem expressão firmemente no lugar.

"Bella morreu nessa manhã."

**xXx**

Lily viu o olhar confuso de James, quando o homem saiu de dentro da sala de aula, depois de usar o floo

"Alguma notícia de onde está Sirius?" Ela peguntou.

James balançou a cabeça em negativa.

"Eu liguei para o escritório dele. Kingsley disse que Sirius saiu há uma hora atrás. Não sei onde ele pode estar." James disse com preocupação na voz.

"Tenho certeza de que ele está apenas atrasado." Lily disse, tentando confortá-lo.

"Ele nunca perderia o aniversário de Damien. Não entendo onde ele possa estar." O homem continuou.

**xXx**

Harry sentou-se. Havia um silêncio abalado. O que Draco dissera ainda soava em seus ouvidos. Bella tinha morrido. Ele não conseguia encontrar palavras para dizer algo e conseguiu apenas uma com sua voz rouca.

"Como?"

"Encontramos Bella morta em sua cama hoje de manhã. Tio Marcos disse que algumas vezes as vítimas do Beijo podem falecer desse jeito. Ainda não sabemos o que aconteceu." Draco respondeu.

"Black chegou há mais ou menos meia hora atrás. Tio Marcus entrou em contato com ele no Ministério. O funeral foi planejado para hoje a noite, se você quiser vir." O loiro terminou.

Harry levantou a cabeça ao ouvir isso. Ele não podia pensar direito e tudo o que sentiu foi um instinto insuportável de ir ficar com Bella.

"Onde você está?" Perguntou com uma voz mais forte.

Draco passou a localização.

"Você tem que deixar o Professor Dumbledore saber. Ele tem que abrir a conexão da lareira para você usar o floo até aqui." Disse o loiro.

Entretanto, Harry já estava abrindo o jarro com pó de floo. A mente do garoto estava completamente paralisada e mal conseguia se focar em algo além do fato de que Bella falecera. Ele sabia que em essência ela já havia morrido com o Beijo do dementador e que tudo o que fora deixado para trás era uma casca vazia, mas o pensamento de que o corpo também morrera e que ele iria atender ao funeral dela, estava fazendo sua mente bloquear qualquer outro pensamento. Ele nem mesmo pensou em deixar alguém saber o que acontecera e onde estava indo. O garoto agia por instinto.

Draco rapidamente saiu da lareira, bem no momento em que Harry lançou o pó de floo e gritou o endereço que o amigo lhe dera. O moreno desapareceu em um flash de chamas verdes, quebrando os escudos de proteção da lareira e aparecendo ao lado do amigo, há uma distância de milhares de quilômetros de Hogwarts.


	6. Bella's Funeral

Capítulo Seis: O Funeral de Bella

James viu Hermione, Ron e Seamus correrem em sua direção. Ele permaneceu em pé, esperando boas noticiais.

"Não há nenhum sinal dele! Nós olhamos em todos os lugares. No salão comunal, nos dormitórios, no laboratório de poção, até mesmo na cozinha. Ele não está em lugar nenhum!" Ron disse a ele. Um tom claro de pânico em sua voz.

James sentiu seu coração acelerar. Ele tentara achar Harry também. A festa havia ficado em segundo plano quando Harry não voltou com as cervejas amanteigadas. Quase todos estavam envoltos numa busca frenética por ele. Damien ainda estava checando o mapa do maroto, recusando-se a acreditar que Harry não estivesse presente.

"Nós temos que avisar as autoridades."A Professora Sprout disse. Suas mãos tremiam em preocupação.

"Ele tem que estar em algum lugar. Não pode ter deixado Hogwarts. Os escudos não o deixariam sair." A Professora McGonagall disse convicta.

James não disse nada. Era verdade. Harry tinha que estar em algum lugar. Ele não podia deixar os terrenos de Hogwarts sem permissão, os escudos não permitiriam isso. Ele apenas poderia sair com a autorização de Dumbledore. O diretor havia confirmado que os escudos continuavam funcionando perfeitamente. Ninguém os haviam derrubado.

James cerrou os dentes em sinal de raiva.

"É bom que ele tenha um bom motivo para sumir desse jeito, senão, eu juro, juro que quando colocar as mãos nele…" James engasgou para terminar a frase de tão furioso que estava.

O homem estava preocupado com Harry embora não acreditasse que algo de ruim pudesse ter acontecido a ele. James forçava-se a acreditar que Harry pregara uma peça neles. Ele não devia fazer algo desse tipo, não sabendo que todos ficariam preocupados desse jeito. James viu no que havia se transformado a festa de aniversário de Damien. O adolescente de quatorze anos estava procurando seu irmão ao invés de estar recepcionando os convidados. Ele parecia ter se esquecido completamente da sua festa e estava correndo pelo castelo, preocupado com a segurança do irmão. Toda aquela atmosfera contente havia sido perdida.

James começou uma nova busca por Harry, dessa vez pela floresta, rezando para que conseguisse controlar o seu temperamento caso encontrasse o filho.

**xXx**

Sirius assistiu ao corpo de Bella ser colocado em sua sepultura sem demonstrar emoções. Ele tinha mantido uma expressão imparcial durante toda a cerimônia. Fora difícil lidar com a morte de Bella, considerando que ele já havia lamentado a perda dela quando esta recebera o beijo do dementador. Foi naquele momento que o auror realmente perdera a prima. O que restou foi apenas uma concha vazia que outrora pertencera a ela. Sirius controlou as suas emoções ao se lembrar que já havia perdido Bella há muito tempo, quando ela se juntou a Voldemort pela primeira vez.

Sirius olhou fixamente para a escuridão e percebeu a forma de Harry. Ele estava parado, imóvel próximo a Draco. Sirius olhava-o preocupado, o garoto não dissera nenhuma palavra sequer desde que havia chegado. Ele nem ao menos havia conversado com Draco. O homem não queria pensar no que o moreno estaria sentindo. Harry ainda não havia recuperado-se completamente da morte de Voldemort e agora teria que lidar com a perda de Bella também.

Sirius não entendia a culpa que Harry sentia pela morte de Voldemort, mas sabia que ele sofria por isso. O auror já havia conversado diversas vezes com James, tentando convencê-lo de que seu filho precisava de ajuda. Mas James, teimoso como sempre, dizia que Harry estava bem. Sirius sentiu uma onda de mal estar perpassar por si ao lembrar-se de James e Damien. Ele nunca havia perdido nenhum aniversário do menino antes. Mas sabia que mais tarde o aniversariantes compreenderia que tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Sirius recebera uma mensagem de Marcus, informando-o sobre o funeral de Bella. O homem dissera a Sirius que já que fora ele quem havia entregado Bella a Narcissa ao invés a Azkaban, sentia que ele deveria estar presente no funeral dela. Sirius correra tão rápido para encontrá-los, que nem ao menos informou James. Ele acreditava que Harry havia contado a eles o que acontecera, então pelo menos James e Damien deviam saber o que tinha acontecido.

A cerimônia do funeral estava quase acabando. Ela tinha que ser feita depressa e as escondidas porque a comensal ainda era procurada pelas autoridades. Não importava se eles só tivessem o seu corpo sem vida, as autoridades ainda podiam capturá-la. Marcus havia seriamente explicado que devido a isso não podia atrasar o funeral, já que o risco de serem pegos era grande. Ele conseguira manter a localização de Bella em segredo. Se fosse descoberto que ele tinha guardado Bella durante todo esse tempo, seria punido severamente.

Sirius sabia que Marcus poderia acabar até mesmo indo para Azkaban por esconder a comensal da morte, por isso ele não êxitou em realizar a cerimônia na calada da noite. Não havia ninguém mais presente no funeral, a exceção dele, Marcus, Narcissa, Draco e Harry. Marcus coordenava a cerimônia. Ele terminou de ler as escrituras necessárias e deslocou-se em direção a eles para ficar mais perto do caixão. Sirius andou alguns passos em direção ao topo do túmulo, tentando não pensar em quem estava sendo enterrado lá dentro. Marcus pediu com um gesto para que todos erguessem suas varinhas. Sirius o fez, amaldiçoando-se mentalmente. Ele odiava esse momento, a hora em que todos tinham que jogar um punhado de terra para que pudessem enterrar o falecido.

Ao sinal de Marcus, Sirius ergueu sua varinha assim como todos os outros. Cinco jatos de luz branca foram lançados em meio a escuridão e cinco montes de terra flutuaram graciosamente em direção ao túmulo. Em questão de segundos, a terra restante juntou-se e o corpo de Bellatrix Lestrange foi enterrado, pronto para o descanso eterno.

**xXx**

Já era bem tarde da noite, quando Harry e Sirius voltaram aos terrenos de Hogwarts. Sirius andava calado, pensando em algo que seria apropriado dizer naquele momento. Harry tinha um olhar vago no rosto e parecia estar em transe. Draco e Narcissa haviam tentado fazer com que Harry ficasse com eles, mas o garoto recusara sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção. Sirius esquivou-se mentalmente ao lembrar-se das últimas palavras trocadas entre Narcissa e Harry antes que ele partisse. A mulher abraçou o garoto firmemente. Nem Narcisa, nem Harry estavam acostumados a mostrarem esse tipo de afeição.

"Eu queria te agradecer Harry, por tudo. Pelo menos eu posso viver em paz ao saber que o homem que destruiu minha irmã não existe mais. Obrigada."

Harry afastou-se, completamente sem fala, pegando somente um punhado de pó de flú, com um olhar de completo desalento no rosto. Sirius pensou saber o motivo. Harry já sentia-se culpado sobre a morte de Voldemort, ele não precisava ouvir alguém o agradecendo por ter feito isso. Sirius tinha certeza de que esse era o único motivo pelo qual o afilhado se esquivou de Narcissa. Harry estava completamente submerso em suas próprias emoções. Além do mais, ela também era mãe de Draco. Harry teria conseguido controlar-se por apenas essa razão.

Sirius andou em direção a porta principal, sentindo-se acabado com os eventos do dia. Ele resolveu fazer outra tentativa de conversar com Harry, já que podia ver claramente que o garoto precisava urgentemente lidar com o que tinha acontecido.

"James ficou tranqüilo por você deixar a festa do Damien?" Sirius perguntou. Ele apenas queria dizer algo para que Harry respondesse.

Harry virou seus olhos sobressaltados para Sirius, parecendo ter sido interrompido durante um turbilhão de pensamentos.

"Huh?" foi a única resposta que Sirius obteve.

"A festa do Damien? Você avisou James o que tinha acontecido, não avisou?" Sirius perguntou, com um medo crescendo na ponta do seu estomago. Será que Harry havia cometido o mesmo erro que ele e ninguém sabia o que tinha acontecido?

Harry parecia ter varrido seus pensamentos e olhava ao redor como se fosse a primeira vez que ele estivesse parado na frente de Hogwarts.

"Eu não tive chance." Harry respondeu.

Sirius fechou os olhos e pressionou suas mãos contra a sua testa, tentando acabar com a dor de cabeça que estava começando a invadir sua mente. Isso não ia acabar bem. James tinha um temperamento forte e Sirius sabia que o desaparecimento inexplicável de Harry era motivo suficiente para fazer seu amigo explodir. Ele acelerou o passo e andou em direção ao quarto de James. Já se passavam das onze da noite e o castelo estava completamente vazio.

"É melhor a gente explicar pro James o que aconteceu." Sirius disse a Harry.

Harry olhou em direção as escadarias na sua frente. Ele preferiria esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia e ir para o seu quarto, mas sabia que devia ir e contar para os seus pais que estava bem.

Sirius e Harry andaram apressados, tentando não fazer nenhum barulho. Assim que Sirius se aproximou do quarto de James, pôde ouvir a voz do seu melhor amigo conversando com Lily. Sirius podia ouvir o tom de raiva e preocupação claramente na sua voz.

"Não diga nada que vá deixá-lo aborrecido. Ele não sabe o que aconteceu. Deixa que eu explico, certo?" Sirius pediu a Harry.

Harry apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Ele não parecia muito bem. A cor de seu rosto estava pálida e seus olhos pareciam ter ficado escuros. Ele estava completamente exausto. Sirius respirou fundo antes de entrar no quarto.

"…nós não tivemos escolha! A gente tem que ouvir os Aurores, James. Qualquer coisa pode ter acontecido com ele!" Lily gritava para um James com olhar frustrado.

Sirius viu os olhares ansiosos dos membros da Ordem que estavam no quarto. Até mesmo Dumbledore estava lá também, junto a vários outros funcionários. Moody e Tonks estavam ambos em pé ao lado de Lily, aparentemente haviam ficado do seu lado na discussão com James. Quando Sirius e Harry entraram no quarto, todos voltaram a atenção para eles.

James virou-se para olhar as duas figuras paradas perto da porta. O alívio de ver seu filho, são e salvo o invadiu. Ele observou boquiaberto enquanto os dois bruxos entravam no cômodo. A raiva que ele havia sentido devido ao desaparecimento de Harry tinha transformado-se gradualmente em preocupação ao cair da noite. Ele tinha se assegurado de que seu filho sabia tomar conta de si mesmo. Esse era o único pensamento que conteve James durante essas horas. Ele se forçou a não pensar no estado em que Harry havia ficado quando eles o resgataram na Mansão Riddle. Era por isso que o homem sentira raiva e fúria explodirem dentro de si ao ver Harry ali, parado, junto a Sirius, que tinha estado ausente durante a noite inteira também, sem parecer nem remotamente culpado. Ambos tinham uma expressão neutra no rosto.

Lily deu um soluço esganiçado enquanto correu em direção a Harry. Ela rapidamente o envolveu num forte abraço e começou a agradecer a Merlin por ele estar bem. Sirius ia abrindo a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas pareceu ter mudado de idéia no meio do caminho.

"Sirius! Harry! Onde é que vocês dois estavam? Nós estávamos preocupados. Vocês estão bem?" Lily começou a perguntar para ambos.

Sirius não quis dizer onde eles tinham estado naquela noite, não na frente dos outros Aurores. Eles não entenderiam o porque de deles quererem proteger Bella. E provavelmente iriam acabar se virando contra eles por terem ajudado a escondê-la pra começo de conversa.

Sirius permaneceu calado e lançou um olhar significativo para Dumbledore. O diretor entendeu o recado de Sirius e pediu para que todos deixassem o quarto.

"Bem, parece que não temos mais nada para se preocupar. Sirius e Harry voltaram sãos e salvos. Já está tarde e acho que seria apropriado que nós nos retiremos para os nossos aposentos. Boa noite." Dumbledore abriu a porta e saiu, acompanhado pelos outros aurores que pareciam bastante irritados. Eles tinham perdido tempo por nada aparentemente.

Uma vez que Dumbledore saíra, o quarto ficou ocupado apenas por James, Lily, Harry, Sirius e Remus. Assim que as portas se fecharam, Lily começou a perguntar novamente.

"O que aconteceu? Onde é que você estava? Harry, por quê você saiu desse jeito? Onde é que você foi?"

Harry não respondeu . Ele ainda estava em pé em próximo a porta e seus olhos desviados de todo mundo. Ele estava imerso num vendaval de sentimentos nessa hora. A tristeza da perda de Bella, a culpa que sentia por ela ter recebido o beijo, a confusão de sentimentos que sentia pela sua perda, e uma solidão que o amedontrava. Ele não entendia isso. Ele já tinha perdido Bella; ele a tinha deixado no momento em que descobriu a verdade sobre a sua infância. Por quê é que ele sentia-se tão solitário pela sua ausencia agora?

"Lily, eu sinto muito. Eu deveria ter avisado o que aconteceu, mas tudo ocorreu tão rápido. Eu realmente sinto muito." Sirius começou a se desculpar e ia começar a explicar o que tinha acontecido quando foi parado por James.

"Não diga nada, Sirius. Nós falamos com você depois. Primeiro eu quero falar com Harry."

Harry olhou para o seu pai. Ele podia enxergar a raiva claramente nos seus olhos. E sabia que James estava zangado com ele, mas não iria conseguir lidar com isso agora.

"Eu quero saber, que diabos você estava pensando quando desapareceu desse jeito!" James perguntou, sua voz tremendo de raiva.

"James…" Sirius começou de novo mas foi interrompido novamente pelo amigo.

"Eu estou falando com Harry, Sirius! Ele pode falar por si."

Sirius tentou cortá-lo para explicar, mas James não deu nenhuma chance.

"Você chegou a pensar no que a gente passou com o seu sumiço? Nós passamos a noite inteira procurando por você! E o Damien, o pobre menino passou o aniversário inteiro fazendo buscas pelo castelo para tentar te encontrar!" James agora estava vermelho de raiva e sua voz ficava cada vez mais alta.

"Então me diga, Harry, que negócio de merda era tão importante assim que não podia esperar o amanhecer? Ou por quê você achou que não era importante vir avisar que você estava saindo?" James terminou, parecendo mais irado do que nunca. O homem tinha um temperamento tão forte que nem chegou a pensar como é que Harry havia conseguido sair em primeiro lugar, já que os escudos de Hogwarts não foram violados.

Harry não respondeu. Ele ouviu tudo o que o pai dissera e tinha ficado com um terrível sentimento de que seus pais não iriam se importar com o que tinha acontecido com Bella. Como seu pai havia dito, 'que negócio de merda que era tão importante assim que não podia esperar o amanhecer'. Harry sabia que seu pai não iria entender o porque que ver Bella pela última vez seria algo tão importante para ele. O homem provavelmente iria discutir, dizendo que ela já tinha morrido mesmo, então porque se preocupar em vê-la novamente.

Nesse momento, a mente de Harry já estava completamente exausta e ele chegou a conclusão de que seus pais não iriam entender o que acontecera, sendo assim não seria ele quem os faria entender. Não valia a pena o esforço.

Ele se virou em direção a porta ficando de costas para o seu pai. Precisava muito ficar sozinho. Ele não podia confiar em suas atitudes naquele momento. Antes que saísse, entretanto, sentiu o peso de uma mão masculina segurar o seu braço. Ele olhou para trás e viu os olhos castanhos de James mergulhados em raiva.

"Eu estou te perguntando algo, Harry. Não se atreva a sair sem me dar uma explicação!"

No fundo, James sabia que estava sendo injusto com Harry. Estava gritando com o filho sem ao menos saber o que tinha acontecido. Porém, James estava no auge da ferocidade de seu temperamento e seu lado racional havia sido ignorado por um tempo. Tudo o que queria era fazer com que Harry visse o quão nervoso ele estava.

Harry apenas tirou a mão de James do seu braço calmamente e olhou-o extremamente cansado. Como se achasse que o pai pudesse entender o que ele estava sentido. Harry teria feito um esforço para dizer a ele, mas no fundo sabia que seu pai nunca entenderia. Ele deu um ultimo olhar a sua mãe antes de sair pela porta.

James quase saiu em direção a ele, mas foi impedido por Remus e Lily.

"James, não faça isso. Ele está realmente chateado por alguma coisa. Deixe-o sozinho por um tempo." Remus disse, tentando impedir James de fazer mais estragos do que já havia feito.

O homem lutou para se livrar do aperto de Remus e virou-se em direção a Sirius. O fato de Sirius olhar para ele fulminantemente não ajudava aplacar a ira que sentia.

"E você! Harry é um jovem de dezessete anos e pelo visto não consegue pensar por si próprio, mas e você? Não pensou em me dizer onde é que vocês estavam? Você obviamente estava com Harry, já que apareceram juntos. Você podia ter me dito que Harry estava com você! Você devia saber melhor que ninguém o que eu passei quando vi que meu filho havia desaparecido! Você nem mesmo disse uma única palavra para Damy. O que ele deve ter sentido ao ver que o seu irmão e padrinho haviam sumido. Eu tive que praticamente obrigá-lo a ir para cama e parar de procurar Harry." James estava começando a desabar agora. A raiva o havia mantido firme, mas agora ele começava a perder a compostura.

Sirius deu a James um olhar calculado antes de tomar uma decisão. Ele rumou em direção a porta antes de virar para encará-lo.

"Não tem sentido nenhum conversar contigo nesse estado. Conversaremos amanhã, quando a sua razão retornar." Sirius disse a ele enquanto Lily e Remus olhavam zangados para James.

"Mas acho que você deveria saber que nem eu, nem Harry estávamos passeando como você discretamente sugeriu." Sirius continuou antes de abrir a porta.

"Ambos estávamos participando do funeral de Bella."

Dito isso, Sirius rumou em direção a porta e deixou o quarto sem trocar nenhuma outra palavra com os três ocupantes chocados que ficaram lá dentro.


	7. Reactions

Capítulo Sete: Reações

Damien recusara-se a dormir. Tivera uma briga com o seu pai no momento em que não quis ir para cama e desistir da procura por Harry. Foi então que, o adolescente revoltado, relutantemente voltou para a torre da Grifinória, mas não parou a sua busca.

No momento todos tinham ido dormir, exceto por Damien, Ginny, Ron e Hermione. Os quatro Grifinórios estavam debruçados em volta do mapa de Hogwarts, observando-o bem próximos, procurando qualquer sinal do nome de Harry.

Damien nunca havia ficado tão furioso com o irmão. Não porque Harry tinha desaparecido no dia de seu aniversário, isso nem passava por sua cabeça, o que o irritava era o fato do garoto ter deixado Hogwarts sem avisá-lo. Damien estava certo de que Harry deixara a escola por vontade própria, já que os escudos do castelo continuavam funcionando. Damien não havia esquecido do dia em que o irmão havia partido de Godric's Hollow em direção à Mansão Riddle para salvar Ginny e Nigel. Ele nunca quis sentir o que Harry sentira naquele dia. O pensamente de que o garoto havia partido e nunca mais voltaria era horrível demais para ser até mesmo cogitado.

O silencio no salão comunal era mortal. Ele nunca havia pensado que encontraria aquele lugar tão quieto. Os quatro estavam completamente concentrados no mapa. De repente, Hermione deixou escapar um 'oh!' e Damien rapidamente virou a cabeça para o lugar. Duas pessoas haviam aparecido, Sirius Black e Harry Potter. Damien quase pulou da cadeira e saiu correndo para encontrá-los, mas foi impedido por Ron.

Enquanto os quatro observavam, os dois pontos começaram a andar em direção ao quarto de James e Lily. Damien pôde ver que já havia um pequeno grupo de pessoas no quarto. Assim que eles saíram, ficou apenas Harry, Sirius, seus pais e Remus. Damien queria deixar o quarto e se juntar a eles também. Ele queria ir lá embaixo e ter certeza de que seu irmão e o seu padrinho estavam bem. Parecia que nada era mais importante que isso no momento. Brigaria com eles mais tarde por terem estragado a festa daquela noite.

Assim que Damien pensou que tudo havia acabado, viu o pontinho com o nome de Harry mover-se para fora do quarto, indo na direção oposta do mesmo. Ele assistiu Harry subir em direção às escadarias. O menino se preparou. Pensava que Harry vinha em direção à torre da Grifinória, mas ao invés disso ele rumou em direção ao sétimo andar e os quatro Grifinórios observaram confusos, enquanto Harry desaparecia novamente.

"Mas que…" Ron exclamou ao se afastar do mapa.

"Aonde, pra onde ele foi?" Hermione perguntou enquanto suas sombracelhas franziam-se em confusão.

"Você não pode aparatar nos terrenos de Hogwarts, as defesas não deixam! O que está acontecendo?" Ela continuou com pânico na voz.

Ginny estava sem palavras e apenas olhava a parte do mapa que Harry havia estado segundos atrás.

Hermione observou por alguns instantes o local em que o nome de Harry parecia ter desaparecido sem deixar vestígios e suspirou aliviada.

"Eu sei o que aconteceu! Ele não deixou Hogwarts. Harry está na Sala Precisa. A sala provavelmente não mostra no mapa algo que esteja supostamente um segredo!" Ela revelou orgulhosa por ter decifrado o que tinha acontecido.

Damien decidiu que já havia tido o bastante. Ele levantou-se abruptamente e foi em direção a porta. Vestiu a sua capa da invisibilidade por cima das suas vestes e saiu do salão comunal. Ignorou o grito dos seus amigos enquanto disparava pelas escadas. Ele iria descobrir o que havia acontecido com Harry de uma vez por todas.

Contudo, antes que ele pudesse chegar ao sétimo andar, Damien avistou uma figura alta indo em direção às portas principais. Damien parou ao reconhecer a figura. Era o seu padrinho Sirius.

Damien rapidamente desceu as escadas encaminhando-se até o homem. Antes que Damien conseguisse tirar a capa e pudesse confrontar Sirius, um grito foi ouvido atrás dele. O menino virou-se, permanecendo escondido embaixo de sua capa e viu sua mãe, seu pai e Remus andando apressados em direção a Sirius.

Foi só então que Damien percebeu o olhar zangado no rosto do seu padrinho. Ele se moveu para que não fosse nocauteado acidentalmente já que sua mãe, pai e tio Remus estavam tentando se aproximar de Sirius.

"Sirius, espere! Você não pode sair desse jeito! Você tem que contar o que aconteceu pra gente!" Lily disse a ele numa voz tensa.

Damien percebeu que sua mãe queria gritar com ele, mas ela tentava controlar sua voz já que não queria acordar o castelo inteiro.

Sirius virou-se para encará-la.

"Eu te disse o que aconteceu. Harry e eu fomos ao funeral de Bella. Por isso é que estávamos ausentes." Sirius explicou num tom controlado.

Damien sentiu seu coração bater forte. Então era por isso que Harry havia partido tão repentinamente. Ele devia ter sido informado da morte de Bella. O menino sentiu seu coração pesar por Harry. Ele sabia o quão próximo o seu irmão e Bella eram. Isso sem mencionar que ela era como uma mãe para ele.

"Mas como? Eu quero dizer…ela... ela já havia recebido o Beijo. Como ela…" Lily viu que não conseguiria terminar sua frase. O olhar severo de Sirius fez com que ela parasse no meio da frase.

"Algumas vezes é normal que a vítima do Beijo morra repentinamente. Ela morreu na noite passada enquanto dormia." Sirius respondeu.

Damien prendeu a respiração. Aquilo era horrível. Ele não queria pensar no que a família dela deve ter sentido ao perceber que a mulher morrera na cama pela manhã.

"Sirius, eu sinto muito. Eu... eu não sei o que dizer, eu... eu agi como um idiota. Eu sinto muito." James se aproximou e tentou encarar seu amigo nos olhos mas não conseguiu.

"Não é a mim que você deve se desculpar. Você não pulou na minha garganta assim que entrei no quarto. Depois de uma noite como essa, o que Harry realmente precisava era de alguém que estivesse lá para ele e não de alguém o acusando de ser egoísta e insensível ." Sirius disse nervoso.

Damien olhou para o rosto completamente vermelho de vergonha do seu pai. James estava horrorizado consigo mesmo. Damien sabia como seu pai ficava quando estava zangado. O homem sempre dizia coisas que não queria e depois tentava se desculpar. De algum modo, porém, o menino não achava que Harry estaria disposto a aceitar as desculpas do pai naquele momento.

Damien separou-se do grupo e começou a andar em direção ao sétimo andar. Ele definitivamente tinha que ver Harry agora. Damien estava grato por saber onde o irmão havia ido, antes de se encontrar com ele. Não queria cometer o mesmo erro que seu pai.

O menino chegou no sétimo andar e moveu-se até o ponto em que a Sala Precisa ficava escondida. Damien viu que a porta já estava lá e aproximou-se apressado. Ele tirou sua capa, embolando-a por entre suas vestes. Sabia que teria grandes problemas se fosse pego. Ninguém podia andar pelos corredores àquela hora da noite. Porém Damien não se importava muito com as regras. Algumas delas tinham que ser quebradas de vez em quando.

Damien segurou a maçaneta e abriu a porta gentilmente. Ele adentrou o cômodo e viu Harry logo de cara. A sala estava completamente vazia. Não havia nenhum móvel, nem mesmo uma cadeira. Hermione dissera uma vez que a Sala Precisa adaptava-se para atender as necessidades dos usuários. Aparentemente o que Harry realmente queria era um lugar para ficar sozinho. O moreno de olhos esmeralda estava parado na ponta do quarto. Havia uma única janela na sala, que Damien pressupôs que mostrasse magicamente os terrenos de Hogwarts. Harry olhava para a janela parado e não se moveu nem mesmo ao ouvir o irmão entrando.

Damien fechou a porta gentilmente atrás de si. Porém, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Harry falou sem se virar.

"Se você veio gritar comigo Damien, agora não é um bom momento. Você pode gritar pela manhã."

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras o grifinório sentiu o quanto Harry estava ferido.

"Eu não vim pra gritar com você." O menino assegurou.

Harry virou-se para encarar o irmão caçula. Sua expressão era neutra e seus olhos esmeralda estavam estranhamente vazios. Damien lembrou-se de quando havia conversado com ele em seu telefone, no dia em que Bella havia sido beijada. Ouvir a voz de Harry, magoada daquele jeito, mexera com Damien. Ele esperou que o irmão estivesse sentindo-se do mesmo modo agora, mas este parecia ainda estar em choque.

Damien andou em direção a Harry e parou ao seu lado.

"Eu ouvi o que aconteceu com Bella. Eu realmente sinto muito, Harry."

A única resposta do garoto foi balançar a cabeça antes de olhar para o horizonte novamente. Damien sentiu-se perdido. Ele não sabia o que mais poderia dizer. Perguntar se Harry estava bem parecia algo ridículo e sem sentido, já que era óbvio que este não estava.

"Harry, você não quer voltar para a Torre da Grifinória? Já está tarde, você devia descansar." Damien disse se sentindo estranho. Ele esperava que depois que Harry descansasse seria mais fácil conversar.

O moreno olhou para a porta, seus olhos pousaram nela por um momento antes de encontrarem os olhos de Damien. Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Tudo o que eu preciso é ficar sozinho. Eu não quero ir pra lugar nenhum agora." Harry respondeu.

Damien balançou a cabeça em entendimento. Se era assim que Harry iria lidar com isso, ele estava bem com isso também.

"Ok, eu vou agora. Se você precisar de mim é só me procurar no meu quarto, ok." Damien disse, sentindo-se impotente por não poder fazer mais nada por Harry.

Ele andou em direção a porta e partiu silenciosamente, ao olhar para atrás viu que Harry ainda olhava para a janela.

**xXx**

James não conseguiu dormir naquela noite. Depois que Sirius partiu, ele rumou em direção a Torre da Grifinória apenas para ser informado por Damien que Harry não estava disposto a falar com ninguém. O homem deixou a torre sentindo-se terrível. Ele havia gritado com Harry quando o garoto já estava se sentindo tão vulnerável. Devia ter estado lá para ajudá-lo e não para tornar as coisas piores do que estavam.

James ficou revirando-se na cama a noite inteira pensando nas coisas que havia dito e no que poderia fazer para se desculpar com o filho.

Quando amanheceu, James logo se levantou da cama. Ele se vestiu e estava prestes a sair em direção a Torre da Grifinória, quando Lily o impediu.

"Pelo menos deixa o Harry dormir decentemente! É cedo demais. Você pode falar com ele depois do café da manhã." Ela disse severa.

Então, James se segurou e encaminhou-se ao Salão Principal com Lily. Foi bem difícil comer alguma coisa com aquele sentimento de culpa que o dominava, fazendo com que fosse bastante difícil digerir qualquer coisa. Ele observava as portas do salão com bastante atenção, esperando ver Harry entrando acompanhado de Ron e Damien.

O café da manhã não estava indo bem, até que Ron e Damien entraram no salão seguidos por Hermione e Ginny. James esticou seu pescoço para ver se Harry estava junto a eles, mas ficou desapontado ao perceber que ele não estava lá. Os quatro grifinórios sentaram-se a mesa e começaram a comer. Damien olhou para o pai e lançou-lhe um olhar estranho antes de desviar a sua atenção para os seus amigos.

James levantou-se da mesa e foi em direção ao filho.

"Hey, Damien. Onde está o Harry?" Perguntou rapidamente.

"Ele ainda está no quarto. Disse que não está com fome e não quer tomar café da manhã." Damien respondeu.

James olhou preocupado para as portas de entrada. Não sabia ao certo como lidar com isso. Deveria ir ver Harry ou deveria esperar até o garoto estar pronto para falar com ele? O homem decidiu que iria ir ver o filho. Sabia que não seria capaz de descansar antes de pedir desculpas pela noite passada. Também iria dizer para que Harry tirasse o dia de folga. James já havia conversado com Dumbledore mais cedo naquela manhã e explicado o que acontecera com Bella. O diretor havia dado permissão para Harry ter aquele dia livre, para que assim pudesse se recuperar. Não era como se o garoto estivesse prestando muita atenção nas aulas de qualquer modo.

Ele se afastou da mesa da grifinória em direção ao salão comunal da mesma. Andou em direção ao dormitório de Harry e encontrou o filho sentado na cama. O garoto tinha acabado de vestir o uniforme.

Harry olhou para ver o seu pai parado na porta. James havia tentado o seu máximo para parecer confortável, mas as palavras pesadas que havia disparado na noite passada ainda ecoavam dentro de si, fazendo com que ele se encolhesse .

"Bom dia, Harry." James disse com esforço para parecer normal.

Harry levantou-se da cama e respondeu com uma expressão vazia.

"Bom dia, pai."

James sentiu-se ainda pior com o tom sem emoção da voz do filho ecoando no quarto.

Ele balançou as pernas desconfortavelmente antes de falar.

"Harry, veja bem, sobre a noite passada, eu realmente pisei na bola. Não devia ter gritado com você daquele jeito. Eu fiquei tão preocupado que acabei jogando as minhas frustrações em cima de você. Eu realmente sinto muito." Ele disse, conseguindo manter contato visual com o garoto.

Harry pegou sua mochila que contia os seus livros e colocou-a nas costas.

"Tudo bem." Respondeu.

James sabia que Harry estava longe de estar bem. Ele estava chateado e triste com o pai e não iria aceitar as suas desculpas facilmente.

"Harry, eu agi como um completo idiota! Eu não sei porque disse todas aquelas coisas horríveis pra você. Eu realmente sinto muito." James tentou novamente.

Harry balançou a cabeça e disse "tudo bem" novamente, no mesmo tom sem emoção.

James estava começando a ficar nervoso de novo. Por que é que o garoto estava sendo tão frio com ele? O homem teria preferido que Harry gritasse e brigasse ou dissesse o quanto ele era terrível no papel de pai. Mesmo isso seria melhor do que essa reação indiferente e distante que estava recebendo.

"Sirius me disse o que aconteceu. Eu realmente sinto muito sobre…"

"Não diga isso." James foi cortado pelo filho.

O homem olhou para Harry com surpresa.

"O quê?" Perguntou confuso.

"Não diga que você sente muito pela morte dela quando você claramente não sente." Harry disse.

James viu o olhar machucado por dentro daqueles olhos verdes. Aquela era a primeira reação que ele havia visto em Harry desde a noite passada.

James sabia que Harry estava certo. Ele não sentia nenhuma compaixão por Bellatrix Lestrange. Para ele, Bella era uma bruxa cruel e malvada que havia matado centenas de inocentes. Ela era tão culpada quanto Voldemort por tirar Harry de sua família e maltratá-lo enquanto o garoto era apenas uma criança. O homem a culpava do mesmo modo que culpava Voldemort. Por isso ele realmente não sentia tristeza pelo o que tinha acontecido com ela. Isso era apenas justiça pelo sofrimento que a comensal havia feito ele e Lily passarem.

"Eu não vou menir, eu não sinto compaixão pelo o que aconteceu com ela." James disse num tom de voz controlado.

"Mas eu sinto muito por isso te afetar. A morte dela afetou as pessoas que eu amo, você e Sirius. E eu realmente sinto muito por vocês dois estarem tristes." James disse, dando um passo em direção ao filho.

Harry olhou para o pai. Ele segurou o olhar por um momento ou dois antes de desviá-lo.

"Sim, bem, melhor eu ir, ou vou me atrasar para aula." Disse enquanto se movia em direção a porta.

"Você não precisa comparecer às aulas hoje. Dumbledore te deu o dia de folga." James disse. Ele queria conversar com Harry sobre a morte de Bella. Podia ver o quanto aquilo estava o afetando.

"Obrigado pela preocupação, mas prefiro ir para a aula hoje. Eu não quero sentar por aí sem fazer nada." Harry respondeu. James percebeu o quão frio o tom de voz do filho havia ficado.

"Harry, eu acho que nós devíamos conversar. Você tem que lidar com o que aconteceu. Você tem que entender..." Novamente James foi bruscamente interrompido por Harry.

"Pai, eu sei! Eu sei o que aconteceu. Ela morreu! Pessoas morrem o tempo todo, certo! Eu não tenho que pensar sobre isso. Eu não quero pensar nisso! Eu prefiro agir como se hoje fosse um dia como outro qualquer. Eu não quero conversar sohre isso nunca." Harry gritou cheio de ira e mágoa que eram claramente demonstradas em seu rosto. Sua respiração tinha acelerado como se estivesse correndo.

James aproximou-se para confortá-lo, mas Harry se afastou.

"Harry, eu só estou tentando ajudar." Tentou.

O garoto olhou para seu pai e forçou uma voz calma antes de falar.

"Você quer ajudar? Então me prometa que você nunca irá trazer a morte de Bella a tona. Eu não quero nunca ter que conversar sobre isso. Ok?" Harry disse num tom sério.

James sabia que o filho precisava conversar sobre Bella e sobre a morte dela, mas percebeu que não conseguiria discutir isso naquele momento. Harry estava muito imerso em emoções para ouvir qualquer um naquele momento. Então, o homem relutantemente concordou em nunca mais conversar sobre Bella.

James moveu-se em direção a Harry e deu-lhe um abraço discreto para tentar acalmá-lo. O moreno esperou um ou dois segundos antes de afastá-lo gentilmente.

"Eu estou bem, pai. Eu só quero que você pare de me dar toda essa atenção. Sei que você não gosta disso." Harry disse rapidamente.

"Estou perdoado por ontem?" James perguntou enquanto segurava o filho pelos ombros.

"Você não sabia o que tinha acontecido, não tem problema. Só não pule no meu pescoço na próxima vez." Harry respondeu ajeitando seu uniforme.

"Próxima vez?" O homem perguntou com um olhar maroto.

"Agora, ouça aqui jovenzinho. Não deve haver próxima vez. Eu quero sempre saber onde você está, entendido?" James disse, mantendo o tom de brincadeira para que Harry soubesse que ele não estava realmente o repreendendo.

Harry apenas virou seus olhos em resposta.

"Falando nisso, como é que você saiu na noite passada? Dumbledore disse que as defesas continuam intactas. Como é que você saiu de Hogwarts?" James perguntou quando esse detalhe importante passou por sua mente.

Harry deu de ombros.

"Eu não sei. Eu só queria sair, então eu usei o pó de flu no seu quarto." Respondeu sem parecer preocupado por ter quebrado as barreiras de segurança de Hogwarts.

James não o pressionou mais. Sabia que teria que dizer isso para Dumbledore. Talvez houvesse algo de errado com aquela lareira ou talvez os poderes de Harry ainda não haviam sido completamente compreendidos.

**xXx**

O dia de Harry transcorreu vagarosamente. No final do dia, o garoto desejou que o tivesse tirado de folga. Nada nas aulas prendia a sua atenção e, com isso, viu seus pensamentos serem voltados todos para Bella. Ele varria com força essas idéias de sua mente. Sabia o que iria acontecer com ele se continuasse desse jeito.

Damien e seus amigos conseguiram manter Bella e os acontecimentos da noite passada fora das conversas. Ginny havia silenciosamente escorregado a sua mão para cima das de Harry na hora do almoço e havia tentado oferecer o máximo de conforto que podia. Era difícil julgar o que o moreno estava sentindo, já que ele determinou-se a não falar nada a ninguém.

Lily o encurralou após a aula de poção. Ela tentou oferecer as suas condolências, mas Harry a afastou do mesmo modo que havia feito com James. Ele não queria que os pais mentissem sobre sentirem muito. Era insultante. Lily disse ao filho que iria vê-lo no final do dia. Ela estava preocupada com ele. Sabia que o garoto precisava desabafar sobre o que tinha acontecido. Ele ainda não havia se recuperado completamente da morte de Voldemort e agora teria que lidar com a perda de Bella também. Harry, porém, disse a ela que tinha muito trabalho para fazer e que não estava no clima para passar um tempo com eles. Antes que a mulher pudesse discutir, Harry deixou a classe de poções, deixando-a ainda mais preocupada com o seu filho.

Assim que Harry se aproximou do Salão Principal para o jantar, sentiu-se subtamente exausto pelas atividades do dia. Ele disse calmamente para o irmão que não estava com fome e não queria jantar, também disse que iria para fora tomar um pouco de ar fresco. Damien estava prestes a discutir, pois Harry não comera nada desde o dia anterior, mas o moreno de olhos verdes não deu chance a ele e saiu rapidamente pelos portões principais.

Harry andou em direção ao lago e caiu próximo a ele. Ele estava exausto. Não havia dormido a ultima noite inteira e gastara todos os segundos desde aquele momento pensando na morte de Bella. O que ninguém entendia era a culpa que Harry estava sentindo. Ninguém sabia que Bella havia sido morta porque falhara em proteger o anel da família Black, que continha uma parte da alma de Voldemort. Havia sido a perda da Horcrux que resultou na morte dela. Harry esfregou seus olhos privados de sono para varrer as imagens que não paravam de vir a sua mente. Ele lembrava exatamente o que tinha acontecido naquela noite. Foi a primeira e única vez que ele havia experienciado uma visão. Ouvira o que Voldemort tinha dito a ela. Ele sabia sem sombra de dúvidas que se Bella tivesse retornado com o anel de Voldemort, estaria viva hoje.

O garoto se lembrou de como Bella havia ficado quando ele mentiu dizendo que a Horcrux havia sido destruida pelo Ministério. Ela sabia que seria punida pela perda da Horcrux. Até mesmo Harry sabia que ela seria punida por isso, mas mesmo assim não devolveu o anel para ela. Ao invés disso, ele o destruiu mesmo sabendo que a mulher iria sofrer por isso. Mas nunca pensou que ela seria punida tão severamente a ponto de receber o beijo do Dementador. Na cabeça do moreno ele era o responsável pelo destino de Bella.

Harry desviou sua mente desses pensamentos depressivos ao sentir que alguém sentara-se silenciosamente ao seu lado. Ele sentiu a mão quente de Ginny tocar a sua e não queria virar-se para vê-la. Ele permaneceu olhando para frente, encarando a superficie do lago que cintilava com a luz da noite.

"Harry, você quer conversar?" A voz suave de Ginny perguntou.

Harry não respondeu. Ele sabia que não seria capaz de explicar o que sentia. Ninguém iria entender. Como é que poderiam? Eles não conheciam Bella como ele conhecia. Para eles, Bella era uma Comensal da Morte e merecia tudo o que aconteceu. Ninguém iria entender que ela havia sido traída por ele e havia sido mandada para morte por isso. Ele possuía o anel, ele o tinha e não o devolveu. Ninguém conseguiria entender isso.

Harry sabia que eles iriam discutir dizendo que ele não tinha outra escolha senão destruí-lo. Aquilo era uma Horcrux e tinha que ser destruída. Uma pequena parte de Harry acreditava naquilo também, mas a culpa no interior de sua mente se recusava a admitir isso e o garoto continuava sentindo-se responsável pelo destino de Bella.

Ginny tentou conversar com Harry novamente, já que ele havia ficado quieto e distante o dia todo. A ruiva sabia que o moreno precisava de alguém para estar ao lado dele, mesmo que agisse de modo contrário. Ela tentou perguntar se estava tudo bem ou se ele queria ir para dentro. Depois de receber um não em resposta, Ginny resolveu voltar para o castelo, desanimada. Ela sentia uma enorme vontade de ficar lá com Harry, para poder oferecer algum conforto, porém o garoto não demonstrava nenhum sinal de reconhecimento. Por fim, ela decidiu que era melhor deixá-lo em paz.

Assim que a menina fez menção de se levantar, Harry agarrou seu pulso com força, fazendo-a se virar para encará-lo. Harry, entretanto, continuava observando o lago, sem olhá-la nos olhos. Ginny viu o desespero camuflado no silêncio, implorando para que ela ficasse. A ruiva sentou-se novamente ao lado do garoto e se moveu mais próxima a ele, que sentiu um confortável peso nos ombros e agradaceu mentalmente. Ginny o envolveu em seus braços, mantendo-o mais perto ainda. Ela sabia que Harry precisava de alguém, não para conversar, mas apenas para estar ao seu lado. Se ela pudessa dar esse conforto a ele, então ficaria ali a noite inteira com prazer.


	8. Damien's Gift

Capítulo Oito: O Presente de Damien

Lily observou sua sala de aula encher-se de setimanistas. Seus olhos verdes repousaram sobre Harry por um momento, antes de encararem Ron e Hermione que sentaram ao lado do garoto. A mulher sentiu seu coração parar um batida ao ver um sorriso aparecer nos lábios do filho antes que ele o escondese. Aparentemente Ron comentara algo que fez o moreno achar graça. Fazia duas semanas desde que Bella morrera e Harry começava a mostrar sinais de recuperação. Claro que Lily sabia que o filho estava bem longe de cicatrizar-se em relação àquele incidente particular, porém ele ao menos estava rindo e falando com os amigos novamente.

Lily tentou fazer Harry falar sobre Bella. A ruiva sabia que ele precisava descarregar seus sentimentos em relação à morte dela, mas o garoto não sujeitou-se a tais tentativas. Relutantemente ela deixou de tentar, mas fez Damien prometer que tentaria fazer o irmão se abrir um pouco. Como o plano estava indo ela não sabia, entretando tinha mais fé no fato de Damien ser mais capaz de fazer Harry falar do que James.

Enquanto Lily andava até sua sala, ela não pôde deixar de perceber o quão cansado Harry aparentava. Ela percebera antes, mas colocara a culpa em cima da situação pela qual o garoto passava, lidar com a depressão causada pela morte de Bella. Agora que a ruiva olhava para o filho, vira o quão pálido ele estava. Os olhos verdes vivos dele pareciam não ter o mesmo brilho de sempre. A mulher decidira prestar atenção nele, que estava no fundo da sala, e ver se estava tudo bem.

Ela deu a aula, percendo durante todo o momento a falta de atenção de Harry. Ele parecia estar lutando para manter os olhos abertos. Lily sabia que o filho gostava das aulas de poção. Ele era extremamente talentoso na arte e sempre aparentava gostar das aulas dela. Hoje, entretanto, não prestava a mínima atenção. O garoto não estava entediado, Lily podia perceber. Ele apenas parecia cansado.

A mulher falou sobre a lista de poções que iriam estudar nas próximas semanas e percebeu Ron endireitando a postura, com uma atenção completa, quando começou a dizer as poções mais comuns utilizadas para cura. Lily sabia que o ruivo queria ser um curandeiro. Por sinal, Molly que contara a ela.

"Existem muitas poções usadas, mas nós apenas iremos ver as que são utilizadas com frequência. As poções do dia-a-dia que são usadas na maioria dos pacientes são as mais conhecidas, como a poção para dormir sem sonhar, a poção de restauração muscular e muitos outros tipos. Iremos ver essas em particular." Lily moveu-se até ficar atrás de sua mesa.

Ela continuou dando a aula, lançando pequenos olhares a Harry. A mulher sabia que o filho gostava de poções, ele era bem talentoso para fazê-las e desde quando comçara as aulas, sempre prestava atenção nela. Sendo assim, era estranho vê-lo desinteressado na matéria. Por outro lado, parecia que Harry estava com problemas em manter os olhos abertos.³

Ron, por outro lado, nunca esteve tão atento à aula. Os olhos dele nunca deixavam Lily e o garoto fazia anotações vigorosamente.

"Existem muitas poções potentes e notórias na arte da cura. Poções como a Hatalum, a Sedare e a Comae**¹** são usadas, mas apenas em casos raros. Elas são administradas apenas em pequenas doses e de vez em quando para prevenir outras complicações piores. Vamos aprender sobre elas superficialmente ao longo do curso, mas isso é tudo por hoje." 

Lily observou os alunos arrumarem as coisas, ficando prontos para sair. Ela chamou Harry, assim que ele se levantou.

"Tem planos para hoje a noite?" Ela perguntou o mais casual possível.

Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros antes de responder.

"Grandes planos, Hermione nos fez horários de estudos que devemos seguir."

"Mas eu pensei que você não estudasse." A mulher disse, sabendo que o garoto sempre fazia questão de mostrar como o curruculum de Hogwarts era fraco ao não estudar.

"Eu não estudo, mas Hermione poder ser um pouco ameaçadora quando o assunto são exames. Tudo por uma vida tranquila." Harry brincou. 

Lily sorriu ao ouvir as palavras do filho, feliz por ele estar se abrindo novamente. Ele estava tão quieto ultimamente. A mulher examinou o garoto a sua frente. Seus olhos tinham círculos negros em volta e sua pele estava mais pálida do que de costume. O garoto não estava dormindo bem, isso era óbvio. Lily tentou soar casual quando falou, sem querer que o filho ficasse retraído novamente.

"Bem, já que aparentemente você poderia dar um descanso em relação à sua 'lista de estudos', por que você e Damien não vem passar um tempo comigo e com seu pai essa noite?" Lily correu ao falar, vendo que Harry estava quase recusando. "Faz tanto tempo que eu e seu pai não temos a chance de passar um tempo com vocês. Será divertido."

O garoto pensou por um momento. Já fazia um tempo que não falava com seus pais. Se Damien fosse estar lá também, seria melhor que ele se juntasse a família. Não faria nenhum mal.

"Claro, tudo bem." Harry finalmente respondeu.

Lily sorriu abertamente e começou a arrumar sua mesa, feliz porque teria um tempo para falar com Harry naquela tarde.

**xXx**

Damien jogou sua mochila no chão, bufando zangado, enquanto caiu sobre a poltrona próxima à lareira. Ginny o olhou, surpresa com o estranho ato de mau humor.

"O que há de errado com você?" Ela perguntou ao adolescente irritado.

"Angelina! Isso é o que há de errado comigo!" Damien disse com os punhos cerrados. 

"Angelina? O que ela fez?" Ginny perguntou, enquanto se aproximava mais do amigo.

"Ela foi super dura comigo quando disse que não poderia treinar nessa semana. Não é minha culpa que eu fiquei de dentenção! Se não fosse pela Madame Norris, eu teria saído ileso ao criar aquele pântano no meio do corredor. Angelina brigou comigo, como se eu fosse um garotinho ou coisa parecida!" Ginny teve que segurar a risada.

"Bem, você poderia ter se segurado e não ter feito nenhuma brincadeira nessa semana. Se você tivesse feito isso após o treino, tudo teria dado muito mais certo." A ruiva disse, enquanto o menino a encarava bravo.

A porta do Salão comunal foi aberta e Ginny viu Harry, Hermione e Ron entrando. Ela encarou os olhos de Harry e sentiu o usual arrepio passar por sua coluna, quando o garoto sorriu.

O moreno se aproximou e sentou do outro lado de Damien, enquanto Ron e Hermione sentaram-se no sofá próximo.

"O que há de errado com você?" Harry perguntou ao notar a expressão aborrecida do irmão.

"Nada." Damien respondeu antes que Ginny pudesse falar algo.

"Você vai ver mamãe e papai hoje?" O mais novo perguntou, mudando de assunto.

"Vou." Harry respondeu.

Ron levantou e andou até um pequeno armário próximo à parede. Ele retirou cinco garrafas de cerveja amanteigada e entregou-as para seus amigos. Harry pegou a sua garrafa e tomou um longo gole. Os outros lançaram um feitiço de resfriamento nas bebidas, antes de tomarem. Harry era o único que não gostava de bebidas geladas. 

As cervejas amateigadas eram para a festa de Damien, mas como esta fora arruinada, quando passaram a procurar por Harry, elas não foram consumidas. Lily levou-as para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, dizendo que eles podiam consumí-las. Haviam muitas garrafas. Aparentemente, Lily acabou se excedendo ao comprá-las. Outras comidas e bebidas foram levadas para o Salão também. Entretanto, a maioria dos bolos e doces já tinham acabado.

"Então, sério, o que há de errado com você?" Ron perguntou olhando para Damien.

O menino contou sobre o acontecido com Angelina.

"Ela me humilhou completamente." Ele terminou tristonho. 

Ron e Ginny continuaram o animando, enquanto Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar de: 'você mereceu completamente'. De repente, Harry lembrou de algo que iria animar o irmão.

"Espere aqui." O garoto disse ao quartanista, enquanto levantava e ia ao dormitório masculino. Damien ficou confuso, enquanto observava o irmão subindo as escadas para retornar apenas momentos depois, segurando um pequeno pacote.

Harry entregou-o ao irmão, parecendo um pouco desajeitado.

"Aqui, isso deve te animar." O moreno disse ao entregar o pacote.

"O que é isso?" Damien perguntou ao pegá-lo nas mãos e então se contorceu ao lembrar como o irmão normalmente respondia a esse tipo de pergunta.

Como previsto, Harry o encarou e recusou-se a dar qualquer tipo de resposta. 

Damien leu a pequena etiqueta ao lado do pacote.

'Damy, Feliz Aniversário. Use-o bem, do seu irmão.'

O menino olhou para Harry e um sorriso espalhou-se em sua face. Era um presente de aniversário. Damien estava muito mais ansioso pelo presente do irmão do que de qualquer outra pessoa, mas depois dos eventos de sua festa, ele não sabia se seria muito insensível da parte dele em pedir o presente. Afinal, Harry perdera alguém próximo, alguém que era como se fosse a mãe dele. Damien imaginou que o irmão daria a ele o presente quando se sentisse melhor. Já havia passado duas semanas e a julgar pela face corada de Harry, o garoto lembrara-se disso apenas naquele momento.

"Obrigado, Harry." Damien disse baixo antes de comçar a desembrulhar.

Os outros três Grifinórios aproximaram-se para ver o que era. Principalmente devido à curiosidade.

Damien rapidamente destroçou o papel de embrulho e uma caixa de porte médio caiu em seu colo. Damien olhou para o livro por um momento e cuidadosamente o pegou. 'Ele só pode estar brincando!', pensou consigo. Não havia nada escrito na capa, nem mesmo uma única marca. O menino olhou para a capa de couro e virou o livro para ver as parte de trás. Era apenas uma coisa entediante. Parecia um tipo de diário.

"Um livro." Damien disse em voz alta como que para confirmar que aquilo era o que todos viam também. Harry parecia se divertir com a confusão e incredulidade do irmão.

"Ok, ano passado você me deu um pingento que salvou minha vida e esse ano você me deu um livro. Preciso dizer, Harry, quando o assunto é presente... bom você realmente caiu no meu conceito." Damien disse segurando o presente sem graça.

"Apenas abra." Harry instruiu.

Damien fez o que foi dito e abriu o livro. Os outros três se aproximaram do menino. Quando abriu-se o livro, uma estranha visão foi revelada. Todas as páginas do lado esquerdo estavam em branco, nenhuma marca aparecia nelas. As páginas do lado direito, entretanto, estavam marcadas com uma espécie de tigela. Damien passou as mãos naquilo e viu que era apenas uma imagem na folha. Nada de especial. Ele olhou para Harry, sem dizer nada, esperando que este se explicasse.

Satisfeito com a enorme confusão que criara ao seu redor, Harry moveu-se para frente com o intuito de explicar o livro curioso.

"É realmente bem simples. Ele te dá o que todo bom livro deveria. Conhecimento."

Enquanto Harry estva falando, ele aproximou-se mais e deixou três gostas de cerveja amanteigada cair sobre a tigela. Imediatamente a imagem aparentemente tomou vida. Uma cintilação prateada ficou sobre a tigela, formando ondas sobre ela. Conforme Damien assistia àquilo impressionado, as páginas do lado oposto começaram a encher-se de palavras. Em apenas segundos, as páginas ficaram lotadas com ingredientes e métodos de como era possível fazer cerveja amanteigada. Damien olhou o irmão, boquiaberto com seu presente. Harry balançou a cabeça em direção ao livro, antes de tomar outro gole de sua cerveja, gesticulando para que o menino continuasse olhando as páginas. Damien as observou e percebeu que estavam cheias com informações adicionais sobre cerveja amanteigada, quando foi feita pela primeira vez, quem a descobriu, todas as diferentes propriedades dela e, finalmente, que poções a tinham como ingrediente.

"Oh, Merlin! Isso é tão legal! É um livro de poções." Ron exclamou.

"Na verdade, não é. Pode funcionar para poções, mas tem a intenção de funcionar para outras coisas, como objetos transfigurados, propriedades de diferentes plantas, feitiços e runas. De fato, pode ser usado para qualquer coisa." Harry começou a explicar.

"Você pode colocar qualquer coisa dentro dessa tigela e o livro irá providenciar todas as infrormações sobre o objeto." O garoto terminou.

"É realmente bem útil. Pense em toda a ajuda que você poderá conseguir para fazer as tarefas. Você pode usá-lo para tudo." Hermione disse a um Damien estupefato.

Harry trocou olhaes com o irmão antes de falar.

"É, tarefas. Foi por isso que te dei isso." O garoto disse com o seu usual tom sarcástico.

"Então, para quê que eu devo usar isso?" Damien perguntou, enquanto Hermione bufava contra a observação de Harry.

Harry sorriu de lado e pegou um pequeno objeto de dentro de seu bolso. Damien segurou a respiração ao ver que o irmão segurava uma pequena adaga. Ron, Hermione e Ginny ficaram em completo silêncio imediatamente, enquanto o amigo segurava o objeto. Sem dizer nada, Harry derrubou-a na tijela. O objeto foi engolido e, como antes, as páginas opostas começaram a ficar cheias de palavras. Dessa vez, entretanto, Damien pecebeu algumas figuras animadas nas páginas, agindo como se estivessem em combate.

"Viu, achei que enquanto você está em Hogwarts, pode continuar treinando. Sendo assim, acho que você pode pesquisar a outra parte de seu treinamento. Como usar armas." Harry explicou.

Damien apenas conseguia olhar para as imagens da página, que faziam diferentes movimentos. Ele olhou para Harry com uma expressão surpresa. O menino queria aprender a lutar como o irmão, admirava as habilidades deste e queria aprendê-las. Porém, nunca em sua vida pensara que Harry o ensinaria a matar.

Escolhendo bem suas palavras, Damien tentou fazer sua mente deslumbrada funcionar.

"Harry, isso é... wow. Nem consigo pensar no que dizer. É demais." Ele parou quando o irmão sorriu.

"Mas, eu não quero aprender a usar uma adaga. Eu não quero aprender a usar nenhum tipo de arma. Eu queria aprender a lutar para me defender, como você fez com aqueles _Daywalkers²_. Eu não quero aprender a matar alguém." Damien disse as palavras com cuidado, esperando que Harry entendesse.

O sorriso saiu da face do moreno e por um momento ele apenas encarou confuso seu irmão mais novo.

"Mas você disse que queria aprender a lutar. Essa é uma parte disso. Você precisa aprender a usar uma arma, assim como aprendeu a usar sua varinha. Não há diferença. Aprenda a se defender. A escolha em como usar isso é sua." O garoto tentou entender qual era o drama sobre isso. Não era como se ele estivesse pedindo a Damien para ir matar alguém. Tudo o que estava falando era que esse método era ideal para se proteger em qualquer circunstância.

Damien parecia bem desconfortável e deu uma olhada para os amigos. Os três estavam bem pálidos e aparentemente nenhum deles queria entrar na discussão.

"Olhe, Damy, você não precisa ficar todo preocupado com isso. É apenas uma sugestão. Se você quer usar o livro para outras coisas, tudo bem, faça isso. É seu, você pode fazer o que quiser. Eu apenas pensei que seria interessante treinar suas habilidades com armas. E eu não estou pedindo para que você aprenda a matar alguém, na verdade, é o oposto. Se você aprender a usar uma arma do jeito certo, pode se defender sem matar o inimigo." Harry observou o alívio se espalhar na face do irmão.

"Provavelmente apenas irá machucá-los de verdade." Harry adicionou de um modo indiferente, que fez Damien ficar nervoso.

"Eu não quero machucar ninguém!" Damien disse com uma voz um pouco alta demais, o que o fez receber alguns olhares dos ocupantes do salão comunal.

Harry o observou confuso.

"Então, quando você diz que quer lutar, que tipo de dano estamos falando? Porque aparentemente você quer dar um tapa na mão do inimigo por o atacar e depois deixá-lo ir embora."

Damien não tinha uma resposta. Ele olhou para irmão desconfortavelmente. Mexendo-se um pouco sob o olhar dele. Harry se aproximou um pouco e escorou-se no braço da cadeira em que estava. Olhos verdes fixos em Damien.

"Escuta Damy, ou você quer se defender, ou não quer. Você não pode ter um nível médio nisso para ficar feliz. Se você vai se proteger, então deve estar preparado para fazer qualquer coisa. Algumas vezes você não tem escolha! Se quer se proteger, tem que matar." Harry disse com um tom ríspido.

Os olhos do garoto pousaram sobre o pingente de pegra negra, ainda em volta do pescoço de Damien antes de voltar a olhar nos olhos do irmão. Foi nesse momento que Harry viu o olhar de pânico do menino.

Harry se afastou e ficou completamente parado. Ele não queria que essa conversa ficasse tão intensa. Ele olhou em volta para as faces aterrorizadas de seus amigos e percebeu, em um golpe, que estava tentando fazer seu irmão executar algo que não queria.

O moreno de olhos verdes tentou dizer algo, mas percebeu que não sabia o que falar. Ele pegou o livro e o fechou, sentindo que deveria ter comprado outra coisa para o aniversário do irmão. Ele tinha ferrado com tudo dessa vez. Harry queria ter dado a Damien algo bem legal e útil, ao invés disso fizera o irmão ficar assustado e agitado.

"Eu compro outra coisa, se você não quiser isso." Harry disse baixo, sentindo-se completamente estúpido por tê-lo comprado em primeiro lugar.

Harry fez menção de jogar o livro no fogo, já que seria algo inútil, mas foi parado por Damien, que segurou seu braço. O moreno parou e obsevou o irmão pegar o objeto de suas mãos. Damien colocou-o dentro de suas vestes antes de virar e encará-lo.

"Eu amei o livro, Harry. É bem legal. Obrigado." Ele disse com sinceridade. "Eu sei que usarei o livro. Apenas não será do modo que você sugeriu. Porém, como você disse, o livro é meu. Eu posso fazer o que quiser com ele, certo?" Damien perguntou, esperando que o irmão entendesse.

Harry esforçou-se para sorrir de volta e rapidamente saiu andando.

"Mudei de idéia. Eu vou me deitar. Diga a mamãe que falo com ela depois." Harry não esperou por uma resposta. Ele desceu as escadas e desapareceu ao entrar no quarto.

Harry encaminhou-se para sua cama e caiu coim a face para baixo. 'O que diabos há de errado comigo?' pensou. Ele não sabia porquê estava pressionando Damien a aprender a matar. Honestamente, ele não queria que o irmão o fizesse. Com uma surpresa terrível, o garoto percebeu que estava repetindo tudo aquilo que ensinaram a ele quando era cirança. Ele lembrava que palavras similares lhe foram ditas por Lucius e Bella. Como ele precisava proteger Lorde Voldemort e como teria que matar para fazer tal coisa. Harry sentiu em seu peito todos os tipos de emoção. Ele nunca percebera o quão profunda a mensagem para matar estava talhada dentro de si. Em seu mundo era simples, mate ou seja morto.

Ele sabia que Damien não o culparia pelos acontecimentos do dia. O menino nunca o culpava por nada, mas e os outros? Ginny estavam bem pálida, quando ele falou tudo aquilo. O que ela pensava dele agora?

Harry sentou na cama e estendeu a mão em direção a seu criado-mudo. Ele o abriu e pegou um frasco de poção para Dormir Sem Sonhar. Poppy dera a ele alguns frascos e era aquilo o que o estava salvando. O garoto conseguia dormir algumas noites com elas. Era isso o que ele precisava agora, dormir. Não queria pensar no que falara e em como agira naquele momento. Harry pecebera que podia lidar com isso depois.

A coisa que mais o preocupava não era o que tinha sido falado e sim o fato de que ainda acreditava firmemente no que fora dito. Ele realmente não via o que estava errado em aprender a matar para conseguir se defender. Harry crescera acreditando nisso, não era fácil mudar o jeito de pensar.

Harry rolou para o lado e sentiu sua mente exausta relaxar quando a poção começou a fazer efeito. O garoto deslizou para dentro de um sono muito necessário. 

**xXx**

N/T: **¹**: Desculpe, mas não consegui achar uma tradução para Hatalum. Não tenho idéia do que seja. Sedare é Sedar e Comae é Coma. Os nomes ficaram como no original por serem latim.

²: A tradução de_ Daywalker_ é Andarilho do Dia. Desculpe por nunca ter colocado. Só não coloco em português porque acho que descaracteriza um pouco. Porém, me sinto um pouco estranha ao pensar isso. Gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês.

³: Sim, esse parágrafo repete um pouco das ideias anteriores. Traduzi exatamente como no original.


	9. Trust

Capítulo Nove: Confiança

Lily passou por um grupo de estudantes indo em direção ao Salão Principal para o café da manhã. Eles lhe lançaram olhares intrigantes, já que ela ia na direção oposta da maioria dos moradores do castelo. A mulher encaminhava-se diretamente para a torre da Grifinória. Ela esperara ansiosamente pela manhã para poder ver Harry. Damien fora sozinho na noite passada, dizendo que o irmão mudara de idéia e tinha ido para a cama.

Lily havia ficado chateada, visto que planejara passar um tempo com os seus dois filhos naquela noite. A ruiva havia notado um olhar característico de problemas no rosto de Damien. Mas não adiantava tentar, que ela não iria conseguiria fazer com que o menino falasse sobre isso. Era aparentemente algo que acontecera entre os irmãos naquela noite. Damien passou apenas uma hora com os pais antes de declarar seu cansaço e retornar correndo para o seu dormitório.

Lily havia ido para cama cedo naquela noite, mas não conseguira dormir muito bem. Ela prometera a si mesma que conversaria com Harry logo cedo naquela manhã. Sabia que se Damien estava chateado com alguma coisa, significava que Harry estaria chateado também.

Lily apressou o passo ao se aproximar das escadarias. Ela queria falar com o filho antes que ele desaparecesse no meio das aulas.

**xXx**

Ginny havia esperado até os outros estudantes terem ido tomar o café da manhã antes de encaminhar-se em direção ao dormitório masculino. Ela era grata a essa regra antiquada que não permitia que os garotos entrassem no dormitório das meninas, porém meninas podiam entrar no dormitório dos garotos sem problemas.

Ron dissera que Harry ainda estava na cama dormindo. Ginny sabia que o moreno iria sentir-se desconfortável pelo o que havia acontecido na noite passada. A conversa entre ele e Damien tomara um rumo esquisito. Ginny odiava admitir para si mesma, mas havia ficado um pouco assustada com o que Harry havia dito.

Na noite passada, após Damien sair para ir ver seus pais, os três adolescentes permaneceram acordados para discutir o acontecido. Eles perceberam que apesar de terem passado bastante tempo com Harry, ainda não o conheciam muito bem. Quando Damien voltou da visita aos seus pais, tentou se juntar a eles. Foi então, quando todos eles estavam calmos, que perceberam uma coisa: andavam com Harry há tanto tempo que acabaram acreditando que ele era um bruxo normal. Entretanto, a realidade era triste, Harry não era normal e não importa o quanto todos se esforçassem, ele nunca seria normal.

A noite passada os lembrara o modo como Harry havia sido criado. O quão irraízado o instinto de matar para sobreviver havia sido algo normal em sua criação. Quando os quatro jovens se retiraram para cama, todos estavam pensando na infância do moreno de olhos verdes. Nenhum deles realmente sabia como Harry havia sido criado. Eles sabiam o básico, sobre o que envolvia o passado de Harry. Lealdade em relação a Voldemort, as missões que ele realizou e as coisas que ele fez para ganhar o título de Príncipe Negro. Porém, os quatro conheciam o outro lado de Harry, aquele lado que os protegera do perigo. A parte dele que havia se rebelado contra a sua formação e protegia inocentes. Era devido a essa parte que eles haviam prometido que não iriam julgar Harry. Eles sempre estariam ao seu lado, não importava o que aprendessem sobre ele no futuro.

Nenhum deles estava mais determinado do que Ginny. Foi por isso que ela ficou para trás quando os outros desceram para o café da manhã. Ela queria ver Harry e conversar com ele antes que os outros tivessem a chance. Ele tinha que saber que nada havia mudado entre eles.

Ela permaneceu parada na entrada antes de bater duas vezes. Ao não receber resposta, abriu a porta e entrou no quarto. As quatro camas estavam vazias já que Ron, Dean, Seamus e Neville tinham descido para o café da manhã. Havia apenas uma cama com as cortinas fechadas ao redor. Ginny andou gentilmente até ela e abriu o dosel. Harry ainda dormia. Ginny pensou que ele já estaria acordado. Ela sentiu que deveria fechar as cortinas e sair, mas por algum motivo não conseguia se afastar do jovem. Harry parecia tão fofo dormindo daquele jeito, de bruços, com os cabelos mais bagunçados que nunca. Ele parecia tão... inocente. Ginny sentiu que algo a puxava para perto dele.

Com um brilho travesso nos olhos, a menina se aproximou da cama e subiu nela. Ela deitou ao lado dele e se lembrou de como havia sido horrivelmente embaraçoso quando Harry acordou e a encontrou deitada ali ao lado. Ginny adormecera enquanto tentava fazer aquela febre horrorosa ceder. Nunca iria esquecer o quão estranha havia se sentido quando acordara e encontrara Harry já desperto e em completa confusão sobre a razão dela ter dormido próxima a ele. A menina decidiu que nada era mais justo do que ter uma chance de corrigir aquele momento embaraçoso.

Assim que começou a acariciar a franja de Harry por trás, os olhos esmeralda dele se abriram em um salto. Ginny já esperava que ele reagisse: sentasse confuso e perguntasse 'o que você está fazendo aqui?' ou algo do tipo, mas Harry apenas abriu um largo sorriso em sua direção, um daqueles sorrisos genuínos que sempre faziam com que ela derretesse.

"Isso é o que eu chamo de 'bom dia'." Harry disse enquanto virava de costas.

Ginny sorriu para ele e moveu-se um pouco para trás. Ela estava feliz em ver que ele parecia normal com ela. O garoto sempre ficava tão mais a vontade quando eles estavam sozinhos.

"Desculpa, eu não pude evitar. Você parecia tão fofo e aconchegante." Ela disse com um sorriso.

Harry olhou para ela por um instante sem dizer nada. Ginny sabia que iria sofrer alguma retaliação por tê-lo chamado de fofo e aconchegante.

"Hmm, diga-me Srta. Weasley, o que iriam dizer se te vissem na minha cama?" Harry perguntou num tom brincalhão.

Ginny corou mas estava determinada a não desviar o olhar do dele. Ela não iria deixá-lo ganhar esse jogo.

"Eles podem pensar o que quiserem. Eu nunca me importei com o que os outros pensam, por que me preocupar agora?" Ela respondeu e para deixar o seu argumento mais válido aproximou-se ainda mais, até o ponto em que podia sentir a respiração dele no seu rosto.

"Ginevra" Harry disse num falso tom de alerta.

"Não me chame assim. Só meu pai me chama desse jeito." Ginny replicou.

Harry a surpreendeu, quando subitamente a abraçou pela cintura com seus braços fortes.

"Certo Ginny, então por que veio aqui me acordar?" Ele perguntou, seus olhos amarrados nos dela.

Ginny manteve o contato ao responder.

"Eu não posso vim te ver?"

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar calculado e uma de suas sobrancelhas ergueu-se.

"Você queria dizer alguma coisa que não podia esperar até depois do café da manhã?" Ele perguntou finalmente.

Ginny não sabia mentir para Harry. Ele sabia que ela havia ido lá para vê-lo por causa da noite passada. A menina segurou os dedos dele fortemente com os seus. Sua expressão mudou para uma um pouco mais séria embora seus olhos continuassem cheios de calor.

"Isso não importa, a noite passada e tudo mais, eu não quero que você fique preocupado com isso." Ginny disse tranqüila.

Depois de alguns momentos incômodos, Harry respondeu.

"Eu acho que não sou eu quem está preocupado."

Ginny mordeu seu lábio inferior enquanto uma onda de vergonha caía sobre si. Harry havia percebido as reações deles na noite passada, havia sido óbvio. Ginny porém, recusou-se a se deixar abalar. Ela se moveu ainda mais perto de Harry, sem deixar que ele se desviasse dela.

"Harry…"

"Isso não importa." Ele a cortou.

Os olhos de Harry haviam perdido aquele brilho brincalhão e Ginny já conseguia ver a máscara sem expressão tomando o seu lugar. Ela o apertou com mais força. Não queria que ele se afastasse.

Ginny estava desesperada para fazer com que Harry entendesse que eles não pensavam mal dele, que ela não pensava mal dele! Ela não queria que Harry pensasse que na noite passada havia revelado algo sobre si que eles ainda não conheciam. Não era culpa dele se por um momento eles haviam esquecido o seu passado.

Ginny aproximou-se ainda mais dele, deixando apenas um pequeno espaço entre os dois. Ela colocou suas mãos no rosto de Harry e o beijou. Ela o beijou com toda a sinceridade que possuía. Aquela era a primeira vez que Ginny iniciava um beijo. A menina realmente queria que Harry visse que os dois estavam normal e que ela estava feliz por estar com ele, que nada havia mudado. Quando se afastou viu que os olhos dele brilhavam em surpresa. E viu um pequeno sorriso brotar por entre os lábios dele.

"Nós sabíamos isso de você antes de decidirmos nos aproximar de você. Não é como se você tivesse escondido algo da gente. A noite passada não mudou nada." Ginny disse a ele com toda a sinceridade, esperando que ele acreditasse nela. Ela podia dizer pela maneira que ele a olhava, que ele acreditava. Pela primeira vez Harry demonstrava confiança por alguém que não fosse Damien.

Sorrindo como uma louca, Ginny fez menção de se levantar da cama, mas percebeu que Harry ainda a segurava pela cintura. Foi então que ela notou o sorriso no rosto dele. Percebeu que o corpo dele estava muito mais relaxado do que alguns momentos atrás.

Fingindo uma voz séria, Ginny tentou se livrar das suas garras

"Sr. Potter, será que você poderia me soltar do seu abraço de urso?"

Harry respondeu a puxando ainda mais perto. Ginny tentou, mas não conseguiu permanecer séria. Ela sorriu enquanto Harry a puxava de um modo que a colocou em cima dele.

"Bem, nós não vamos entrar em problemas por isso." Ginny brincou.

"Eu pensava que você não se importava que alguém te visse comigo?" Harry perguntou, seus olhos esmeralda brilhando travessos.

Ginny sentou e deu a Harry um olhar engraçado. Ela inclinou-se para capturar outro beijo. Ela adorava secretamente o fato de que Harry não a deixava se afastar. Ele estava realmente desejando que Ginny ficasse mais próxima a ele. Foi então que a menina afastou-se ao ouvir um som atrás de si.

"Cof cof!"

A ruiva viu que para o seu horror era Lily quem estava parada na frente da porta, olhando para ela, que estava praticamente deitada em cima de Harry. Em um sobressalto Ginny conseguiu esquivar-se de Harry e da cama o mais rápido possível. Na presa de fugir, ela fez com que seu pé, de algum modo, ficasse preso na coberta, o que a desequilibrou, fazendo-a cair. A menina rapidamente se levantou para encarar o olhar severo de Lily. Harry por outro lado continuava descansando na cama completamente relaxado, como se estivesse fora dessa situação embaraçosa.

Ginny não sabia o que dizer ou para onde olhar. Lily Potter era uma professora bastante severa e também era mãe de Harry, o que fazia a situação ser ainda mais constrangedora e desconfortável. Ela ficou vermelha, porém não se atraveu a dizer uma palavra.

"Srta. Weasley, melhor você se apressar ou vai chegar atrasada na sua primeira aula." Lily disse num tom calmo. Entretanto, ela não parecia muito contente.

"Sim, professora" Ginny disse rapidamente. Sem olhar para trás para ver o sorriso de Harry, ela disparou para fora do quarto.

Lilly fechou a porta assim que Ginny saiu e virou-se para encarar Harry. O rapaz de cabelos desgrenhados sentou-se na cama e olhou para sua mãe com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

"Que foi?" Ele perguntou com ar inocente, já que Lily não havia falado nada.

A mulher franziu uma sombracelha em resposta.

"Ah, se acalme, não aconteceu nada. A gente só estava conversando." Harry disse enquanto saía da cama.

"Bom, a não ser que um de vocês dois sejam surdos, eu duvido muito que seja necessário vocês conversarem tão próximos um do outro." Lily replicou.

Harry virou-se para ela e perguntou.

"Posso te ajudar com alguma coisa?"

Lily decidiu que era melhor mudar o assunto da conversa. Ela iria conversar sobre o problema 'Ginevra Weasley' mais tarde. Depois, ela não sabia realmente o que dizer sobre isso. Ele não parecia incomodado com o que tinha acontecido pelo menos. Esse era definitivamente um trabalho para James.

"Eu gostaria de saber o porque é que você se recusou a ir me ver na noite passada." Lily disse propositalmente fazendo com que Harry parecesse culpado.

O garoto começou a vestir seu uniforme.

"Eu estava cansado."

"Eu tô vendo." Lily respondeu.

Harry virou-se para encarar sua mãe com um suspiro.

"Não foi nada demais. Eu estava muito cansado e resolvi ir pra cama mais cedo. Eu pensei que você fosse entender. Eu vou passar o final de semana com você, se isso te faz feliz, ok? Agora eu tenho que ir ou vou chegar atrasado na minha aula." Com isso Harry saiu e desceu em direção a sua classe.

Lily sentou-se na cama de Harry com um suspiro. Ela quase nunca tinha chance de conversar com ele. O garoto sempre fugia dela. Duvidava que o filho fosse passar o final de semana com ela. Ele estava apenas dizendo aquilo para que ela o deixasse em paz. Lily viu que o melhor a fazer era se apresar ou chegaria atrasada para dar aula.

Assim que Lily se levantou, algo chamou sua atenção. Embaixo da cama, quase escondido em meio ao edredom, estava um frasco de poções vazio. A curiosidade se apoderou de Lily e ela o pegou. A mulher olhou mais perto e viu que o símbolo de Hogwarts estava cravado no frasco.

Lily sabia que a poção havia sido tomada por Harry já que estava embaixo de sua cama. Ela meio hesitante levou o vidro vazio até seu nariz para tentar descobrir qual poção havia estado ali. Na mesma hora soube que era a poção para dormir sem sonhar. Ela havia passado várias horas preparando aquelas poções para enfermaria da escola. Não havia chance nenhuma dela não reconhecê-la.

Não era tão estranho o fato de Harry estar tomando uma poção do sono. Além do mais, não era uma poção perigosa ou nada do tipo. Contudo, Lily sentiu bastante raiva por Harry estar tomando aquilo. Ela instintivamente abriu a gaveta da cabeceira. Foi então que viu que havia pelo menos meia dúzia de frascos da mesma poção lá dentro. Todas elas com o emblema de Hogwarts cravado, todas pertenciam a enfermaria da escola.

Lily levantou-se ainda segurando o frasco vazio e saiu do quarto. Era hora de visitar uma certa enfermeira de uma certa escola.

**xXx**

Poppy colocou o ultimo arquivo na gaveta e sentou-se em sua mesa. Havia tanta papelada nesse trabalho. Ela tinha que garantir que cada estudante tivesse o seu histórico médico atualizado e com todos os acidentes que aconteciam na escola era quase que impossível ficar em dia com isso. A enfermeira finalmente havia acabado aquela tarefa estafante e sentou-se em sua escrivaninha. Ela ficara fazendo aquilo por boa parte da noite para conseguir colocar tudo em dia. Assim que Poppy pegou uma caneca para fazer um chá, ouviu as portas de Ala se abrirem.

Suspirando, ela se levantou e caminhou para fora do seu escritório. Deveria ser um outro estudante que de alguma maneira mereu-se em algum problema. 'Lá vamos nós' ela pensou enquanto abria a porta do escritório e saía lá de dentro. Ficou bastante surpresa ao ver a professora de poções parada na porta da enfermaria ao invés de um aluno.

"Lily! Ah, eu estava esperando… aw, não importa. Em que posso lhe ser útil?" ela perguntou prestativa.

Lily contudo não parecia nada cordial. Ela bruscamente andou em direção a enfermeira da escola.

"Eu preciso conversar com você. É urgente." Ela disse.

Poppy olhou-a com surpresa. Ela apontou o seu escritório e ambas mulheres entraram lá.

"Qual é o problema, Lily?" Poppy perguntou assim que elas se sentaram.

"Isso!" Lily disse entregando-lhe o frasco vazio.

Poppy olhou confusa para o frasco.

"Hum…eu não entendo…"

"Você deu isso ao Harry, não foi?" Lily perguntou em tom de acusação.

Poppy a olhou ainda confusa.

"Sim, mas…" Poppy ia começar a dizer, mas foi cortada por Lily.

"Você deu a ele um estoque completo de poção do sono! Eu encontrei pelo menos uma meia dúzia na gaveta dele. Todos com o símbolo da escola cravados, todas entregues por você!" Lily disse nervosa.

"Lily, eu não entendo qual é o problema disso." Poppy disse.

"O problema é obvio! Você não devia dar tantos frascos para ele. O que fez com que você desse a ele tantos frascos? E se ele tomar mais que um por vez? Você conhece muito bem o perigo disso! Você não devia entregar isso a ele sem me consultar!" Lily não teve intenção em dizer a última frase em voz alta.

"Lily, Harry já tem dezessete anos. Ele sabe muito bem qual dosagem que ele pode tomar." Poppy disse calmamente para a mãe enfurecida. "E só para você saber, o histórico médico de Harry é privado. Se ele quiser que você saiba ele mesmo que conte a você. Não é meu dever manter você informada."

Saber menos do que a enfermeira da escola... aquilo é o que a aborrecia mais. Essa era a razão dela estar tão raivosa e irritada. Mesmo estando lá na escola, não havia tomado conhecimento de que Harry estava tomando poções do sono para conseguir dormir durante a noite. Harry precisava de ajuda, mas ao invés de recorrer a ela, ele havia procurado Poppy.

"Apenas me diga o motivo pelo qual você prescreveu isso para ele!" Lily perguntou numa calma forçada.

Poppy olhou para Lily surpresa. Sempre havia gostado da ruiva. Sempre a considerou uma pessoa sensível e de boas maneiras. Hoje, porém, a mulher estava sendo bem áspera e rude.

"Lily, eu sinto muito, mas isso é privacidade de Harry. Eu não posso passar essa inform…"

"Poppy, apenas me diga! Eu sou a mãe dele. Se ele está passando por algum tipo de problema, ou se ele não está passando bem, eu deveria ser informada sobre isso!" Lily exclamou.

Poppy viu as lágrimas lutando para não sair dos olhos esmeralda de Lily. Ela sentiu uma onda de pena perpassar por si. A mulher sofrera tanto no ano anterior. Ela estava apenas querendo o bem estar do filho. Com um suspiro, Poppy decidiu se explicar.

"Certo, Harry veio me ver mais ou menos há uma semana atrás. Era bem tarde da noite e ele... bem... ele estava péssimo. Eu podia dizer que ele não estava muito bem. Daí, ele me pediu algumas poções para dormir sem sonhar, então eu..."

"Então você deu as poções pra ele! Você nem pensou em perguntar o porque que ele precisava disso? Você deveria ter ao menos perguntado pra ele o por que que..." Lily foi cortada por Poppy que alterou o tom de voz.

"Se você me deixar terminar!" Poppy disse quase gritando.

Lily aquietou-se, mas manteve o olhar emburrado.

"Eu perguntei se ele queria conversar sobre o problema, mas ele disse que não queria falar sobre isso!"

Poppy foi bastante semelhante a Lily, mostrando que seu temperamento não deveria ser testado. Ela se forçou a se acalmar antes de continuar.

"Eu conclui que ele deveria estar tendo problemas por causa do... por causa do que aconteceu com... com a Lestrange." Poppy observou, enquanto o rosto de Lily perdia o pouco da cor que tinha.

"Ele estava bastante… perturbado, eu acho que é a única palavra que pode descrever o que aconteceu. Ele disse que estava tendo problemas para dormir a noite e me perguntou se eu não poderia dar a ele algumas poções do sono." Poppy olhava com simpatia quando Lily cobriu seu rosto com as mãos. Com uma voz mais suave Poppy continuou.

"Eu me importo profundamente com Harry, se ele me pedir ajuda eu vou fazer o que estiver em meu alcance para ajudar. Eu entendo a sua preocupação sobre o estado de saúde dele. Você é a mãe dele. Mas Lily, não fique com raiva de mim por tentar ajudá-lo. Eu mal consigo imaginar o quão mal ele deve estar se sentido após perdê-la... desse jeito." Poppy vacilou um pouco mas continuou firme.

"Se ele não conseguia dormir por causa disso, me diga, como é que eu poderia não ajudá-lo?"

Lily olhou para Poppy. Ela se sentiu terrível por perder a razão daquele jeito. Poppy havia apenas tentado ajudar Harry. Lily havia percebido que o filho estava bastante desgastado nessa última semana. Ela suspeitara que ele estava tendo problemas para dormir, mas não pensava que era algo tão grave a ponto de ter que recorrer às poções para conseguir algumas horas de sono.

Por mais que Lily odiasse admitir, a morte de Bella havia chocado Harry profundamente. Ele sem dúvida estava vivendo um pesadelo por causa disso. Agora que Lily parara pra pensar sobre isso, Harry aparentava estar desgastado e cansado antes da morte de Bella também. Ela se lembrou do aniversário de Damien, notara olheiras nos olhos dele e havia tentado conversar sobre isso, mas como sempre Harry havia mudado de assunto. Isso significava que ele já estava sofrendo há bastante tempo, talvez desde a morte de Voldemort.

"Lily, você está bem?"

A voz de Poppy tirou a mulher de seu devaneio.

Lily rapidamente levantou-se, murmurou um adeus e correu para fora da enfermaria. Ela tinha que conversar com James sobre Harry. Ambos tinham que falar com Harry sobre aquilo. Quando ela estava correndo para encontrar o marido que viu seus quintanistas esperando fora da classe para ter sua aula de poções.

**xXx**

Harry estava atrasado para aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Assim que entrou na sala viu que James esperava impacientemente para que ele sentasse em seu lugar.

"Sr. Potter, tome cuidado para não se atrasar para minha aula novamente, se não terei que te dar uma detenção. Sente-se por favor." James disse para ele secamente.

Perplexo com o humor inusitado de seu pai, Harry sentou-se no seu lugar habitual entre Ron e Hermione.

"Ele está com o ovo virado hoje. Já tirou pontos do Dean por tirar o livro da mochila devagar." Ron sussurrou para o amigo.

Harry sabia que seu pai era um professor rigoroso, mas não dessa maneira. Além do mais, James não era de tirar pontos da Grifinória. Pensando no que poderia estar errado, Harry tirou seus livros da mochila e começou a anotar as coisas que já estavam escritas na lousa.

A aula foi estranhamente tensa. James estava de mau humor e não fazia nada para tentar esconder. Harry se viu cada vez mais intrigado com o comportamento do pai, que sentou em sua escrivaninha, visivelmente fervendo de raiva por algum motivo oculto. Ele havia deixado bastante coisa para ser copiada pelos alunos, que eventualmente apareciam na lousa.

Quando a aula terminou, James foi o primeiro a se retirar.

"Que diabos está acontecendo com ele?" Ron perguntou enquanto eles colocavam seus pertences nas mochilas.

"Só Merlin sabe." Hermione respondeu.

Eles estavam tão envolvidos em descobrir o que estava errado com James que nenhum deles se lembrou do momento desconfortável da noite anterior.

**xXx**

"Olá, Harry!"

Harry gemeu ao ver que o pequeno quartanista corria na sua direção. Ele tinha acabado de entrar no salão principal para almoçar com Ron e Hermione, quando Dennis correra em sua direção cheio de entusiasmo.

Harry não respondeu, mas isso não desanimou o pequeno Grifinório.

"Eu estava pensando Harry, hum, eu tenho que fazer um relatório de transfiguração e eu não entendo a matéria muito bem e Damien disse que você é muito bom em transfiguração e tudo mais, é claro que você é bom em tudo! Então eu estava pensando se você poderia me ajudar com isso."

Harry olhou para Dennis perplexo por um momento antes de se afastar dele. Dennis contudo parecia não entender o movimento e correu para alcançá-lo.

"Ele não precisa ficar pronto até a próxima semana, então você pode me ajudar assim que você tiver tempo, eu tenho certeza que você vai saber a resposta na hora, você sabe, sendo o bruxo mais poderoso e tudo mais... mas se você puder me ajudar nisso, já que transfiguração é a única coisa que eu não sou bom. Eu geralmente me dou bem na maioria das aulas, mas…"

Dennis foi cortado por Harry que virou-se de para encará-lo evitando por pouco que o garoto não colidisse com ele.

"Ouça bem, porque eu só vou dizer isso uma vez." Harry disse sério.

Dennis engoliu em seco, mas parou para ouví-lo.

"Eu não me importo no que você é ou não bom e nem nunca vou me importar. Pare de me importunar ou _esse_ bruxo mais poderoso vai transfigurar _você_ em um inseto."

Harry deixou um Dennis bastante ferido e pálido na porta e viu Damien sentado na mesa, já na metade do seu almoço. Harry, Hermione e Ron juntaram-se ao adolescente para almoçar.

O rosto de Hermione estava bastante vermelho após presenciar o menosprezo de Harry para com Dennis. Ela permaneceu em silêncio enquanto os rapazes conversavam.

"Adivinha Harry!" Damien perguntou assim que eles se sentaram.

"O primeiro Auror já chegou aqui para o clube de Duelos. Adivinha quem é?"

Harry deu de ombros, ele realmente não se importava.

"Tonks!" Ron disse alto.

Damien virou-se para ele com espanto.

"Como você sabia?" ele perguntou.

"Acabei de ver ela no Hall de entrada." Ron disse apontando em direção as portas.

Harry virou-se e viu o cabelo rosa chiclete da auror, que entrou no salão acompanhada de outros dois aurores que ele não conhecia. O garoto sentiu um sentimento estranho tomar conta de si ao avistar Tonks. Ele a olhou nos olhos e ela acenou para eles. Harry apenas sorriu em resposta, sentindo-se estranhamente feliz em vê-la.

Antes que Tonks viesse conversar com eles, ela foi encontrar com a Professora June e com os três aurores que estavam na mesa dos funcionários.

"Eu definitivamente irei comparecer no clube de duelos. Eu quero ver o que os aurores irão ensinar." Ron disse.

"Qual é o seu problema?" Damien perguntou ao perceber que Hermione mal tinha tocado na comida.

Ron calmamente contou a Damien o que tinha acontecido.

"Será que você não pode ser gentil?" Damien perguntou para seu irmão com um suspiro.

"Não." Harry respondeu sem cerimônia.

"Tudo o que ele fez foi pedir ajuda." Hermione disse calma. Ela falava pela primeira vez desde que havia entrado no salão principal.

"Ele não deveria me pedir ajuda. Se ele não consegue fazer sua tarefa ele deveria conversar com seus professores. É por isso que eles estão aqui." Harry replicou.

Hermione abriu a boca para começar a discutir mas pareceu mudar de idéia.

"Dá um tempo Hermione, Dennis foi bastante irritante naquela hora. Ele devia desgrudar de Harry por um tempo." Ron complementou.

Hermione se recusou a falar com eles e após alguns minutos ela se levantou e foi atrás de Dennis, sem dúvida para oferecer ajuda na sua lição de casa.

"Ela é muito mole." Ron disse quando eles voltaram a atenção para o almoço.

"Ela e todo o resto da população de Hogwarts. Você tem que achar a solução para os seus problemas. Esse é o único modo de aprender. Foi assim que eu aprendi. Eu nunca tive ninguém para me dar respostas. Você tem que resolver suas coisas sozinho." Harry parou ao ver que Ron estava visivelmente tenso com a menção da criação de Harry.

Harry se culpou mentalmente. Ele tinha que parar de fazer isso. Damien pigarreou para chamar a atenção do irmão.

"Eu usei o livro hoje de manhã." Ele disse o mais casualmente que podia.

Harry focou toda a sua atenção nele.

"Sério?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, é bem legal." Damien respondeu com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto. "Você sabia que existem três mil duzentos e cinquenta e duas poções diferentes que usam cabelo humano? E cabelo castanho é o mais recomendável. E eu ainda nem mencionei as unhas do pé…"

Damien parou e riu enquanto Harry colocava suas mãos na cabeça e balançava em sinal de vergonha. Ron ria também enquanto o moreno de olhos verdes olhava para Damien com uma expressão de 'aquele-livro-está-sendo-disperdiçado-nas-suas-mãos'. Mas Harry acabou rindo junto a eles quando Damien terminou de listar todas as coisas idiotas que ele havia checado dentro daquele livro.

Ginny entrou minutos antes do almoço acabar. Ela corou assim que seus olhos encontraram os de Harry. Ele apenas sorriu para ela, fazendo com que os outros dois rapazes ficassem intrigados.

"Tá tudo bem?" Ron perguntou, olhando de Harry para sua irmã.

"Está tudo ótimo Ronald!" Ginny respondeu depressa demais.

Ron continou lançando olhares intrigados para os dois, mas não disse nada.

Harry virou-se para sussurrar no ouvido de Ginny.

"Tá fazendo muito drama pra quem é corajosa e não se importa com o que os outros pensam!" Brincou com ela.

"Eu não me importo com o que os outros pensam, mas eu me importo com o que a sua mãe pensa!" Ginny disse num tom humilhado.

Harry riu dela e só parou quando ela lhe lançou um olhar repreensivo. Ele então deu um sorriso de desculpas para ela.

"Onde é que você estava, o almoço já está quase terminando." Damien perguntou para Ginny.

"Eu estava ajudando o Professor Flitwick. Um bando de penas de escrever explodiram na classe minutos antes do final da aula. A gente estava fazendo um teste e alguns idiotas tentaram colar usando 'penas de resposta rápida'. Elas explodiram na sala e deixaram tudo coberto de tinta." Ginny balançou a cabeça.

"Onde é que eles conseguiram isso?" Damien perguntou.

Ginny tirou alguns pequenos panfletos coloridos do bolso, todos fazendo propaganda de todos os tipos de poções e artefatos. Ela os jogou no meio da mesa.

"Aparentemente, esses vieram com o Profeta Diário na semana passada. Anúncios prometendo rápida solução e sucesso. Haviam alguns poucos ítens que prometiam ajudar você em exames de bruxaria. Poções que te fazem mais inteligente, poções que melhoram a sua memória, um monte de coisas idiotas. A maioria dos alunos tinha isso guardado dentro dos seus bolsos." Ginny disse a eles.

Damien pegou um panfleto e viu uma das propagandas que prometia 'ajudar a deixar a sua barriga em formato tanquinho'. Ele os colocou novamente na mesa balançando a cabeça.

"Sim, eu me lembro de ter visto isso na semana passada." Ele disse, lançando àquele folheto em especifico um olhar cobiçoso.

Eles todos terminaram o almoço e se levantaram, prontos para a próxima aula. Antes que Ginny pudesse sair, Harry segurou a mão dela e puxou-a para perto dele de modo a conseguir sussurrar no ouvido da menina.

"Eu não me importo com o que qualquer um pense, aquele foi o melhor despertar que eu já recebi na vida."

Harry partiu para sua próxima aula, deixando uma Ginny completamente corada, porém sorrindo.

**xXx**

**N/T: Bom, mais um capítulo. Gente, conversei com um pessoal... eles me disseram que o termo Príncipe Negro é uma tradução ruim. Então... eu pensei na primeira vez em colocar Príncipe das Trevas, mas na minha mente um tanto quanto maluca, pensei que seria uma coisa um tanto quanto "filho, seguindo o pai"... E o Harry tem meio que uma coisa de ser único, sabe? Fora que nunca pensei nele como futuro Lorde das Trevas, afinal era pro Voldemort ser imortal e tal... Coloquei Príncipe Negro por causa disso, mas... como eu ainda estou fazendo milhões de tentativas com a minha tradução, gostaria que vocês me dissessem qual é a preferência de cada um. Qualquer coisa eu troco, mas não vou fazer pela metade, vou reler os capítulos e mudar quando observar o termo, mas caso contrário, continuo fazendo do meu jeito, certo? Abraços e até mais!**


	10. Control

Capítulo Dez: Controle

Lily fechou a porta assim que o último aluno saiu de sua sala. Finalmente as aulas estavam terminadas no dia. Ela não tivera uma única chance de falar com James durante o dia. Ele não estava em nenhum lugar durante o almoço. Lily pensava no que o homem estaria aprontando e queria desesperadamente falar com ele. Ela queria conversar sobre Harry e desabafar todos os seus sentimentos. Sua conversa com Poppy a deixara incomodada durante o dia todo.

A mulher entrou no salão principal e rapidamente escaneou a mesa dos professores. Com um gemido frustrado, ela virou e saiu do cômodo ao ver que James, de novo, não estava lá.

**xXx**

Harry conteve outro bocejo, enquanto se arrastava pelos degraus das escadas que o levavam ao salão comunal. Ele estava bloqueando a maioria da conversa que ocorria ao seu redor, o que fazia normalmente quando Ron e Damien falavam sobre quadribol. Não era como se não tivesse interesse no assunto, apenas não era tão fã do esporte. A única coisa que segurava sua atenção daquela maneira, provavelmente, era duelo. Ou o treinamento que fizera quando era Alex. Aquelas eram as únicas coisas, que ele conseguia imaginar, que o deixavam animado e interessado.

Assim que chegaram em frente ao quadro da Madame Gorda, Harry viu Tonks os aguardando.

"Ótimo, vocês estão aqui. Esqueci a senha e estou aqui fora há séculos!" A mulher reclamou.

"Bom ver você também, Tonks." Damien disse sarcástico.

Os quatro grifinórios e a auror subiram em direção ao salão comunal. O grupo foi direto para seu local usual perto da lareira.

"Então, por que você estava esperando lá fora?" Hermione perguntou, quando todos se sentaram.

"Estava esperando para ver vocês, pessoal!" Tonks disse sorrindo. "Não consegui falar com nenhum de vocês desde que cheguei, então decidi passar mais tempo com vocês durante essa noite." Ela explicou.

"Então, o que você planejou para o Clube de Duelos?" Ron perguntou, indo direto ao ponto.

Harry encarou Tonks e viu imediatamente um olhar de excitamento nela.

"Muita coisa." Ela respondeu misteriosamente.

"Você não vai nos contar, né?" Ginny perguntou.

"Não!" A mulher disse, adorando os olhares exasperados que Ron e Damien lançavam a ela.

"Vocês vão ter que vir e descobrir por si mesmos." Com um olhar hesitante a Harry, ela perguntou. "Todos vocês vão vir, certo?"

Harry não respondeu, enquanto todos os outros assentiam com a cabeça. Damien olhou para o irmão. Ele sabia que Harry não iria.

"Harry, entendo que você também virá?" tonks perguntou em voz alta.

O moreno sorriu de lado antes de responder.

"Acho que a novidade de ver aurores em ações já passou pela minha circulação. Eu já os vi agindo uma centena de vezes."

Tonks ficou um pouco corada, mas logo se recuperou. Ron rapidamente começou a perguntá-la sobre o que ela estaria ensinando.

"Ao menos nos diga quanto tempo você ficará ensinando?" Ele perguntou, quando Tonks se recusou a soltar mais alguma informação.

"Um mês. Todos os aurores estão se divindo mensalmente. Existe um time de quatro aurores que irão."

"Então, quem está no seu time?" Ginny perguntou.

"Thomas, Green e Ferguson." A mulher respondeu.

"Hum, ninguém que conhecemos, huh?" Damien disse.

Tonks balançou a cabeça.

"Acho que não, mas não se preocupe, Sirius e Remus vão vir ensinar também."

Ela olhou novamente para Harry antes de falar mais alguma coisa.

"E, hum, Moody e Frank também."

A cabeça de Harry virou com rapidez ao ouvir a menção de Frank Longbottom.

"Quando eles vão vir?" Harry perguntou, tentando não soar tão interessado.

"Eu não sei, depende do planejamento do Ministério." Tonks respondeu.

O garoto sentiu seu coração se agitar de um modo desconfortável ao pensar em Frank estando em Hogwarts. Não era como se fosse ficar estranhando a presença de Frank, com isso não havia problema nenhum. Era mais por causa de Neville. Ele nem mesmo falara com o garoto ainda. As coisas estavam terrivelmente esquisitas entre eles. Harry não sabia como as coisas seriam com Frank, já que ele e Neville estariam juntos em Hogwarts. Inadequado não parecia nem mesmo uma palavra forte o suficiente.

"De qualquer forma é melhor eu ir. Preciso ver James antes de ir embora ao anoitecer." Tonks disse.

"Oh, boa sorte." Ron falou baixo, mas a mulher o ouviu.

Quando a auror lançou um olhar questionador a ele, o ruivo esclareceu.

"Ele está de mau humor hoje. Nunca o vi tão bravo."

Damien fez menção de que iria comentar, mas mudou de idéia.

"Oh, mesmo? Acho que é culpa minha." Ela disse com uma voz evergonhada.

"Sua culpa?" Foi Harry quem perguntou.

"É, eu o vi nessa manhã, quando chegamos. Contei a ele sobre Blake e James ficou nervoso. Não deveria ter contado." Tonks disse arrependida.

"Blake?" Harry perguntou com uma careta na face só de ouvir o nome.

Os outros olharam confusos para Harry e Tonks.

"Sim, Charles Blake. Você... você lembra dele, certo?" A mulher perguntou com cautela.

"Acho que me recordo dele vagamente." Harry respondeu em um tom cortante. Ele não estava querendo esquecê-lo com pressa. O homem era alguém com quem ele ainda pretendia ficar quite.

Novamente Tonks corou, mas continuou falando rapidamente.

"Sim, bem, eu disse a seu pai o que aconteceu com ele e acho que James não estava pronto." A mulher falou.

"O que aconteceu com Blake?" O garoto perguntou, imaginando a razão de seu pai estar se importando com isso.

"Eu contei a ele sobre o rebaixamento de Blake." Ela disse suspirando.

Harry a olhou confuso.

"Por que isso estaria preocupando meu pai?" Ele perguntou antes que pudesse se impedir.

Foi o momento de Tonks ficar confusa.

"Sabe... porque, porque seu pai estava tentando fazê-lo ser demitido." Respondeu.

Tonks observou a expressão chocada de Harry e Damien.

"Vocês... vocês não sabiam?" Ela pergutou hesitante, amaldiçoando-se baixinho.

Os dois irmãos balançaram a cabeça. Tonks sentiu a face queimar. Ótimo, ela estava só estragando tudo naquele dia.

"Por que meu pai estava querendo que ele fosse demitido?" Damien perguntou. Ele sabia que seu pai não se dava bem com Blake, mas não pensava que seria ético da parte dele tentar fazer o outro auror ser demitido por causa disso.

A face de Tonks empalideceu ao ouvir a pergunta. Ela olhou para Harry antes de se levantar.

"Não sei. Eu deveria estar indo embora. Está ficando tarde." A mulher disse. Ela iria escutar muito de James agora. Se Harry e Damien não sabiam, significava que o homem estava escondendo a situação.

"Tonks, senta. São apenas oito horas. Diga, por que meu pai está atrás de Blake?" Harry perguntou.

"Sério, Harry, eu já fiz besteira o suficiente. Você deveria perguntar a James." Tonks implorou.

"Tonks, me diz." O garoto disse novamente, um pouco mais rígido.

A mulher sentou de novo, resignada a contar tudo. O dano já estava feito. Não causaria mais nenhum mal.

"Por que meu pai estava tentando fazer com que Blake fosse demitido?" Harry repetiu a pergunta. Ele sabia que aquela bola nojenta devia ter feito algo para deixar seu pai fora do sério. A questão era: o que?

"O que Blake fez?" Perguntou.

Nesse momento, Tonks levantou a cabeça surpresa.

"Pensei que isso seria óbvio." Ela disse direto para Harry.

"O que?" Ele questionou.

"Ele feriu você!"

**xXx**

Lily encontrou James sentado sozinho em seu quarto privativo. Ela correu para dentro do cômodo, feliz por tê-lo encontrado.

"James! Onde você esteve? Estive procurando por você em todos os lugares…" A mulher parou ao ver seu marido direito. O homem estava de cabeça baixa e com os ombros encolhidos. Suas duas mãos estavam fechadas juntas e ele parecia estar perdido em pensamentos.

"James! O que há de errado?" Ela perguntou preocupada. Lily correu até ele e sentou-se a sua frente.

O homem olhou para a esposa, mas não disse nada. Sua mandíbula estava fortemente trincada e seus olhos avelã demonstravam uma profunda ira contida. Lily apenas o vira tão aflito algumas vezes.

"James, o que aconteceu?" Lily perguntou. Todos os pensamentos sobre a conversa com Harry deixaram a sua mente ao ver o marido tão angustiado.

James contou em voz baixa o que Tonks lhe dissera. Lily ficou completamente chocada que o Ministério decidira manter Blake como um auror. Com Harry sendo nomeado o herói do mundo mágico, ela pensara que Blake seria punido por tê-lo ferido. O homem lançara uma imperdoável contra o garoto quando este fora capturado. Ele falhara em dar suporte médico a Harry. A ruiva sabia que era parte do protocolo dos aurores dar assitência médica a qualquer pessoa que fosse capturada, sendo comensal da morte ou não. Claro que isso nem sempre era feito, como Blake nitidamente demonstrou.

"Você não pode recorrer a essa decisão?" Lily perguntou.

James balançou a cabeça. A ruiva tentou confortar o marido.

"James, apenas o esqueça. Não podemos fazer nada sobre a decisão do Ministério. Apenas não pense sobre isso." Ela disse, sem saber o que mais fazer.

O homem olhou para a esposa com um olhar determinado.

"Não posso esquecer isso, Lily!" James sibilou entredentes. "Não posso esquecer o que ele fez! Não posso esquecer que ele feriu Harry! Ele torturou meu filho e as pessoas para as quais eu trabalho não estão fazendo nada sobre isso!" Ele se levantou e começou a andar.

"Trabalhei para o Ministério por vinte anos! Duas décadas da minha vida em que passei a serviço do ministro e é isso o que eles fazem por mim? Eles deixam uma pessoa machucar meu filho intencionalmente e sair ileso, sem nenhuma censura." James gritou.

"Blake foi punido…" Lily tentou falar.

"Rebaixamento! Ele foi rebaixado em apenas um posto! Um posto! Ele vai subir rapidinho." O homem cuspiu.

Lily se levantou e foi até ele. Vê-lo andando de um lado para o outro a estava fazendo ficar nervosa.

"Você precisa se acalmar! Gritar não vai ajudar." Ela disse a ele. A mulher odiava quando o marido agia daquele jeito.

James parou de andar e lançou um olhar furioso a Lily. Depois de um momento, entretanto, ele se sentou. O homem passou as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados e deixou escapar um suspiro frustrado.

"Apenas não consigo acreditar que Blake saiu ileso de uma suspensão." Disse um pouco mais calmo.

"Eu realmente pensei que ele receberia o que merece. Queria que o distintivo de auror dele fosse tomado depois do que fez." A voz de James falhou. Ele fechou os olhos e fez a imagem do corpo surrado e cheio de hematomas de Harry sair de sua mente. Ele não podia esquecer como o filho fora machucado, como ele estava ferido ao sair de seu julgamento. Os hematomas vívidos no pescoço do garoto o fizeram perder a pouca paciência que tinha. O homem nunca esqueceria aquela imagem.

"James, estou brava com o Ministério também. Queria que Blake fosse punido, mas se isso não aconteceu, não podemos fazer nada a respeito. Não fique irritado sobre algo ao qual você não tem controle." Lily disse tentando acalmá-lo.

James apenas assentiu. Ele sabia que a esposa estava certa, mas não conseguia se livrar da raiva que sentia. O homem sentia-se traído. No momento, o auror não sabia nem se queria fazer parte do Ministério. O que o matava era que Blake saíra ileso após ferir Harry.

James disse a Lily que ia sair um pouco. Ele precisava pensar e colocar a cabeça em ordem.

**xX****x**

"O que?"

Harry queria ter certeza de que entendera o que Tonks estava dizendo.

"Ele bateu nele de verdade?" Damien perguntou admirado.

Tonks assentiu com a cabeça.

"James estava tão furioso, não que alguém poderia ter ficado em seu caminho. Tiveram que ir três aurores para arrancá-lo de cima de Blake." A mulher disse.

"Ele não ficou com problemas por ter batido em Blake?" Ron perguntou.

"Acho que ele teria, mas deixaram passar por causa do que Blake fez. Ouvi que Blake processou James pelo ocorrido, mas nada foi levado adiante." Tonks disse a eles.

"Por que?" Damien perguntou antes que pudesse se segurar.

A auror olhou diretamente para Harry. Ela não sabia como dizer aquilo em voz alta.

"Oh!" O menino disse, entendendo o que acontecera. Harry matara Voldemort e sem querer tornou-se o herói do mundo mágico. O Ministério não iria fazer nada contra os Potters. Seria um movimento bem estúpido.

"Blake foi suspenso. Ele ia perder o distintivo, mas quando toda a investigação ficou completa... bem, o Ministério decidiu que retirá-lo do emprego seria injusto. Eles lhe devolveram o emprego, mas o rebaixaram de posto." Tonks explicou.

Finalmente a mulher conseguiu sair do salão comunal. Ela deixou o local rapidamente depois de responder o maior número de perguntas que pôde. A maioria vieram de Damien e Ron. Harry ficou quieto na maior parte do tempo.

Enquanto Harry deitava em sua cama naquela noite, sua mente estava se enchendo com todo os tipos de pensamentos. Ele sentiu-se estranhamente irritado por seu pai ter ido atrás de Blake. Ele sabia porquê o homem fizera aquilo e entendia perfeitamente, mas uma parte de si gritava, 'Caramba, pai, você deveria tê-lo deixado para mim!'

O garoto sabia que seu pai apenas tentou protegê-lo, mas aquilo o irritava mais do que o confortava.

**xX****x**

Conforme o grupo de cinco adolescentes iam para o café da manhã, no dia seguinte, Harry silenciosamente resolveu conversar com seu pai. Ele tinha que lembrá-lo de que não era uma criança que precisava de proteção. Ele podia lutar suas próprias batalhas.

Harry saiu de seus pensamentos ao ouvir um nome familiar sendo dito. A cabeça do garoto deu um solavanco quando ouviu o nome 'Bellatrix'. O garoto viu algo há alguns passos a sua frente. Nott estava entrando no salão principal com seu grupo usual. O sonserino magrelo estava falando alto sobre alguma coisa e mencionou o nome de Bella.

Harry já tinha muitos problemas com Nott senior e apenas encontrara-se com o filho deste da última vez em que estivera preso em Hogwarts. Ele descobrira que também não tinha muita paciência com Nott júnior.

O garoto estreitou os olhos para Nott, mas tentou não ouvir a conversa. Ele não achava que o sonserino tinha algo de bom para falar sobre Bella. Afinal, Nott senior e Bella sempre estavam brigando. Era natural que o filho falasse algo ofensivo sobre a mulher. O sonserino falava alto e Harry não consguia bloquear as palavras.

"... ouvi ontem que ela morreu. Não sei onde ela estava, mas é óvbio que a família a estava escondendo. Perda de tempo se você perguntar minha opinião. Ela já estava morta para todos os efeitos. A alma dela tinha sido sugada há muito tempo atrás. A família dela apenas deveria tê-la entregado ao ministério." Nott dizia em escárnio.

Harry sentiu a mão de Damien segurá-lo quando foi pegar sua varinha. O irmão sussurrava algo a ele.

"Apenas o ignore, Harry. Não dê bola para ele."

O garoto retirou a mão do bolso e continuou andando. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era chegar até o saláo principal. Se conseguisse isso, poderia impedir-se de matar o sonserino.

"Se ela tivesse sido levada para Azkaban e recebido o beijo do dementador ali, teria sido uma morte mais digna. Mas ouvi que a sentença do beijo foi dada pelo Lorde das Trevas em pessoa." Nott ainda não tinha terminado.

Harry continuou andando, sua mente focada em chegar ao salão principal. Ele tentou realmente controlar a ira que o consumia por dentro. Alguns estudantes caminhavam em direção ao salão com o intuito de tomar café da manhã. Todos ouviam claramente as palavras de Nott.

"Acho que a notícia estará logo nos jornais. A notícia da morte dela. Descobri através da família enquanto estava em casa." O sonserino disse, adorando a atenção que estava recebendo das pessoas a sua volta.

"Por que o Lorde das Trevas a puniu tão severamente? Ela deve ter feito algo bem estúpiudo." Outro sonserino disse.

Nott soltou um riso e continuou sem saber que Harry estava bem atrás de si.

"Ela fez algo bem estúpido! Lembra quando os jornais falaram sobre o fato do Lorde das Trevas ter criado Horcruxes? Então, ela recebeu uma para proteger, mas a vadia perdeu! Consegue imaginar? Aquela puta idiota conseguiu perder uma das Horcruxes. Não me assusta que a alma dela tenha sido sugada para fora..." Nott nunca conseguiu terminar.

O som de um vento selvagem foi tudo o que ele ouviu quando uma força o lançou ao chão. O sonserino olhou para cima e viu Harry indo em sua direção. Os olhos do grifinório estavam alguns tons mais escuros e fixos no outro garoto. A boca de Harry estava torta de raiva e o seu olhar era assassino.

Os sonserinos que andavam com Nott pegaram suas varinhas, mesmo antes de perceberem quem havia atacado. Eles ficaram parados olhando Harry. O grifinório meneou a mão e jogou os meninos longe. O caos aconteceu entre os outros estudantes quando ouviram o som da explosão que ocorreu quando os garotos bateram contra a parede e ficaram inconscientes. Todos se afastaram de Harry, não querendo ficar entre ele e Nott.

Damien, Ron, Hermione e Ginny observaram Harry caminhar até Nott e agarrá-lo com apenas uma mão. Eles observaram temerosos quando o amigo jogou o sonserino contra a parede.

"Eu vou buscar ajuda." Hermione disse e imediatamente correu para o salão principal.

Nott choramingou enquanto Harry o batia contra a parede, repetitivamente. Ele estava muito assustado para tentar lutar contra o garoto. O grifinório lançou o outro para longe, que deslizou pelo chão.

"Tente repetir aquilo!" Harry sibilou com raiva.

Nott não respondeu. Ele tentou se levantar, mas Harry o impediu. Levantando a mão, o grifinório suspendeu o outro no ar. O olhar de Harry era assustador. O ambiente a sua volta parecia estalar com magia. Foi nesse momento que Damien percebeu que o irmão não estava usando sua varinha. Ele fizera tudo aqui apenas com as mãos.

No começo parecia que Harry estava apenas elevando Nott aos ares, mas logo todos perceberam, horrorizados, que o garoto estava asfixiando o outro. O sonserino se revirava, suspenso, e tentava se livrar da força invísivel que o mantinha suspenso pelo pescoço. Os dedos dele arranhavam e apertavam o próprio pescoço tentando escapar.

Damien ouviu Ron xingando ao seu lado. Nott estava ficando azul, mas Harry não o deixava ir. A mão do grifinório ainda estava levantada e ele não aparentava nenhum sinal de que libertaria o outro. Damien sentiu seu coração ir ao estômago. Harry ia matar Nott! Ele correu até o irmão com o intuito de fazê-lo parar. O menino segurou a mão do irmão mais velho e tentou quabrar o contato da magia, mas não conseguia.

"Harry, pára! Você vai matá-lo! Pára!" Damien gritou.

O garoto nem mesmo olhou na direção do irmão mais novo. Por mais que Damien tentasse, não conseguia quebrar a maldição que mantinha Nott no ar.

"Harry, por favor, pára! Você está matando ele! Pára!" Damien gritou de novo. O menino estava entrando em pânico agora.

De repente, Damien sentiu-se sendo puxado para trás. James chegara e o tirara do caminho. O menino viu o pai colocar o braço em volta da cintura de Harry, enquanto sua outra mão alcançava a mão erguida do garoto.

"Harry, pare!" O auror gritou.

Alguns professores vieram do salão principal. Hermione estava parada atrás deles, com uma expressão bem pálida. Todos correram para retirar Harry de perto de Nott.

Finalmente conseguiram. A conexão foi rompida e o sonserino caiu no chão, respirando profundamente em busca de ar. Harry lutou para se livrar do aperto que o segurava. Seus olhos brilharam na direção de Nott e ele gritou.

"Se você ao menos mencionar Bella de novo, juro por Deus que vou matar você!"

Nott estava à beira da inconsciência. Dois professores o ajudavam a levantar. Harry se livrou do aperto e virou-se para James e os professores. O olhar de fúria do garoto fez todo mundo recuar de medo. Todos, exceto James. Ele observava o filho com a mesma raiva. O grifinório deu as costas e saiu correndo antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

Harry pôde jurar que ouviu o pai gritando atrás dele, mas preferiu não dar atenção. Damien correu atrás do irmão a toda velocidade com o intuito de alcançá-lo.

"Harry! Espere! Onde você está indo?"

O garoto não parou. Damien continuou correndo, tentando fazer o irmão parar.

Antes que Damien pudesse chegar até o irmão, ele o viu desaparecer. O menino parou de sopetão, completamente surpreso com o que vira. Ele sabia o que Harry tinha feito, mas aquilo era impossível enquanto dentro de Hogwarts. Harry havia apartado.

Damien balançou a cabeça e correu até o ponto onde o irmão estivera momentos antes. Ele andou por ali nervosamente, pensando: 'Não pode ser possível. Não pode'. Hermione dissera inúmeras vezes que ninguém podia aparatar ou desaparatar dentro de Hogwarts. Os escudos protetores impediriam.

O menino ouviu o som de passos apressados e observou seu pai correndo até ali.

"Onde está ele?"

Damien ficou parado em choque. Ele não sabia o que dizer. Será que seu pai acreditaria se contasse que Harry aparatou? Algo lhe dizia para não revelar nada. Apenas não parecia certo.

"Damien! Onde está ele?" James gritou. Ele parecia realmente bravo.

"Eu... eu não sei, pai." Damien gaguejou. Seu coração ainda estava a todo vapor por ter visto Nott daquele jeito e depois Harry aparatando.

James não estava atento a nada. Ele deu largos passos em direção a Damien e o segurou rudemente.

"Damien! Nem mesmo pense em acobertá-lo. Me fala pra onde ele foi?"

Quando o menino recusou-se a responder, James o levou para seu quarto. Ele precisava descobrir onde Harry estava. O moreno estava em sérios problemas.

**xXx**

"Pela última vez, pai, eu não sei pra onde ele foi!" Damien gritou irritado.

Fazia duas horas desde que Harry deixara Hogwarts e Damien passara todo aquele tempo no quarto privativo dos pais tentando convencê-los de que não sabia onde o irmão estava. Lily e James não desistiam, entretanto. O menino não era realmente honesto quando tratava-se de Harry. Os dois pais sabiam que ele mentiria sem pestanejar se fosse para proteger o irmão mais velho.

Nott fora levado à enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey confirmou que o garoto estava bem. Nenhum dano permanente tinha acontecido. Ele parecia estar bem pior do que a realidade. Não havia nenhum hematoma para se preocupar. O sonserino ficaria em observação durante aquele dia, apenas para assegurar sua condição. Teria alta no dia seguinte.

De qualquer modo, aquilo não significava que Harry não fosse sofrer. A professora McGonagall estava irada e mesmo Dumbledore estava bravo, o que não era de seu feitio. O grifinório estaria em sérios problemas quando voltasse.

Damien estava entrando em pânico, Harry ainda não voltara. Uma breve olhada no mapa do maroto confirmou que ele não estava dentro de Hogwarts e nem nas áreas do castelo. Onde estava Harry? E como ele conseguira aparatar? Damien não sabia porque estava mantendo essa informação em segredo, mas não sentia que deveria contar aos seus pais. Seu irmão poderia explicar quando voltasse. 'Se ele voltar' uma voz disse em sua mente. O menino empurrou o pensamento. Harry não os deicaria novamente. Ele não faria isso.

"Damy, você está ouvindo?"

A voz nervosa de Lily trouxe o menino para o presente.

"Sim, mãe." Damien respondeu automaticamente.

"Você deve ter visto em que direção ele foi." Ela disse exasperada.

"Eu disse que ele meio que... desapareceu." O menino disse baixo. "Não vi pra onde ele foi."

"Você está mentindo." James acusou.

"Não estou não! Não sei onde ele está!" Damien respondeu com raiva.

"Fale a verdade!" James trovejou.

"Ele está falando a verdade."

Os três Potters viraram de sopetão e viram Harry parado na porta. Damien deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio. Ele estava tão feliz em ver o irmão de novo. Harry não tinha fugido! Quase instantâneamente sentiu pena do irmão mais velho. Ele estava com tantos problemas agora. Damien nem mesmo aguentava pensar sobre isso.

Harry, entretanto, não parecia amedrontado. Ele calmamente entrou no cômodo de fechou a porta. Damien, nervoso, o observou se aproximando. Os olhos de Harry encararm os de James. Damien se arrepiou ao ver o olhar que o pai lançou ao irmão. O moreno de olhos verdes não reagiu àquilo. Ele crescera com Voldemort, portanto o olhar do pai não o deixava com medo.

"Sente-se, Harry." O comando quieto veio de Lily.

Harry nem mesmo lutou contra e sentou em uma das cadeiras disponíveis. Ele olhou para os pais de modo cansado como se dissesse: 'Andem logo'.

"Explique-se. No que diabos você estava pensou que estava fazendo?" James perguntou bravo.

"Pensei que isso fosse óbvio. Estava tentando sufocar aquele bastardo até a morte e teria feito se você não tivesse me impedido." O garoto disse com um olhar gélido direcionado a James.

Damien fechou os olhos e esperou a erupção do pai, que com certeza aconteceria. O auror encarou o filho mais velho.

"De todas as coisas... não posso acreditar... eu apenas não sei mais o que fazer com você!" James gritou. Ele estava sem palavras, o que somente mostrava o tamanho de sua ira.

"Você não precisa fazer nada." Harry cuspiu.

"Não se atreva a falar comigo desse jeito, Harry!" James retaliou.

"Pai, por favor, tente se acalmar. Não foi culpa do Harry. Eu te contei o que Nott disse sobre Bella..." Damien tentou dizer, mas James explodiu.

"Não me importo com o que aquele garoto disse! Não há nenhuma desculpa para ter agido daquele jeito!" O homem gritou contra a face do filho mais novo.

"Por que você está gritando com ele? Grita comigo, é comigo que você está bravo!" Harry disse, levantando-se nervoso.

"Claro que estou bravo com você. O que você pensava que eu iria fazer, ficaria feliz? Você atacou um outro aluno! Não me interessa o que ele estava dizendo! Não há justificativa para o jeito como você agiu!" James estava tão zangado que não poderia ter parado nem se tentasse.

"James, por favor..." Lily tentou pará-lo.

"Acho que posso decidir como agir. Você não pode fazer essa decisão por mim!" Harry cuspiu de volta.

"E daí? Toda vez que alguém fizer um comentário que você não gostar, vai sair por aí ferindo as pessoas ou tentando matá-las? É assim que quer agir? Como um..." James conseguiu se impedir de dizer o resto das palavras.

Era muito tarde, entretanto. Todos no cômodo já sabiam o que o homem ia dizer. Damien sentiu as lágrimas pinicarem o canto de seus olhos. Harry deu um passo a frente, um olhar perigoso apareceu em sua face.

"Vamos, diga! Como um comensal da morte!" O garoto sibilou perigosamente.

James encarou os olhos do filho, sem saber o que falar. Lily escutara o suficiente. Ela colocou Damien para fora do cômodo, instruindo para que ele fosse para seu salão comunal e que ficasse por lá. O menino saiu de lá, olhando para Harry mais uma vez.

"Vocês dois, sentem!" Ela comandou.

Harry e James continuaram em pé, fazendo Lily gritar suas ordens novamente. Ainda se encarando, ambos pai e filho sentaram-se.

"Vamos conversar sobre isso de uma maneira civilizada." A mulher disse sentando-se também.

James e Harry continuaram em silêncio. Lily encarou os olhos do marido. O homem finalmente suspirou tentando se acalmar.

"Harry, eu..."

"Você deveria saber que eu não sou um comensal da morte. Eu não era um comensal quando estava com ele, então duvido que me tornarei um agora!" Harry disse extremamente nervoso. As palavrs foram cuspidas, especialmente ao dizer 'comensal da morte'.

James abaixou a cabeça. Ele sabia disso, havia visto muitas memórias sobre a infância do filho para saber que ele, por mais estranho que fosse, não gostava de ser chamado de comensal da morte. Essa foi uma das razões do apelido 'Príncipe Negro' ter sido criado. Como Harry exergava, ele não era um mero seguidor de Voldemort. Era seu filho. Seu igual. O termo comensal da morte era um insulto para o moreno.

"Eu sei, Harry. Desculpe. Não deveria ter dito isso... eu apenas..." James deixou sua mão cair. Ele realmente tinha pisado na bola. "Não soube como reagir ao que aconteceu hoje. Estudantes sempre brigam entre si, inferno, eu também brigava! Quando estava em Hogwarts estávamos sempre brigando. Mas nunca, nunca, vi ou ouvi um ataque como esse. Foi desproposital." O homem parou quando o filho lhe encarou. Lily rapidamente assumiu o rumo da conversa.

"Você precisa entender que o que fez não é algo que será tolerado. Você podia ter sido expulso."

"Como se eu me importasse." Harry disse não tão baixo.

James continuou, ignorou o comentário do filho.

"Olha, Harry, eu sei que as razões pelas quais você fez isso, mas você não pode continuar se comportando desse jeito. Eu entendo que ele te provocou ao dizer aquelas coisas sobre Bellatrix..." James parou quando o filho lhe lhou feio de novo e impediu-se de ficar chateado. As encaradas de Harry o lembravam muito de como o filho o odiara. "... mas você não pode deixar que as palavras dos outros te afetem desse jeito. Não pode perder a calma e o controle daquele jeito." O homem terminou.

Harry o olhou incrédulo.

"Você tem muita coragem de dizer isso!" Disse o garoto.

"O que?" James perguntou perplexo.

"Como você pode me dizer para não perder o controle e a paciência depois do que fez com Blake?" Harry replicou, mantendo seus olhos esmeralda fixos no pai.

James ficou chocado ao ouvir o filho. Harry percebeu um leve corar na face do pai.

"Bem, primeiro, eu não sabia que você sabia disso." James respondeu desconfortável. "E segundo, aquilo foi completamente diferente." Ele finalizou.

O garoto ficou ultrajado.

"Como aquilo foi diferente?' Perguntou.

"Você é meu filho. Ele te machucou fisicamente! Eu não iria deixá-lo sair impune dessa." James respondeu.

Harry pôde ver claramente a raiva do pai dissipando. Mas a sua ira continuava retornando, deixando-o exausto.

O garoto soltou um suspiro e relaxou contra sua cadeira.

"Você pode não concordar que as duas situações foram iguais. Às vezes as palavras podem ferir mais do que feitiços." O moreno de olhos esmeralda disse com um tom tristonho.

James sentiu um pouco de pena surgir em si. Agora que se acalmara, entendia porque Harry agira daquele jeito. Ainda assim, a atitude não era aceitável.

"Bem, o que você acha disso: faça o que eu digo e não o que eu faço, caso contrário ficará de castigo por tanto tempo que não verá mais nem mesmo a luz do sol." James disse com um sorriso de lado.

Harry não conseguiu impedir o sorriso que apareceu em seus lados. Ele olhou para o pai e percebeu que esse ria de sua expressão.

"Como se você pudesse me impedir de sair." O garoto desafiou.

"Não me tente." James brincou.

Lily soltou um suspiro de alívio. Ela odiou o modo como os dois ficaram há momentos atrás. Graças a Merlin que tinham voltado ao normal.

Houve uma batida na porta e antes que alguém se levantasse, a professora McGonagall entrou. Seu olhar severo caiu sobre Harry e sua boca ficou ainda menor.

"Sr Potter, fico feliz que tenha se reunido a nós novamente." Ela disse sarcástica. "Por favor, vá até o escritório do diretor. Ele gostaria de ter uma conversa."

Os três Potters foram em direção ao escritório para ver Dumbledore.

Mesmo que Harry tenha dito o contrário em um momento de raiva, ele realmente desejava não ser expulso. O garoto estava começando a gostar da escola, não queria ir embora.

**x****X****x**

A conversa no escritório de Dumbledore ocorreu exatamente como Harry previra. O bruxo disse mais ou menos a mesma coisa que seus pais. Não perca a paciência e controle suas emoções. O que o garoto não estava esperando foi a decisão do diretor de mantê-lo na escola. Já que a maioria dos alunos reportaram que Nott disse coisas ofensivas e derrogatórias sobre alguém que Harry gostava e essencialmente provocara o ataque, o garoto tinha sido salvo da expulsão.

Harry não fora enganado. Ele sabia que o diretor não queria expulsá-lo de Hogwarts. Dumbledore tinha lutado muito para torná-lo o herói do mundo mágico. Não seria de bom tom mostrar ao mundo como Harry era capaz de matar alguém se ficasse bravo o suficiente.

O garoto realmente não conseguia ficar incomodado com isso. Ele desesperadamente queria sua cama e seu sono.

"Apenas me diga qual será minha punição." Harry disse com uma voz entediada.

Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam daquele jeito irritante de sempre.

"Temo que essa não é uma decisão minha. Isso está nas mãos da chefe da sua casa." Ele gesticulou em direção a McGonagall.

A professora estava falando baixo com James e Lily no outro canto. Ela virou-se para o garoto.

Harry tornou para encará-la, entediado com o olhar que está lhe lançava.

"Então, o que será, detenção? Perda de pontos? Limpar os banheiros ou algo estúpido assim?" Harry sorriu quando ela trocou ohares com seus pais.

Os três, de repente, deram sorrisos, fazendo Harry ficar bem desconfortável.

"Oh, não, Sr Potter. Você provou no ano passado que não é afetado por esses tipos de punições. Não, seu castigo será bem único." McGonagall não parecia nem um pouco bem sorrindo.

"Fale o que é. Posso aguentar qualquer coisa." Harry retorquiu.

"Certamente." Ela replicou. "Seus pais foram bons o suficiente para sugerir o que achavam que seria um bom castigo para você. Devo assumir que concordei." Continuou.

Harry olhou contrariado para os pais.

"Você vai ficar uma semana em detenção."

O garoto olhou a professora surpreso.

"É isso?" Ele perguntou, sorrindo da péssima punição.

"Não é só isso." McGonagall continuou.

"Você vai servir detenção com a professora June e com os aurores..." Ela sorriu quando a expressão de Harry mudou. "... no Clube de Duelos!" Terminou.

"O que?" O garoto perguntou horrorizado.

"Bem, já que não podemos impedí-lo de duelar, pensamos que seria produtivo deixá-lo gastar toda essa energia ao ajudar os aurores." McGonagall explicou feliz.

Harry a encarou chocado.

"Não, sem essa!" Exclamou.

"Esse é o seu castigo e você vai cumprí-lo. Não quer que eu extenda para duas semanas, quer?" Ela perguntou.

"Você não faria isso!" Ele disse horririficado.

"Não me teste."

Dito isso, a professora saiu do escritório, seguindo James e Lily que sorriam abertamente.

Harry virou e encarou um Dumbledore entretido.

"E você ainda fala que eu sou malvado." O garoto murmurou antes de deixar o local.

**xXx**

****

_N/T: Gente, obrigada pelas opiniões sobre Príncipe Negro/Príncipe das Trevas. Fiquei muito feliz com as respostas! Até mais!_


	11. The Duelling Club

Capítulo 11: O Clube de Duelos

Harry observou com os olhos apertados enquanto o Salão Principal enchia-se de estudantes, que encaravam tudo animados. Ainda não acreditava que estava fazendo isso. Ele olhou para o palco e viu a Professora June perto de quatro aurores, assistindo ao fluxo de estudantes que iam para o Salão.

Ele percebeu que o salão estava cheio, com mais estudantes do que no ano passado. Parecia que toda a escola tinha aparecido! 'Claro, todos eles querem vir para me assistir sendo humilhado!' Harry pensou consigo. O garoto corou forte quando o Professor Dumbledore anunciou para toda a escola que ele estaria ajudando os aurores no Clube de Duelos. Todos se viraram em seus assentos e o olharam. Droga, Harry odiou quando eles fizeram aquilo!

Harry olhou para as portas principais de novo e avistou o seu pai entrando no salão. Em um flash, o garoto estava em pé diante dele, bloqueando a entrada do homem.

"Boa noite, assistente de duelo!" James cumprimentou com um sorriso irritante.

"Pai." Harry respondeu secamente. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou.

"Bem, eu não poderia perder a oportunidade de ver você, _ensinando._" James estendeu propositalmente a última palavra.

Harry ficou um pouco vermelho, mas manteve seus olhos fixos no homem antes de responder.

"Sinto muito, então, você não terá essa chance."

O sorriso de James sumiu de seu rosto e ele olhou para o filho, confuso.

"O que você está falando? Você tem que ajudar os aurores. Essa é a sua detenção, você não quer aborrecer a McGonagall, acredite em mim." James disse a ele.

"Oh, eu não tenho a intenção. Eu vou cumprir a minha detenção, mas você não vai assistir." Harry respondeu com um sorriso firme no lugar. Já era ruim o suficiente que seus pais tivessem sugerido essa punição horrível. Ele não ia dar a eles o prazer de assistir!

James olhou fixamente para o filho antes de balançar a cabeça.

"Você não pode fazer isso! Não é a sua decisão." Ele disse indignado.

Harry cruzou seus braços no peito e deu a James um olhar que dizia claramente, 'não me teste!'

James viu um dos Aurores passar por eles. Ele o reconheceu como Liam Ferguson e o chamou.

"Ferguson! Diga ao Harry que ele não pode recusar a minha entrada!" James gritou.

O jovem Auror virou-se para olhá-los. Com o tradicional brilho nos olhos de Harry, a face Ferguson empalideceu consideravelmente.

"Eu diria, mas toda vez que ele olha para mim desse jeito, eu congelo por dentro!" O jovem auror respondeu, antes de, rapidamente, cair fora.

Harry encarou seu pai de novo e deu-lhe um sorriso triunfante. James olhou para as costas do auror, antes de gritar um 'covarde' para ele. Harry acenou com a mão, fechando a porta na cara de James.

Ele se virou para encarar o salão e sentiu sua felicidade temporária ir embora. Os estudantes estavam todos o encarando, junto com os aurores. Harry viu Tonks tentando esconder seu sorriso, mas falhando miseravelmente. Assim que o garoto entrou no salão de vez, a Professora June tomou o palco.

"Bem vindos, alunos! É realmente um prazer ter tantos de vocês no clube. Acho que nós temos que agradecer aos aurores por isso." A Professora June olhou diretamente para Harry. Era evidente que a maioria da escola tinha aparecido por causa dele e não dos aurores.

Com uma carranca vinda de Harry, ela continuou.

"Eles têm muitas lições panejadas, mas por hoje, eu gostaria que todos praticassem alguns dos feitiços básicos. Seria ideal, já que é a primeira aula."

Harry já tinha se dirigido para as sombras, esperando que não fosse mencionado. Imaginou que poderia apenas assustar qualquer um que cometesse o erro de pedir a sua ajuda. Infelizmente, isso não ia acontecer.

"Nós também temos um ajudante especial conosco hoje. O Sr. Harry Potter teve a gentileza de vir nos ajudar com os aurores. Ele irá os auxiliar hoje."

Todas as cabeças se viraram para olhá-lo. Harry apenas observou a todos sem expressão. Ele viu os rostos sorridentes de Damien e Ron. Tonks assumiu o posto da Professora June e Harry ouviu seu nome sendo chamado para uma demonstração.

Com um profundo suspiro de frustração, Harry subiu no palco.

"Me mate, apenas me mate agora." Ele murmurou enquanto subia ao palco.

**xXx**

Damien amava aquilo. Harry estava cômico, tentando conter-se e não atacar o Auror que realizava a demonstração. A varinha dele voou para a mão do Auror pela terceira vez. O garoto não parecia divertido, apesar de tudo. Damien podia ver claramente que Harry estava ansioso para retaliar e realmente tentar resistir ao ataque, mas disseram a ele para ficar ali, como um idiota, e deixar o feitiço de desarmamento atingir seu alvo. Damien sabia que não havia sentido nisso. Nenhum atacante ficaria ali parado e deixaria você desarmá-lo. Mas o auror Green queria mostrar como o feitiço acontecia e o efeito que causava na varinha.

Green ergueu sua varinha para o salão antes de explicar os erros comuns que as pessoas cometem.

"Sempre se assegure de que você está segurando sua varinha firmemente. Muitos cometem o erro de segurar sua varinha livremente, portanto não conseguem impedir o atacante de os desarmar. Mantenha um controle firme sobre a sua varinha."

Harry lançou ao auror um olhar descontente.

"Alguém poderia pensar que isso seria bom senso." Harry disse em voz alta. A face do auror avermelhou, mas ele não disse nada e continuou com seu discurso, ignorando Harry.

Damien e Ron estavam em acessos de risos silenciosos, enquanto Harry ficava cada vez mais aborrecido e irritado a cada segundo. Até mesmo Hermione e Ginny não conseguiam parar de sorrir com a expressão do amigo.

"Ah cara, esse é um momento para se registrar. Eu gostaria de ter a minha câmera. Onde está o Colin quando você precisa dele?" Damien disse, com lágrimas de riso nos olhos.

Hermione olhou em sua volta, tentando identificar seus colegas da Grifinória.

"Isso é estranho." Ela murmurou consigo mesma.

"O que é estranho?" Perguntou Ginny.

"Você pensaria que Colin estaria aqui com o resto da Grifinória, mas eu não vejo nem ele e nem Dennis em lugar algum." Ela escaneou o salão de novo para ver se conseguia ver um dos irmãos Creevey.

"Eles estão aqui em algum lugar. Você não consegue achá-los porque há muita gente aqui!" Disse Ginny, depois de também escanear a sala.

Hermione parecia pensativa por um momento, mas foi distraída quando o auror começou a pedir a todos para formar grupos de dez. Os aurores e Harry iriam ficar em um grupo cada um e passar a maneira correta de segurar sua varinha. Ela pegou o olhar no rosto de Harry, e verdadeiramente sentiu pena do amigo. Isso era _realmente _uma punição para ele.

**xXx**

"Tente apontar isso pra mim, você pode ter sucesso!" Harry virou-se para o lufano do terceiro ano.

O nervoso e trêmulo garoto apontou sua varinha para o outro, mas estava tremendo tão forte que a varinha sacudiu em sua mão. Harry forçou sua respiração a ficar tranquila, numa vã tentativa de se acalmar. Ele não podia imaginar como deveria ajudar alguém que não conseguia nem segurar firme sua varinha.

Todos estavam praticando o feitiço de desarmamento. Simples, mas alguns estudantes estavam tendo dificuldade, então mandaram Harry ir ajudá-los. Esse estudante em particular.

"Apenas segure firme a varinha! Por que você está tremendo?" Harry virou-se para ele novamente.

O garoto soltou um grito antes de deixar cair sua varinha. Ele abaixou-se às pressas para pegá-la. Harry olhou para o teto com irritação e murmurou algumas palavras bem escolhidas para si.

O terceiranista que atendia pelo nome de George Sutherland, apontou sua varinha para Harry e tentou ficar firmemente parado. O moreno de olhos esmeralda pedia a ele para mirá-lo e executar o feitiço de desarmamento. Seria muito mais fácil se concentrar naquele feitiço em particular se Harry não estivesse olhando para ele mortalmente.

"Você poderia… você p-poderia n-não olhar para mim d-desse jeito." Ele guinchou.

Harry apenas olhou mais forte pra ele, fazendo o garoto dar um passo para trás.

"Apenas diga o feitiço!" Harry sussurrou para ele.

George estava tão intimidado por Harry que não conseguia mirar. O feitiço saiu de sua varinha e foi para a direção oposta de Harry. Atingiu uma das janelas. Harry olhou com raiva para o Hufflepuff.

"Você sabe o que você poderia fazer? Tente mirar na janela, talvez você me atinja em vez disso!"

"Hm, Harry! Uma palavra, por favor." Professora June o chamou.

Harry fechou seus olhos, abriu os punhos e foi até ela.

"Sr. Potter, você tem que ser paciente. Você não pode ensinar alguém ficando com raiva deles." Ela explicou.

Harry olhou para ela também.

"Você não pode ensiná-los, na verdade! É inútil." Ele atirou de volta.

Professora June sorriu para ele.

"Eu acho que o problema que você está tendo é mais ao fato de que a maioria dos estudantes hesitaria em lançar um feitiço em _você. _Mesmo que seja apenas um duelo de treinamento."

Harry manteu a carranca em sua face, mas se sentiu um pouco melhor. 'Eles devem estar com medo de mim', pensou com satisfação.

Professora June saiu e foi auxiliar um estudante do sexto ano. Harry ficou observando o salão e a massa de estudantes lançando o feitiço de desarmamento. Ele podia dizer que não era o único tendo um tempo horrível. A maioria dos alunos estavam parecendo decepcionados por terem que desempenhar um exercício tão básico. Eles esperavam alguma coisa mais excitante. Já que tinham aurores os ensinando.

Ele percebeu George o olhando. Assim que Harry encontrou os seus olhos, o menino se endireitou e segurou sua varinha diante dele com um olhar determinado na face. Ele lançou o feitiço mirando Harry. Mesmo antes do feitiço sair da varinha, o moreno de olhos verdes sabia que não iria atingir seu alvo. O feitiço foi para a sua direita e atingiu a parede de pedra.

Harry suspirou e beliscou a ponte de seu nariz, afastando a dor de cabeça que estava aparecendo por detrás de seus olhos.

"Como está indo?"

Harry abriu seus olhos para ver Damien de pé diante dele, um largo sorriso em seu rosto.

"A veia da minha cabeça está prestes a explodir!" Harry respondeu exasperado.

"Ok" Damien disse enquanto pegava Harry pelo braço e o puxava para um canto.

"Eu acho que você deveria encerrar a sua detenção por hoje. Eu não acho que a Professora McGonagall apreciaria se você matasse um aluno. Especialmente porque essa punição foi porque você tentou matar um." Damien disse com um sorriso.

"Você parece estar aproveitando isso um pouco demais." Harry disse para o irmão.

Damien deu a Harry um grande sorriso antes de voltar para Hermione. Felizmente, o garoto não teve que voltar para George, já que Tonks anunciou o fim da sessão de duelos por aquele dia. O salão ficou vazio, exceto pelos aurores e Harry.

Ron fez um gesto para Harry mostrando que eles esperariam lá fora. O moreno esperou até que Tonks tivesse descido do palco antes de explodir.

"O que diabos foi aquilo? Você chama aquilo de sessão de duelo? Isso foi uma perda de tempo! Você passou a sessão toda no 'Como segurar sua Varinha', quero dizer, por favor! Quem não sabe como segurar uma varinha? E então passando para aquele feitiço de desarmamento? Eu aprendi aquilo quando tinha oito anos! Essa sessão toda foi patética!"

Tonks esperou até que Harry terminasse seu discurso.

"Terminou?" Ela perguntou descaradamente.

Com o brilho nos olhos de Harry, ela continuou.

"Nós tivemos que começar devagar. É uma boa coisa que fizemos, já que a maioria dos terceiranistas nem sequer conseguiam lançar um feitiço tão simples. Nós temos que crescer gradualmente." Ela explicou.

"Bom, você pode querer aumentar um pouco o ritmo." Harry respondeu.

Tonks assegurou que aquilo seria feito. Harry saiu tão rapidamente quanto podia depois daquilo. Ele precisava de uma ducha quente para eliminar aquele dia terrível. Encontrou Damien e o resto do grupo o esperando do lado de fora.

"Não diga nada. Eu não quero falar sobre esse dia horrível, nunca!" Ele avisou enquanto Ron e Damien sufocavam seus sorrisos.

Eles andaram em silêncio, Ginny ao lado de Harry.

"Você estava uma figura naquele palco!" Damien deixou escapar.

"Damy." Harry avisou.

"Bem, você estava. E a sua expressão quando Green explicou 'como segurar sua varinha firmemente, mas não tão firme' foi inestimável." Damien estava rindo de todo o coração agora, Ron e Hermione estavam se juntando a ele.

"Então você honestamente acha que foi uma boa sessão de duelos?" Harry perguntou ultrajado.

"Diabos, não! Aquilo foi terrível. Mas as suas reações fizeram tudo valer a pena." Ron riu.

"Estou contente por ter divertido vocês tanto assim." Harry respondeu secamente.

Todos riram e até mesmo Harry sentiu sua tensão ir embora. Ele não deveria estar tão surpreso. Isso era Hogwarts apesar de tudo e quando o Ministério se juntou, era óbvio que seu programa de ensino seria abismal.

O grupo chegou à entrada principal e andaram até as escadas.

"Eu apenas espero que eles façam alguma coisa que valha a pena enquanto eu estiver aqui. Eu não acho que vou sobreviver a outra sessão de 'como segurar sua varinha' e 'como mirar'. Se eu tenho que ajudar os aurores, eles tem que pelo menos ensinar algo decente." Disse Harry.

"Eu nunca pensei que veria o dia em que você ajudaria um auror." Uma voz parou o grupo antes que eles começassem a subir as escadas.

Todos, exceto Harry, se viraram para ver quem tinha falado. Harry deixou um sorriso se espalhar em seu rosto. Ele não precisava se virar para saber quem era. Ele podia reconhecer aquela voz em qualquer lugar.

"E eu nunca pensei que eu ouviria seu tom sombrio em Hogwarts de novo." Harry disse, enquanto se virava devagar.

Uma figura saiu das sombras, seu sorriso usual firmemente no lugar.

"Com toda a justiça, Harry, eu estava aqui primeiro."

Draco Malfoy saiu para o corredor e deixou seus olhos cinza estudar seu amigo. Ele parecia bem, um pouco cansado talvez, mas bem.

"Malfoy!" Damien exclamou em choque.

Draco olhou para Damien e o resto dos Gryffindors.

"Potty, Weasels." ele disse em forma de cumprimento. Ele ignorou Hermione.

Harry afastou-se do seu irmão e amigos e foi até o seu melhor amigo. Ambos se encaravam. Sorrindo feito loucos, mas sem dizer nada.

"Eu pensei que você não voltaria." Harry afirmou.

Draco encolheu seus ombros.

"Eu não estava planejando voltar, mas existem alguns problemas legais com a Mansão Malfoy. Minha mãe teve que voltar para resolver o problema. Ela imaginou que eu poderia voltar também. Ela está com Dumbledore agora, resolvendo quando eu devo voltar para terminar meu sétimo ano."

Damien ouviu Ron gemer próximo a ele. Não ter Malfoy em Hogwarts era como um sonho virando realidade. Agora o sonserino estava de volta e aquilo apenas significava problema.

"Você quer sair e conversar?" Malfoy perguntou a Harry.

Harry saiu com Draco sem nem olhar para o grupo atrás dele.

"Bem, isso foi rude." Hermione bufou.

O resto concordou silenciosamente.

**xXx**

"Então, o que é isso que eu ouvi sobre você estar ajudando aurores? O inferno congelou?" Draco perguntou.

Harry não pode deixar de sorrir de volta. Os dois rapazes estavam sentados nos degraus de pedra que levavam às portas principais.

"É a McGonagall. Ela preparou essa detenção do mal para mim." Harry explicou.

"O que você fez?" Draco perguntou.

Harry pensou em dizer a ele, mas então mudou de ideia. Ele não achava que Draco precisava ouvir isso. E mais, Harry não pensava que conseguiria repetir o que Nott disse de qualquer maneira.

"Então você está realmente aqui?" Harry perguntou, mudando de assunto.

"Como eu disse, coisas legais." Draco respondeu.

"Como o que?" Perguntou.

Draco ficou quieto por um momento, imaginando o que dizer.

"O Ministério tomou a Mansão e congelou todo o nosso dinheiro. Eles estão fazendo isso para tentar chegar ao meu pai. O problema é que a Mansão Malfoy foi colocada originalmente no nome da minha mãe. Como isso mudou, ninguém sabe. Até mesmo parte do dinheiro é de minha mãe, mas o Ministro mandou congelar. Ela está tentando resolver. Tudo deve ser resolvido logo."

Harry pensou se fazia ou não a próxima pergunta. Ele decidiu seguir em frente. Estava curioso.

"Você ouviu falar dele?"

Draco olhou para Harry antes de desviar seu olhar para longe. Ele balançou a cabeça. Draco sabia que Harry estava se referindo a Lucius Malfoy.

"Sabe, é tão estranho. Quando ele estava com minha mãe, tudo o que faziam era brigar. Eu estava realmente um pouco aliviado quando nós o deixamos. Eu imaginei que pelo menos ela estaria feliz agora."

Harry observou como o tom de Draco aprofundou e a amargura que ele estava sentido se atou em suas palavras.

"Mas agora, depois de tudo, ela… ela sente a falta dele. Você acredita nisso? Quero dizer, ela disse a ele o quanto ela o odiava na cara dele, mas agora que ele foi embora, ela diz que o ama. Quão ridículo é isso! Eu disse a ela que ela não tem o direito de dizer que o ama ou que sente a falta dele."

Harry observou seu melhor amigo cuidadosamente.

"E você não?" ele perguntou.

Draco olhou para Harry confuso.

"O quê?"

"Sente a falta dele." Harry perguntou.

Draco parecia que ia negar no começo, mas então o olhar intenso em seus olhos desapareceu. Ele abaixou a cabeça e passou as mãos pelos seus cabelos loiros.

"Eu sei que é estúpido. Eu sei, sem dúvida, o tipo de pai que ele era. Eu sei que se chegou a hora, ele ia ficar pra trás e me deixar sofrer, talvez até mesmo me matar se fosse ordenado, mas... Eu não posso deixar de sentir a sua falta. Quero dizer, como eu posso me importar com alguém que nunca se importou comigo. É estúpido, certo?"

"É, certo." Harry respondeu em voz baixa.

Draco olhou para o amigo, desejando que ele não tivesse acabado de dizer aquilo. Se alguém podia entender como ele se sentia era Harry. Draco sabia que o moreno ainda sentia algum tipo de amor por Voldemort. Mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu. O loiro estava lá todos esses anos, enquanto Harry chamava Voldemort de pai. Ele viu a extensão da lealdade de Harry para com ele. Tudo isso não desapareceu do nada. Draco sabia apenas olhando para o amigo que ele estava sofrendo, assim como ele, sem o seu pai.

"Então, como Dumbledore está tratando você? Continua te irritando?" Draco perguntou, esperando distrair Harry.

Isso pareceu funcionar. O grifinório olhou para o loiro, um olhar feroz substituiu o desespero em suas íris.

"Ele fica pior a cada dia." Harry respondeu.

"Isso soa como Dumbledore." Draco respondeu, sorrindo com a memória do Diretor.

**xXx**

"Eu não acredito que ele me pôs para fora! Eu nunca pensei que ele faria isso." James exclamou enquanto Lily se enrolou no sofá, uma caneca de chocolate quente em suas mãos.

"Bom, você devia ter previsto isso." Ela disse, aproveitando a reação do marido.

"Na próxima vez, eu vou para o salão antes dele. Ele não pode me expulsar assim, certo?" James tramou.

Lily riu da intriga do marido.

"James, eu preciso falar com você sobre uma coisa. É importante." Lily começou. Ela ainda tinha que contar a ele o que aconteceu com Poppy.

James olhou para a esposa com curiosidade.

"O que está errado, Lily? A última vez que você disse que nós tínhamos algo importante para conversar você me disse que estava grávida." Os olhos de James de repente alargaram com aquele pensamento e ele a olhou em choque

"Você está…?"

"Não." Lily respondeu curtamente.

"Oh, tenho que dizer que estou aliviado. Eu não acho que consigo aguentar mais nenhuma prole." James disse, desabando em frente a sua esposa.

Lily olhou para James, mas decidiu não dizer nada mais sobre esse tópico. Ela já tinha gastado tempo suficiente, devia ter contado a James sobre o problema para dormir de Harry há muito tempo. Sem mais hesitação, contou a James o que Poppy tinha dito. Como tinha achado os frascos de Poções para Dormir sem Sonhar no quarto do filho e o que Poppy tinha dito sobre ele ter ido vê-la.

James sentou em silêncio enquanto Lily terminava. Ele não parecia preocupado como a ruiva pensou que ficaria.

"James, eu acho que nós devíamos falar com Harry sobre isso. Nós precisamos que ele se abra." Lily disse após alguns minutos de silêncio.

James olhou para ela.

"Como você acha que a conversa vai acabar? Eu vou te dizer. Nós vamos perguntar se ele está 'ok' e ele vai responder com um 'estou bem!', então nós o pressionaremos a falar e ele ficará chateado com a gente e ficará num humor ruim, em que ele não irá falar com a gente por dias."

Lily olhou para James com irritação.

"Então o que você acha que nós devemos fazer?" ela perguntou.

"Não fazemos nada." James respondeu.

A mulher olhou para ele com olhos arregalados.

"Não fazemos nada? James, você entendeu o que eu disse? Harry está tendo problemas para dormir! Ele está tomando poções para dormir para ajudá-lo a noite. Isso não é normal! Nós temos que descobrir o que está o incomodando!

James soltou um suspiro.

"Eu sei o que está o incomodando. É óbvio, Lily. Você também sabe, só não quer admitir isso." O homem disse em voz derrotada.

Lily sabia. Ela sabia desde o momento em que viu as Poções para Dormir sem Sonhar. Sabia que nada incomodaria Harry a ponto de ele ter pesadelos. Havia apenas uma única explicação possível. Voldemort. Harry estava sofrendo por causa do que aconteceu com Voldemort.

Lily abaixou a sua caneca e olhou diretamente para o marido.

"Você não acha que nós devíamos falar com ele sobre, sobre Voldemort?"

James não pôde conter o arrepio que percorreu sua espinha.

"Eu já lhe disse, isso não vai ajudar em nada. Harry não nos dirá nada sobre isso." James replicou.

"Então o que você acha que nós devíamos fazer?" Lily estava inflexível sobre isso.

"Olha, Lily. Harry não é igual a Damien. Nós não podemos fazê-lo sentar e conversar e esperar que ele se abra. Ele precisa ajustar suas emoções sozinho. É o único jeito dele se curar. Ele não é uma criança e odeia ser tratado como uma. Eu sei como você se sente. Eu sinto o mesmo. Eu quero ajudá-lo, mas se eu aprendi alguma coisa ano passado, foi que Harry é uma pessoa muito privada. Eu não quero que ele se sinta sufocado com tanta atenção." James explicou.

Lily não parecia muito feliz, mas sabia que um pouco do que James falava estava certo.

"Eu continuo achando que nós devíamos dizer a ele que nós estamos aqui. Se ele precisar de nós, nós estamos aqui." Ela disse tristemente. "Eu odeio que ele não venha até nós. Ele vai até Poppy, mas ele não vem até mim. Eu sou a mãe dele e ele me trata como uma estranha." Lily adicionou.

James se aproximou e abraçou a esposa.

"Dê a ele tempo, Lily. Ele virá até nós. Uma vez que Harry se encaixar melhor, ele verá que nós estamos aqui para ele. Apenas dê a ele o espaço que ele precisa." James aconselhou.

Lily acenou com a cabeça, ainda não se sentindo particularmente confortada.

"A propósito, o que você estava fazendo no quarto do Harry?" James perguntou.

"Eu fui ver por que ele furou comigo noite passada." Ela respondeu.

De repente, uma memória apareceu. Ela se sentou e olhou para James.

"Na verdade, eu tenho mais uma coisa importante para conversar com você." Ela disse. "Quando eu fui ao quarto do Harry, ele não estava sozinho." Começou. "Ele estava com Ginny. Eles estavam, bem, eles estavam os dois na cama." Lily disse, corando com a memória.

James olhou pra ela, sem expressão.

"E?" Questionou. "Crianças estão sempre se sentando nas camas um dos outros. Qual é o problema?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu não disse que eles estavam sentados." Lily disse com um olhar significativo na face.

A face de James imediatamente se aqueceu quando compreendeu.

"Oh! Você quer dizer que eles estavam… oh, certo."

Lily são sabia que James podia corar tão forte.

"Eu não sabia que Harry estava saindo com ela." Ele adicionou.

"O que, hm, o que eles estavam… Quero dizer, eles estavam…"

"Não! Quero dizer, eu não acho que eles… É melhor que não tenham…" Lily respirou fundo para se acalmar.

"Eles estavam se beijando quando eu entrei." Ela explicou.

A expressão de James relaxou.

"Oh, ok, bom, isso não é tão ruim." O homem tinha visivelmente relaxado.

"Você tem que falar com ele sobre isso." Lily disse determinadamente.

James olhou para ela com surpresa.

"O que nós acabamos de discutir?" Ele perguntou incrédulo.

**xXx**

Todos tinham ido para a cama na hora que Harry voltou para o Salão Comunal. Ele entrou e achou o salão comunal vazio, ou foi o que ele pensou, à primeira vista.

"Bom, vocês dois tinham um monte de coisa para conversar."

Harry olhou para Damien, que estava enrolado num cobertor sobre a poltrona.

"Você não devia estar na cama?" Harry perguntou.

"Eu não podia dormir até que visse você." Seu irmão mais novo respondeu.

Com um aceno da sua mão, Harry reacendeu o fogo e se sentou ao lado de Damien.

"Quando ele volta para as aulas?" Damien perguntou.

"Depois do feriado de Natal. Há apenas mais duas semanas nesse semestre, então faz sentido esperar pelo segundo semestre." Harry explicou.

Damien acenou com a cabeça. Ele queria falar com Harry sobre isso a uns dias, mas o irmão estava num mau humor por causa da sua detenção que ele decidiu esperar. Depois de ver Draco, Harry parecia estar de bom humor.

"Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa." Damien começou.

Com um aceno de Harry ele continuou.

"Eu vi você, naquele dia com Nott..."

"Assim como o resto de Hogwarts." Harry interveio.

Damien jogou a ele um olhar que disse 'cala a boca'.

"Eu vi você desaparatar." Damien disse rapidamente.

A expressão de Harry mudou para uma ligeiramente mais séria.

"Eu sei que não se pode aparatar ou desaparatar dentro de Hogwarts e ainda assim eu te vi com meus próprios olhos." Damien disse, confuso. "Como você faz isso?" Perguntou, chegando ao ponto.

Harry olhou para ele atentamente.

"Eu não sei." Respondeu honestamente. "Foi como naquele dia que eu descobri sobre Bella. Eu só queria deixar Hogwarts e eu saí. Foi a mesma coisa, eu não queria estar em Hogwarts e descobri que os escudos não conseguem me prender aqui. Eu passei por eles." Harry disse.

Damien parecia satisfeito com aquela resposta. Ele tinha imaginado tanto. Harry era um bruxo poderoso. Aquele fatídico dia em Hogsmeade mostrou a todos o que Harry é capaz de fazer. Ele nem precisava mais de uma varinha e apenas andava com ela pela força do hábito.

"A mãe e o pai se apavoraram quando você contou pra eles?" Harry perguntou.

Damien balançou a cabeça.

"Eu não disse a eles." Ele explicou.

Com o olhar de questionamento de Harry, ele explicou.

"Eu não quis dizer nada antes de falar com você. Mesmo assim, não é da minha conta. É algo que você pode fazer. Você que deve decidir se alguém deve saber sobre isso ou não."

Harry olhou para o seu irmão mais novo com orgulho. Era em tempos como esse que o garoto agradecia aos deuses por Damien ser seu irmão. Ele sempre colocava Harry em primeiro lugar.

"Obrigado." Harry disse.

"Onde você foi naquele dia? Você demorou um pouco para voltar." Damien não disse ao irmão que temeu que ele não voltasse.

Harry tomou seu tempo respondendo.

"Eu queria ver Bella."

Damien se amaldiçoou. 'Isso devia ter sido óbvio, seu gênio' pensou consigo mesmo.

"Oh, ela foi enterrada na Espanha?" Damien perguntou antes de ser capaz de se parar. Ele achou estranho que Harry pudesse aparatar até a Espanha.

"Não." Harry respondeu simplesmente.

Damien não pressionou Harry. Se ele quisesse elaborar, faria por si mesmo.

"Foi na Cornualha." Harry disse depois de um momento.

"Por que ela foi enterrada lá?" Damien perguntou curiosamente.

"Ela costumava morar lá. Está enterrada ao lado do marido" Os olhos de Harry piscaram com tristeza.

Damien foi pego de surpresa.

"Eu não sabia que ela era viúva. Desculpe." Damien disse. "Você era, você era próximo dele?" Perguntou. Sendo que ele era tão próximo de Bella, ele deve ter sido próximo ao marido dela também.

Harry tinha um olhar distante, como se estivesse trazendo de volta memórias há muito tempo esquecidas.

"Rodolphus morreu há 8 anos." Harry respondeu, seu tom ficou mais duro.

Damien sabia apenas pelo tom diferente de Harry que esse era um assunto doloroso. Ainda assim, ele não podia deixar de fazer a próxima pergunta.

"O que aconteceu?"

Harry olhou diretamente para ele, os olhos de esmerada em chamas.

"Ele foi morto por aurores."

**xXx**

Quando Damien foi para a cama, tarde naquela noite, ele não podia deixar de sentir raiva em nome do irmão. Talvez aquela detenção fosse mais cruel do que qualquer um imaginara. Trabalhando com aurores. Ele imaginou como se sentiria se tivesse que trabalhar junto aos comensais da morte.

Damien considerou que ele ainda não saberia a sensação. Nunca perdera alguém próximo pelas mãos dos comensais da morte. Mas Harry perdeu Rodolphus pelas mãos de um auror.

Quando Damien se moveu em sua cama, desconfortavelmente, prometeu a si que não tiraria sarro de Harry no Clube de Duelo. O irmão ainda considerava os aurores, exceto seu pai e seu padrinho, como inimigos. Não confiava neles. E, agora, Damien entendia completamente a razão. Entendia que Harry estava apenas tentando ficar na mesma sala que os aurores e agir civilizadamente. Ele tinha mais paciência do que demonstrava.

Damien esperava que a detenção passasse rapidamente para que seu irmão não sofresse muito.

**xXx**

_N/T: Muito obrigada a Adla Poyter por ter traduzido esse capítulo para mim. Créditos a ela. _


	12. The Ball

Capítulo Doze: O Baile

Damien não podia acreditar. Ele somente havia recebido um convite para o baile de Natal do ano passado, mas nesse ano recebera seis. Seis convites! Era inacreditável. O menino sentou e leu todos os seus convites, enquanto o professor Binns continuou sua explicação, sem perceber que a maioria da classe prestava atenção nos convites que receberam naquela manhã.

Damien teve que resistir ao impulso de rir alto, enquanto relembrava a reação do irmão naquela manhã. Ele literalmente recebeu uma tempestade de corujas que lutavam entre si para ver qual delas entregava seu cartão primeiro. Ano passado, Harry recebera mais ou menos vinte convites. Apenas aquele fato já era um recorde, porém, esse ano, ele recebera mais convites do que era possível contar! Assim que o garoto sentara, uma onda de corujas foram em sua direção. Ele tivera que se abaixar para conseguir salvar-se de ter sido coberto pelos loucos animais, que tentavam alcançá-lo. O salão principal observou entretido enquanto umas sessenta corujas lutavam para chegar até o grifinório.

No fim das contas, Harry teve que gritar com as aves e mandá-las ir embora, já que não aceitaria nenhuma de suas cartas. As corujas piaram irritadas e saíram voando, ainda lutando para ver qual delas saíria do salão primeiro.

Damien sorriu de lado para si. Ele não iria deixar Harry em paz em relação àquilo tão cedo. O moreno de olhos verdes estava de mau humor, porque percebeu que estaria ajudando no clube de duelos pelas próximas quatro semanas, já que sua detenção equivalia a uma semana, mas o clube apenas era exibido apenas uma vez durante os sete dias. Talvez esse não fosse um bom momento para importuná-lo.

Assim que a aula acabara, Damien saiu da sala. Ele ainda estava incrédulo sobre a quantidade de convites que recebera. Sabia que era um menino de boa aparência, com seus olhos avelã e cabelos pretos, mas, mesmo assim, seis convites eram demais. Ele achava que estava recebendo mais atenção do que o normal, já que o treino com o irmão ajudava a desenvolver mais o seu físico.

Ele nunca ficaria tão definido quanto Harry, mas estava chegando lá. Ainda assim, não era ignorante para o fato de que muitas garotas o convidavam para sair pelo fato de seu irmão ser quem era. Damien sabia que tornara-se mais atraente desde que seu irmão chegara em Hogwarts. Ele chagara a ouvir Emma Rose sussurara no ouvido de sua amiga, enquanto as duas caminhavam, algo como: "Nossa, ele está começando a se assemelhar bastante com o Harry, né? Pena que ele não tenha aquela atitude de "não tô nem aí". Mesmo assim, eu daria meu braço para ficar com ele se ele começar a parecer com o Harry." As duas explodiram em risadinhas depois disso. Damien correu das meninas para o mais longe possível.

Ele entrou no salão principal para almoçar e viu Harry sentado com Ginny, Ron e Hermione. Damien imaginou se Ron tinha conseguido finalmente juntar coragem para convidar Hermione para sair. E jurou que se aqueles idiotas não tivessem se convidado ainda, então iria fazê-lo por eles. Estava começando a ficar irritante como aqueles dois nunca se confrontavam sobre seus sentimentos.

Damien se juntou ao irmão a mesa. Assim que sentou, Lavender e Parvati levantaram e foram em direção ao grupo. O menino sabia o que elas iam dizer antes mesmo que estas chegassem até ali. Elas iam convidar Harry para o baile. De fato, logo as duas garotas aproximaram-se da mesa rindo e colocaram os olhos em cima de Harry, ignorando o resto.

"Hei, Harry!" Disseram ao mesmo tempo.

O garoto, como normalmente fazia, as ignorou. Mesmo assim, as garotas pressionaram a questão.

"Você já decidiu quem vai levar pro baile de natal, Harry?"

Harry levantou a cabeça, já que encarava sua comida e seus olhos esmeralda encararam as duas.

Ao lado dele, Ginny tentava não parecer muito convencida. 'É isso' ela pensou. Finalmente Harry iria dizer a elas que eles estavam juntos e que ela era de fato sua namorada. Aquilo faria as duas pararem de flertar com ele. A ruiva sentia-se bem satisfeita por saber que as meninas que riram sobre a ideia de ela estar junto com Harry iriam ficar sabendo que tudo era verdade. Ginny esperou pela resposta de Harry.

"Ainda não decidi."

Ginny vagarosamente encarou Harry. No começo achou que não tinha ouvido direito. Aquilo não poderia ser a resposta que ele deu, certo?

Mas, enquanto a ruiva observava, Harry continuou sorrindo com deboche para as meninas. Lavender e Parvati pareciam que tinham ganhado uma grande fortuna. As duas flertaram como loucas com Harry, fazendo Ginny ficar vermelha de raiva. O que era pior era a reação de Harry. Ele não respondia ao flerte, não que Ginny pensasse que ele fosse, mas também não as afastava. Ele continuou as olhando com uma expressão de tédio e respondia as perguntas delas monossilabicamente. Aquilo apenas fazia as grifinórias ficarem mais animadas.

Elas finalmente saíram, quase implorando para que Harry as levassem ao baile. Assim que as garotas foram embora, Harri viu Damien, Ron e Hermione o encarando com expressões irritadas.

"O que?" Ele perguntou inocente.

"O que diabos, Harry? Por que você não disse a elas que vai com Ginny?" Damien perguntou, imensamente irritado com o irmão em apoio à amiga.

"Por que eu não vou." Ele respondeu.

Ginny sentiu o aperto em seu temperamento enfraquecer.

"O que você está falando?" Hermione perguntou.

"Bem, eu ainda não decidi se vou ao baile. Será difícil levar Ginny se eu não for." Ele respondeu.

Ginny relaxou. Então Harry não estava pensando em ir com mais ninguém. Ele apenas estava indeciso sobre o próprio baile. Ela tentou fazer suas mãos pararem de tremer. Ele quase a enganou.

Harry virou para encarar a ruiva. Apenas pelo brilho em seus olhos, Ginny sabia que ele a deixara assustada de propósito.

"O que você acha?" Ele perguntou, fingindo inocência.

Ginny o olhou sem expressão. Dois podiam jogar aquele jogo.

"O que?" Ela perguntou com uma voz tranquila.

"Você acha que esse baile vale a pena?" Harry perguntou brincalhão.

Ginny deu de ombros.

"Depende."

"De que?" Harry perguntou.

"Se você pode dançar ou não." A ruiva respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

Harry não perguntou mais nada. Ele nem mesmo mencionou o baile durante o almoço. Depois que saiu, Ginny tentou afastar a mágoa que a corroía. Talvez Harry estava apenas brincando. Talvez estivesse tentando irritá-la, mas ela não conseguia não se sentir levemente magoada. Harry não reconheceu a relação deles. Essa era a oportunidade perfeita, mas ele não aproveitou.

Ginny não era grudenta. Ela não pedia para Harry fazer nada que não estivesse confortável, mas ainda assim sentia-se magoada por Harry não estar confortável o suficiente para mostrar publicamente que estava com ela.

Ginny suspirou, enquanto sentava-se para assistir à aula de feitiços. Ela ficou pensando em quanto mais tempo teria que esperar antes que Harry a tratasse como sua namorada de fato.

**x****X****x**

Damien sentou no salão comunal, mentalmente chorando com as tentativas falhas de Ron para convidar Hermione ao baile. O ruivo não sabia que Damien e Ginny ouviam sua conversa. Ele estava sentado ao lado de Hermione no local onde sempre ficavam. O salão estava surpreendentemente vazio e por causa disso Damien levou Ron para um canto e o convenceu a finalmente convidar Hermione. Entretanto, pelo jeito que as coisas iam, o menino começava a se arrepender.

"Ele não está indo muito bem, né?" Ginny sussurrou ao olhá-los discretamente de sua mesa. Os dois amigos estavam fingindo fazer as tarefas, mas estavam ocupados xeretando a interação do casal.

"Não, ele é péssimo!" Damien comentou, quando Ron gaguejou para falar.

"Vai com calma, sr. Xaveco, você não está indo melhor." Ginny zombou.

Damien corou quando a tarde anterior voltou a sua memória.

Eles estava andando, voltando da aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas, quando foi parado por uma menina bonita. Damien sabia que a morena era Meno Harvey, uma corvinal terceiranista. Ela era tão bonita quanto sua irmã mais velha, Samantha. Damien gostava de Samantha desde o ano passado, mas nunca a convidou para sair. Tirando o fato de que a garota tinha meia dúzia de garotos atrás dela, ela ainda era três anos mais velha do que ele. Meno parou ao lado de Damien e timidamente o convidara ao baile. O menino apenas a olhou sem expressão por alguns momentos. Ele pensou que Meno recebia o mesmo tanto de atenção que sua irmã. Então, por que ela o estava convidando?

Meno o analisou com seus olhos escuros. Ela colocou uma mecha de seus cabelos negros para trás da orelha e sorriu tímida para ele.

"Você provavelmente vai com outra pessoa." Ela disse para quebrar o silência estranho.

Damien balançou a cabeça em negativa, tentando colocar sua língua para funcionar.

"Eu... hum... isso seria... quero dizer... é, legal." Ele conseguiu gaguejar.

O rosto de Meno brilhou com a resposta positiva e saiu andando parecendo feliz. Damien virou-se e encontrou Ginny atrás de si, com um sorriso de lado em seus lábios.

Damien passou o resto do dia tonto e incrédulo, pensando na razão de uma menina bonita convidá-lo.

"É porque você é fofo, bobo." Hermione disse a ele.

Damien ficou desgostoso.

"Fofo! Um filhote é fofo, Hermione."

A garota riu com o comentário.

"Okay, é porque você é um cara sexy por quem todas as meninas estão morrendo de vontade de sair!" Ela disse.

"Não, esse é meu irmão." Damien corrigiu.

Hermione riu ainda mais com isso.

Damien voltou ao presente e viu que Ron ainda não tinha convidado a garota. Assim que ele começou a gaguejar novamente, Hermione soltou seu livro em irritação.

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus, Ronald! Não é difícil! Apenas me convide para o baile de natal! Vai logo, convida!" Ela gritou.

Ron parecia um pouco perdido com o escândalo, mas obedeceu rapidamente. Com um novo olhar determinado no rosto, ele levantou e a olhou fixamente.

"Hermione, eu quero que você vá ao baile de natal comigo!" Ele disse com uma voz forte.

A menina o olhou com uma careta.

"Não." Ela respondeu.

"O que?" Ron exclamou.

"Você disse agora mesmo pra eu te convidar pro baile!" Ele disse bem vermelho.

Hermione levantou para encará-lo.

"Exatamente! Me convide! Não me diga para ir ao baile com você." Seus cabelos armados pareciam estar ainda mais arrepiados, enquanto ela encarava o ruivo.

Damien e Ginny ficaram segurando a respiração, enquanto observavam a cena que desenrolava.

Ron de repente olhou para Hermione de um modo diferente. Ele se aproximou e capturou seus lábios em um beijo. Ginny soltou um pequeno 'oh' de supresa e Damien ficou sentado sem se mover, incapaz de acreditar no que Ron fizera.

O ruivo se afastou do beijo e observou a expressão chocada da garota, mas com uma face contente.

"Hermione, por favor, venha ao baile de natal comigo?" Ele sussurrou.

A garota sorriu e beijou Ron profundamente.

"Okay." Ela sussurou de volta ao se afastar.

"Vou vomitar." Ginny murmurou para Damien, ao ver seu irmão beijando.

"Então por que você ainda está olhando pra eles?" O menino perguntou.

"Não posso me impedir. É tão romântico." Ela disse, parecendo enojada e feliz.

Ron e Hermione sentaram juntos e começaram uma conversa murmurada, contentes.

"Bem, ao menos eles estão em público agora." Damien disse voltando para sua tarefa.

Ele parou quando Ginny exibiu uma expressão estranha.

"O que há de errado?" Ele perguntou.

"Nada." Ela mentiu.

"Ginny?" Damien olhou para a amiga preocupado.

"Sério, não é nada. Estava apenas pensando em quando seu irmão vai te deixar enojado ao me beijar no salão comunal."

**x****X****x**

Faltava apenas três dias para o baile de natal e todos estavam frenéticos sobre o que deveriam vestir. Todos os anos era a mesma coisa. A ida à Hogsmead sempre era uma semana antes do baile, sendo assim quando o dia se aproximava, todos já estavam em pânico.

Harry lutou contra seu enjoo, enquanto Lily segurava as vestes de gala que comprara, em Hogsmead, para ele.

"Você não gosta?" Ela perguntou, enquanto segurava a roupa que era de uma cor vermelha.

"Não." Harry disse olhando a peça com repulsa.

"Mas esses eram os melhores que a loja tinha. Eu comprei do mesmo tipo para Damien."

"Mais um bom motivo para que eu não os use." Harry comentou.

Lily lançou ao filho um olhar desapontado.

"O que você vai vestir então?" Ela perguntou.

"Não se preocupe, mãe, eu tenho noção das roupas que possuo." Harry disse calmo, sentando-se no sofá.

O garoto decidiu passar um tempo com sua mãe, como prometera. James estava ocupado com os aurores, verificando sobre o que acontecera no ministério, e Damien estava atarefado com Ron e Ginny. Harry decidira passar um tempo com sua mãe. Ela ficaria entediada caso contrário.

"Então, você já decidiu se vai?" Lily perguntou ao sentar ao lado dele.

Harry assentiu. Aquela era a única resposta que daria. Lily sorriu maliciosamente ao encará-lo.

"Deixe-me adivinhar. Ginny Weasley?"

Harry a olhou sem expressão.

"Então vocês dois estão saindo juntos. Isso é bom." Lily comentou.

Ela sabia que James nunca falaria sobre isso com Harry. Essa era outra tarefa que fora deixada como sua responsabilidade.

"Então, como vão as coisas entre vocês?" Ela perguntou.

Harry olhou para a mãe.

"Sério, eu vou falar com você sobre isso?" O garoto questionou com um sorriso maroto na face.

"Bem, eu apenas pensei..."

"Era uma pergunta retórica." Harry a cortou, achando difícil manter o sorriso fora do rosto, devido à péssima tentativa que sua mãe teve para falar sobre Ginny.

Lily sorriu envergonhada.

"Bem, apenas esperava que você soubesse o que está fazendo." Ela disse com um suspiro.

Harry meneou a cabeça para o lado, um olhar questionador na face.

"O que você quer dizer?" Ele perguntou.

"Ruivas são complicadas." A mulher disse sem olhá-lo.

"Pergunte ao seu pai, ele vai te dizer isso." Ela adicionou.

Harry riu baixo. Dentre tudo, um simples riso do garoto fez com que Lily resolvesse falar mais sobre isso.

"Apenas espero que, em relação às garotas, você seja melhor que seu pai."

"Ele não devia ser tão ruim." O moreno disse, relaxando ainda mais contra o sofá.

"Você não quer saber! Ele dizia as coisas mais bizarras e bestas em nossos encontros. Acho que era porquê ele ficava nervoso. Eu recusei sair com ele por tanto tempo e então desisti de negar e disse que ele poderia ter um encontro comigo. Apenas um. Tudo saiu de controle depois disso." Lily disse com um olhar que mostrava sua mente perdida em memórias.

Harry mexeu-se no sofá, assim estava meio sentado, meio deitado. Seus pés ainda estavam no chão, entretanto.

"Você pode levantar os pés, se quiser." Lily disse.

"Não, eu estou bem." Harry respondeu.

Lily engoliu seu desapontamento. Harry ainda não conseguia relaxar completamente, enquanto em sua companhia. Aquilo a fazia se sentir ainda mais distante dele. Ela, porém, não disse nada. Harry estava se esforçando para passar um tempo com ela. Aquilo era suficiente por enquanto. Lily continuou conversando amenidades com o filho.

"Não sei se você sabe ou não, mas eu e seu pai também vamos ao baile."

"Ótimo! Vai ser muito divertido." Harry comentou sarcástico.

"Não vai ser tão divertido assim, nós temos que ficar observando os casais durante a dança." Ela disse desdenhando.

Harry riu com a expressão aborrecida de sua mãe.

"Provavelmente é melhor assim. Seu pai não é o melhor dos dançarinos. Em nosso casamento ele pisou tanto em meus dedos, que eu mal pude andar no dia seguinte."

O garoto quase cuspiu a cerveja amanteigada que bebia ao rir.

"Apenas espero que você e Damien não o tenham puxado." Lily disse calma.

"Vai dar tudo certo. Eu não sei sobre Damy, mas eu não vou chegar nem perto da pista de dança." Harry comentou, limpando os resquícios de sua cerveja amanteigada com a mão.

Lily encarou o filho.

"Você está falando sério?"

"Tô."

Lily balançou a cabeça e aproximou-se do garoto.

"Harry! Você não pode levar uma menina no baile de natal e então não dançar com ela! Isso é cruel!"

Harry piscou surpreso.

"Por que não?" Perguntou.

"O motivo maior de ir ao baile de natal com seu namorado é poder dançar com ele e se divertir." Lily explicou.

"Ela vai ter uma noite horrível se você não dançar com ela."

Harry pareceu contemplativo por um momento, antes de balançar a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos.

"Vai dar tudo bem. Ginny não é desse jeito." Ele respondeu.

Lily aproximou-se mais do filho para poder olhá-lo.

"Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?" A mulher perguntou séria.

"Pensei que tínhamos estabelecido o fato de que não vou discutir isso com você." Harry repondeu sorrindo.

"Ótimo, vou ter que adivinhar." Ela retorquiu.

"Eu diria alguns meses, talvez desde o começo das aulas." Lily julgou que eles estavam juntos há tanto tempo baseado no que tinha visto no quarto do filho.

O garoto não respondeu então ela continuou.

"Vou assumir também que desde quando ficaram juntos você nunca levou Ginny realmente a um encontro, certo?"

Harry pareceu um pouco irritado com isso.

"Onde eu vou levá-la? Pra uma volta durante a madrugada na torre de astronomia?"

"Isso, na verdade, até soa bacana..." Lily disse como se contemplasse um passeio romântico com James mais tarde.

"Mãe!" Harry a trouxe de volta ao presente.

Com um suspiro, a mulher o encarou.

"Deixe-me te contar um segredo sobre meninas." Lily começou.

"Homens estão na maioria das vezes certos sobre não entenderem as mulheres. É verdade. Veja só, nós mulheres somos mais complexas do que vocês homens. Entre os nossos vastos dons, existe o da paciência. Nós temos muita paciência, mas mesmo a mais paciente de nós pode explodir se for pressionada."

Harry olhou confuso para sua mãe. Do que diabos ela estava falando?

"Err, mãe. Alguma chance de você explicar isso claramente?" Ele perguntou.

Lilu suspirou e fechou os olhos.

"Ginny é uma menina legal. Ela está fazendo o que você quer porque te ama. Ela não o está pressionando para que você reconheça a relação em público, porque sabe que você não está confortável com isso. Mas, sério, Harry, por quanto mais tempo você planeja em manter isso em segredo?"

"Eu não estou mantendo em segredo! Não me importaria se a escola inteira descobrisse. Não me afeta." Harry disse ultrajado.

"Mesmo? Então, por que toda vez que olho para você no salão principal você nem mesmo está olhando para ela? Eu nunca te vi agindo como o namorado dela. Se eu não tivesse interrompido vocês dois, ainda nem saberia."

Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas não tinha palavras. Ele sentou e olhou desconfortável para a mãe. Lily acalmou-se um pouco e segurou a mão do filho.

"Harry, eu conheço você. Você não é uma pessoa tímida. Sei que pode lutar com homens com o dobro, talvez o triplo, da sua idade. Você é confiante e tem uma mente feroz. Essas são apenas algumas coisas que me fazem ficar orgulhosa de você. Apenas não sei como você não é confiante e feroz com coisas que tem a ver com a sua vida pessoal. Eu vejo o quão irritado você fica quando seu nome é mencionado na frente dos outros alunos. Você não gosta que as pessoas te encarem, eu posso entender isso. Mas ao mesmo tempo você fica na frente de um exército de aurores e os desafia. Isso não o incomoda. Você pode brigar com um aluno na frente da escola inteira, mas fica introvertido quando é para mostrar afeição a outro. Não entendo isso."

Harry estava agora sentado no dofá. Ele desviou o olhar da mãe antes de falar.

"Apenas... apenas não gosto de demonstrações públicas de afeto. É muito pessoal." Harry murmurou.

"Eu entendo isso. Ginny provavelmente também entende. Olha, tudo que estou dizendo é, não mude o jeito como você trata uma pessoa só por causa dos outros que estiverem a sua volta. Seja quem você é o tempo ineiro. Acho que Ginny irá apreciar isso. Não é como se ela estivesse pedindo muito. Toda garota quer ficar próxima daquele que ama." Lily terminou.

Harry ficou pesando sobre isso ao deixar as masmorras. Ele nunca tinha realmente imaginado em como Ginny se sentia. Ele ficava confortável com ela quando estavam sozinhos, mas quando em companhia de outros, mesmo que fosse só Damien e Hermione, ele sempre agia diferente. Ele nem mesmo segurava a mão dela. Harry sempre agira daquele jeito. Ele fora ensinado a trancar todas as suas emoções. Tinha sido criado daquele jeito. Ele podia agir como quisesse quando estava sozinho com Voldemort, mas assim que outros aparecessem, ele não deveria falar nada a não ser quando falassem com ele. Era perigoso mostrar emoções. Nunca se sabe quando elas podiam ser usadas contra você.

Harry balançou a cabeça para clarear a mente. Isso sempre acontecia. Não importava sobre o que refletia, seu passado com Voldemort sempre invadia seus pensamentos, trazendo memórias que ele desejava nunca ter tido.

O garoto prometeu a si mesmo que compensaria a todos. Ele lidaria com os alunos que o encaravam do mesmo jeito que lidava com os aurores que o ameaçavam. Ele os mandaria para o inferno!

**x****X****x**

O baile chegara finalmente. As aulas terminaram mais cedo assim todos, incluindo os professores, poderiam se arrumar. A escola já estava terminando o primeiro semestre mesmo. No próximo dia todos já estariam se preparando para ir embora por causa do feriado, exceto aqueles que ficariam por lá, seja qual fossem suas razões.

Ginny entrou no salão comunal, vestida e pronta para o baile.

"Oh, Ginny! Você está linda!" Hermione disse ao ver a amiga usando um vestido maravilhoso. Era azul bebê com um bordado prateado em volta do pescoço, mangas e bainha. Os longos cabelos vermelhos da meninas estavam presos e cacheados, caindo ao longo das costas.

Ginny sorriu, passando a mão pelo vestido. Era a coisa mais cara e bonita que ela possuia.

"Obrigada, você está encantadora também."

Hermione sorriu de volta. Ao lado dela, Ron estava se sentindo um estranho.

"Vamos?" Ele perguntou. Damien já tinha saído para encontrar seu par.

"Espere, e o Harry?" A ruiva questionou.

"Ele disse que vai te encontrar no salão." Ron disse e andou até a saída.

"Romântico, não é!" Hermione murmurou enquanto iam para o salão principal. Ginny não respondeu.

Ela entrou no salão principal com Ron e Hemione ao seu lado. O lugar inteiro estava do mesmo jeito como todo natal, espetacular. Doze árvores completavam a decoração. Cada canto do local brilhava e de vez em quando uma estrela cadente pasava rapidamente acima deles.

Todos os professores estavam vestidos para a ocasião e alguns já pareciam estar bêbados. James e Lily, entre os adultos, aparentemente se divertiam.

Ginny encontrou com o olhar Damien ao lado de seu par. Ela sorriu a eles. Os dois pareciam tão fofos juntos. O menino usava as vestes vermelhas que Lily comprara e realmente estava bem neles. Seu par, Meno, parecia estar bem relaxada e rapidamente os dois encaminharam-se para a pista de dança.

Ginny tentou não entrar em pânico quando quase uma hora havia passado e nada de Harry aparecer. Ela ficou na mesma mesa que Ron e Hermione estavam sentados, enquanto os dois foram dançar. A ruiva desviou o olhar quando algumas meninas sorriram debochadas para ela. Ela deveria estar ridícula, toda arrumada e sem um par. Os olhos de Ginny repousaram sobre a porta, onde estava Harry e por que ele estava demorando a chegar?

Damien se aproximou para cumprimentá-la.

"Hey, Ginny. Você está ótima, aliás."

A ruiva sorriu fracamente.

"Obrigada, Damy."

"Onde está Harry?" Damien perguntou escaneando o salão. Ele não vira o irmão.

Ginny deu de ombros.

"Não sei. Ele ainda não chegou." Ela disse o mais calma possível.

Damien a encarou, obviamente não esperando aquela resposta.

"Oh... ele provavelmente está apenas atrasado. Ele virá." Disse, com uma promessa disfarçada em suas palavras.

"Obrigada." A menina disse baixo. Honestamente, Ginny estava começando a duvidar que Harry apareceria. Ele provavelmente mudara de ideia.

Logo, Ron e Hermione uniram-se a ela, junto com Damien e Meno. Uma hora e meia depois do início do baile e Harry ainda não aparecera. A ruiva sabia que ele não viria. Ela engoliu o choro. Não iria chorar, meninas de dezesseis anos não choram, bem, não na maioria das vezes.

"Ele vem. Deve ter se metido em algum problemas. Ele não vai te dar o bolo, Ginny." Damien disse de novo, tentando animá-la.

"O zíper dele pode ter travado." Ron acrescentou.

Hermione virou para encarar o namorado.

"O que? Isso acontece, sabia! Aconteceu comigo uma vez." Ron adimitiu.

"Isso foi porquê Fred e George o enfeitçaram para travar." Ginny disse com uma voz derrotada.

"Oh!" Ron disse, lançando um olhar de desculpa para Damien, já que Meno estava ali ao lado e deveria estar imaginando sobre o tipo de amigos que seu par tinha.

Hermione colocou uma mão reconfortante sobre os ombros da amiga.

"Ginny?" Ela disse gentil.

"Eu sei, ele não vai vir. Tudo bem. Não me importo mais. Apenas porque ele não vem, não quer dizer que não posso me divertir. Esse é o meu baile de natal e eu vou me divertir, ele vindo ou não!" A ruiva disse com uma voz forte.

"Essa é minha garota!" A morena sussurrou encorajadoramente.

"Eu vou conversar seriamente com ele!" Ron disse bravo.

"Sério, Ron, o que você pode fazer?" Ginny disse irritada.

"Hey, você tem seis irmãos! Todos nós vamos acabar com ele se ele te magoar desse jeito!" O ruivo disse emotivo.

"Sete." Damien adicionou.

Ginny virou-se para encará-lo.

"Se ele te deu o bolo desse jeito, estou com Ron. Eu vou usar todo o treinamente que ele me deu para acabar com ele." Damien disse igualmente bravo.

"Isso é bem legal de você, meninos, mas não acho que ter vocês dois apanhando vai fazer Ginny se sentir melhor." Hermione falou. A ruiva assentiu para mostrar que concordava.

Ron e Damien pareciam em choque. Eles sentaram com as cabeças baixas.

"Vamos lá, meninos. Parem com isso. Nós vamos nos divertir. Vamos lá, levantem-se!" Ginny levantou e todo mundo foi para a pista de dança.

Assim que ela entrou na pista, percebeu que as meninas que dançavam, pararam e estavam olhando para a porta. Ginny olhou também e sentiu seu ar ir embora.

Parado na porta, vestido imaculadamente em vestes azul real, estava Harry. Ele fez seu olhar encontrar Ginny e andou graciosamente pelo salão. A ruiva o observou tonta, enquanto ele se aproximava. A cada passo que o garoto dava, as vestes moviam-se com ele. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados como sempre, mas hoje lhe davam um ar sexy. Seus fios estavam tocando os ombros. Enquanto Harry andava pelo local, mais e mais pessoas paravam para observá-lo.

Ginny saiu de sua confusão e percebeu que quase todos os olhares estavam sobre Harry, mas os olhos dele repousavam-se sobre ela. De repente, a menina percebeu a razão do garoto estar tão atrasado. Ele planejara aquilo. Queria que todos o vissem quando se aproximasse dela. O coração da ruiva bateu rápido contra seu peito enquanto ela o observava parando a sua frente.

Sem dizer nada a ela, Harry estendeu sua mão e a ofereceu. Ginny olhou a sua volta e viu que até alguns professores os observavam, mas os olhos de Harry nunca desviaram-se dela. Sem falar nada, a menina segurou a mão oferecida e moveu-se para os braços dele, enquanto começavam a dançar.

"Merlin, você sabe surpreender ao chegar!" Ginny comentou.

Harry sorriu para ela e movimentou-se graciosamente conforme a música. A melodia que tocava era calma o suficiente para movimentos leves. A maioria dos alunos começaram a dançar, sempre encarando Harry e Ginny. As meninas já estavam murmurando sobre como o garoto estava com a ruiva, entre todas as outras garotas.

Ginny dançou timidamente com Harry, enquanto percebia os olhares e os murmúrios. Isso devia ser tortura para seu namorado. Ela sabia que Harry fizera aquilo por ela, para mostrar a todos que estava com ela, mas ele não precisava sofrer os olhares.

"Hum, Harry. Todos estão nos encarando." Ela disse.

O garoto observou em volta e voltou a olhá-la.

"Bem, então deveríamos dar a eles algo para encarar." Respondeu.

Harry olhou na direção da banda e de repente a música mudou para uma mais animada. Antes que Ginny pudesse se preparar, o garoto a puxou para mais perto e começou a aumentar o rítmo dos passos.

Harry movia-se como se tivesse sido feito para dançar aquela música. Ele estava levando Ginny junto. Ela acompanhava, como se tivesse ensaiado antes. Todos os movimentos do garoto deixavam a ruiva sem palavras. Ela arfou quando as mãos de Harry desceram por sua cintura e a puxaram para mais perto em um movimento suave. Os olhos do garoto brilhavam de felicidade. Ele realmente estava se divertindo.

Quando a música ficou ainda mais ritmada, os passo de Harry acompanharam. Ele levantou Ginny algumas vezes. Seu corpo estava tão pressionado contra o dela, que a menina temeu que logo algum professor viria separá-los. Mas ninguém veio. Lily observava Harry dançando com Ginny e não pôde se imperdir de sorrir. Ela via o quão feliz o filho estava. Ele se divertia e ela nunca o vira tão confiante e alegre como agora.

A música terminou deixando uma Ginny sem ar nos braços de Harry. Ela observou com cuidado os arredores e viu muitos estudantes, na maioria meninas, os encarando com expressões de inveja. A melhor delas era a de Lavender e Parvati. Ginny sorriu profundamente antes de relaxar contra Harry, sua cabeça repousando no peito dele. O garoto a abraçou e os dois moveram-se devagar conforme a próxima música.

"Obrigada." Ela sussurrou contra o peito de Harry. Ela sabia o quanto aquilo devia ter sido difícil para ele.

Harry beijou gentilmente o topo da cabeça dela.

"De nada." Disse.

"Você sabe que não vou comprar nada pra você de natal, certo?" Ele perguntou, recebendo um soco no braço em resposta.

Ela o olhou, um sorriso tomava toda a sua face.

Harry aproveitou a oportunidade para beijá-la, fazendo algumas garotas lamentarem a visão. Ginny nem percebeu, entretanto, ela estava completamente perdida em Harry.

Ele a levou para a mesa onde Damien, Ron e Hermione correram para encontrá-los.

"Onde você aprendeu a dançar daquele jeito?" Hermione perguntou impressionada.

Harry apenas sorriu. Ele encostou na cadeira e pegou um copo, mas murmurou algo para Damien quando ninguém estava olhando.

"Lutar não foi a única coisa que Alex aprendeu!"

Damien sorriu de volta.

O resto da noite passou com todos rindo e dançando mais. Mesmo quando o baile finalmente acabara, os cinco grifinórios continuaram conversando no salão comunal, bebendo cerveja amanteigada e brincando. Harry nunca tivera um momento tão tranquilo.

**x****X****x**

Harry acordou com a voz de Ron, dizendo que ele tinha que correr ou perderia o café da manhã. O garoto levantou e começou a se arrumar. Ele apenas percebeu que estava usando pijamas, quando esticou o braço para alcançar suas vestes. Ele não lembrava de ter tirado as vestes do dia anterior. Pensando bem, ele não lembrava de como tinha ido pra cama no dia anterior. A última coisa que lembrava era de estar rindo com Ron e Ginny no salão comunal. Ele tinha gostado da noite anterior. Nunca imaginara que um baile na escola poderia ser tão divertido.

Quando Harry foi para o salão principal com o intuito de tomar café da manhã, deixou seus pensamentos sobrecaírem em Ginny. Tinha se divertido muito com ela. Bem, ao menos agora sabia que podia ter um relacionamento normal com a ruiva.

Assim que chegou no salão, ouviu um grito atrás de si.

"Sr. Potter!"

Harry e Ron voltaram-se para a professora McGonagall, que corria. O moreno percebeu o olhar de choque e preocupação imediatamente.

"Sr. Potter! Por favor, venha comigo. Sr. Weasley, por favor, apresse-se ou vai perder o café da manhã!"

Harry virou para olhar Ron, confuso. O que estava acontecendo? O ruivo parecia ainda mais confuso. Ron foi para o salão, enquanto Harry seguia sua professora de transfigurações.

O garoto não se preocupou em perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Ele sabia que se ela fosse contar a ele já o teria feito.

Harry não ficou surpreso ao ser levado para o escritório do professor Dumbledore. A gárgola deu espaço para que o acesso fosse possível. Enquanto o garoto entrava no escritório, encontrou uma visão estranha e incômoda a sua frente. James e Lily estavam sentados, ambos com olhares aflitos. Até mesmo o professor Dumbledore estava parecendo estranhamente desanimado.

"O que está havendo?" Harry encontrou-se perguntando sem querer.

Em resposta, o diretor levantou de sua cadeira com um jornal nas mãos. Ele parou na frente do garoto, seus olhos o observavam atentamente. O professor Dumbledore entregou-lhe o Profeta Diário. Harry pegou o jornal, seus olhos ainda vasculhando a expressão grave de Dumbledore.

Ele olhou para a primeira página e sentiu o ar a sua volta desaparecer. Ele tentou compreender o que estava vendo. Seus olhos escanearam o jornal, tentando ver sentido na foto que estava ali. Uma imagem de uma vila destruída o encarou. Corpos estavam por todos os lados. Casas em chamas e a fumaça preta e densa que as circulavam ainda visível.

Mas nada o deixara tão surpreso quanto a figura parada no meio do caos. Uma figura vestida em preto. Com os cabelos voando contra o vento. Uma máscara prata bem familiar com olhos esmeralda cheios de ódio.

Os olhos de Harry passaram pela manchete: 'O Príncipe Negro Retorna!'

**xXx**

N/T: Bom, gente, chegou até mim o fato de que uma pessoa sob o nickname **Amanda_Wolf** está postando traduções de "The Darkness Within" e de "A Part of Me" ("A Escuridão Interior" e "Uma Parte de Mim") no site Nyah. Acontece que essa menina suuuuuuper bacana, não colocou créditos à Kurinoone e nem a ninguém. Confesso que a tradução de "A Part of Me" está um pouco diferente da minha. Porém, "The Darkness Within" está vírgula por vírgula igual. Até mesmo meus erros estão ali. Decadente. E nem tem como dizer que ela traduziu na raça, afinal 65 capítuos daquele tamanho são impossíveis de serem traduzidos, corrigidos e postados em menos de um mês.

Ao ficar sabendo disso, confesso que fiquei com tanta raiva que pensei em largar tudo e deixar ela seguir em frente na tradução. Se é tão boa assim, quero ver ela se virando nos trinta e conseguir fazer tudo o que está fazendo sem não ter de onde copiar.

Mas aí me acalmei e resolvi que não vou fazer nada em relação a isso, porque cansei desse povo que fica plagiando, os únicos a perderem são eles que se acham espertos, mas são uns idiotas. Continuarei postando nesse rítmo em que estou, porque não tenho tempo para acelerar mais. Meu pedido de ajuda ainda está em pé, mesmo porque eu percebi que sou uma das únicas comprometidas, de verdade, com essa tradução, e para mim, toda ajuda é válida. Obrigada a todo mundo que continua lendo e que ainda não abandonou nada por aqui. E é por vocês que continuo. Mesmo nessa rapidez total eu vou em frente.

Peço desculpas às pessoas que me ofereceram ajuda e eu neguei porque "já tinha gente demais nessa tradução". Acabei percebendo que tem é gente de menos, isso sim.

Um super beijo para vocês, Fabrielle


	13. Christmas With The Weasleys

_N/T: Antes de tudo, gostaria de agradecer muito a Vívian, que aceitou ser minha beta. Obrigada, mano! Aproveitem esse capítulo betado e depois digam o que acharam. Alguma diferença? Melhorou? Piorou? Até!_

_E, claro, desculpa a demora._

**xXx**

Capítulo Treze: Natal com os Weasleys

Harry não conseguia desviar os olhos da foto do nomeado Príncipe Negro. Tudo demonstrava uma familiaridade doentia. Sua pose, o modo como segurava a varinha, a máscara prateada... no geral, era igual a ele. O adolescente olhou para Dumbledore e percebeu que este o encarava, vasculhando-o com aquelas órbes azuis.

Antes que o garoto pudesse abrir a boca para falar, um barulho fez com que ele e todos os outros no escritório se virassem. Ron chegou correndo, escancarando a porta, apertando uma cópia do jornal nas mãos. Hermione, Ginny e Damien estavam logo atrás, todos aparentemente pálidos.

"Professor Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore, senhor! Não foi, não foi o Harry! Ele estava com a gente! Não foi o Harry!" Ron gritava fervorosamente. Ele aparentemente estava sem ar e sem dúvida tinha corrido até lá desde o salão principal.

"Sr. Weasley." Dumbledore o chamou gentilmente. "Por favor, acalme-se. Eu sei que não foi o Harry." Continuou.

O moreno virou-se para olhar o diretor, surpreso.

"Oh... hum... bom." Ron disse envergonhado, sua face tornando-se cada vez mais vermelha.

"Bem, hum... eu vou... eu vou esperar lá fora." Ele disse, enquanto a professora McGonagall tirava todo mundo de lá.

Assim que a porta fechou, Harry virou para olhar o diretor.

"Você não acha que fui eu?" Perguntou, sem acreditar que Dumbledore pudesse confiar tanto.

"Não, Harry, eu não acho que foi você." O homem o assegurou.

James e Lily levantaram e agora estavam atrás do diretor. Ambos mostravam-se aflitos.

"Apenas o chamei aqui porque não queria que você entrasse no salão principal sem saber sobre o incidente."

Harry ainda duvidava, mas ficou em silêncio. Sua cabeça rodava com o que tinha visto.

"Eu ainda não recebi nenhuma resposta do ministério, mas creio que eles entrarão em contato logo." Dumbledore disse, virando para encarar James e Lily.

"Claro que eles não vão pensar que foi Harry, certo Dumbledore?" James perguntou, seu nervosismo claro na voz.

Harry percebeu como as mãos de seu pai estavam cerradas e seus olhos nublados de preocupação.

"Harry estava aqui no momento do ataque. Muitas pessoas podem testemunhar que ele estava aqui durante o baile. Ele nem mesmo saiu de Hogwarts ontem a noite! Eles não podem culpar Harry por isso! Aliás, qualquer um pode estar por trás daquela máscara!" Lily adicionou rapidamente.

Dumbledore a olhou com ternura.

"Não se preocupe, Lily. Harry está seguro." Ele a assegurou.

O garoto ficou irritado com essa última afirmação e encaminhou-se para a porta.

"Harry?" Lily o chamou.

"Parece que vocês terminaram. Eu deveria ir." Harry disse com uma expressão sé -se para Dumbledore, adicionando - "E da próxima vez, Professor, não se preocupe comigo. Eu posso lidar com os olhares e as fofocas sozinho!" Dito isso saiu do escritório, antes que alguém pudesse chamá-lo de volta.

James o alcançou no corredor.

"Harry, espera!"

O garoto parou e tentou suprimir a raiva que sentia. James o encarou com um olhar preocupado.

"Harry, ele está só tentando ajudar..." O homem começou.

"Ele não precisa ajudar. Eu não quero a ajuda dele!" O garoto disse com rispidez.

"Harry..." James tentou intervir, mas o filho ainda não tinha terminado.

"Quem Dumbledore pensa que é? Dizendo para minha mãe não se preocupar, dizendo que eu estou seguro! Minha segurança não tem nada a ver com ele!" Harry continuou.

James apenas pôde encarar seu filho, que gritava com raiva.

"Eu odeio quando ele age desse jeito! Como se ele honestamente se importasse! Ele não se importa comigo, apenas se importa em como pode me usar. Usar todo mundo! Eu não consigo suportá-lo!"

Os olhos de Harry nadavam em ira e seu ódio por Dumbledore estava cada vez mais pronunciado.

"Você sabe que isso não é verdade. Dumbledore se importa com você. Você apenas não percebe." James disse calmo.

Harry abriu a boca, sem dúvidas para gritar, mas aparentemente decidiu mudar de ideia. Ele encarou o pai ao invés disso.

"Esqueça, você não entende." Ele murmurou baixo para si mesmo.

Com uma máscara sem expressão e sem emoção, Harry falou, antes que James pudesse questioná-lo: "Creio que você tenha vindo para saber onde eu estava na noite passada, estou certo?"

O homem encarou o filho. Era nessas horas que desejava poder dar uns tapas no garoto para que este fizesse mais sentido. Imaginava o que teria que fazer para mostrar a Harry como ele tinha sua total confiança.

Escolhendo ignorar a pergunta idiota do filho, James virou-se para sair. Antes de se encaminhar novamente para o escritório de Dumbledore, o homem virou e o olhou.

"Nós vamos encontrá-lo, Harry. O responsável pela noite passada. E quando isso acontecer, ele vai desejar nunca ter nascido." Disse e foi embora após fazer a promessa, deixando para trás um garoto surpreso e levemente desconfortável.

**xXx  
**

Harry não foi para o salão principal. Ao invés disso, encaminhou-se de volta para o seu salão comunal. Ele precisava ficar sozinho para entender seus pensamentos. O impacto total do que acontecera ainda não havia chegado. Ao menos seu pai acreditava em suas palavras. Por agora isso era o suficiente. Se apenas ele pudesse desvendar suas memórias para poder acreditar em si mesmo... Aí sim seria maravilhoso.

A mente de Harry ainda estava revivendo a imagem que observara. Assim que se recuperou do choque inicial, ele percebeu que não havia como aquele ser ele. Mesmo que não conseguisse lembrar o que acontecera no resto daquela noite, não significava que havia uma possibilidade de que ele fora o líder do ataque. Sabia que não estava conseguindo dormir bem já há uns dias. A poção para dormir sem sonhar acabara e Harry sabia que não podia se arriscar a tomar mais. Havia o risco de que ele se viciasse se continuasse tomando sem dar uma pausa de no mínimo duas semanas.

Harry resolveu que provavelmente estava muito cansado e sua mente estava tão exausta que ele acabou dormindo profundamente. A noite passada foi uma ocasião rara, já que dormira sem a poção e não tinha sido atacado por pesadelos. Sim, essa era uma boa explicação. Ele estava exausto, dormindo profundamente. Sua mente provavelmente não registrou os eventos da noite passada. Em todo o caso, Ron confirmou para Dumbledore que estavam juntos, na companhia dos amigos.

Assim que Harry se aproximou do quadro da Mulher Gorda, viu quatro grifinórios esperando por ele. A primeira reação de Harry foi ficar irritado. Ele notou os olhares de preocupação e medo nos rostos dos amigos, porém, e sentiu sua irritação ir embora. 'Eles estão apenas preocupados, não há necessidade de ignorá-los' disse a si mesmo.

Eles entraram no salão comunal e foram direto para o local onde ficavam normalmente. O local estava vazio, já que todos ainda estavam tomando café da manhã. Assim que se sentaram, Damien foi o primeiro a falar.

"Okay, o que diabos está acontecendo?"

Harry não respondeu.

Ron desenrolou sua cópia do jornal, que ainda estava em suas mãos, e os cinco observaram a foto desconfortáveis. Harry começou a ler o artigo, querendo saber se havia algo escrito sobre o ataque ter sido sua culpa. Ele percebeu que mesmo a manchete dizendo 'Príncipe Negro', o repórter não o mencionou em nenhum momento. A única referência era a de que o homem estava vestido como o tal. 'A máscara prateada que uma vez pertencera ao Príncipe Negro foi vista novamente'.

Estava claro que o Profeta Diário usara aquela manchete apenas para chamar a atenção.

"É óbvio que isso é um esquema para te incriminar." Hermione disse depois de visualizar a imagem por um bom tempo. "Quem quer que seja que fez isso, porém, não conseguiu fazer direito. Eles escolheram a mesma noite que o Baile de Natal. Hogwarts inteira pode testemunhar a seu favor. Você não saiu dos terrenos da escola na noite passada." Continuou falando, sua face ficando um pouco mais corada.

Harry sentou quieto, compreendendo os fatos por si mesmo dentro de sua mente.

"E é bem conveniente se esconder atrás de uma máscara, não Poderia ser qualquer um." Ron disse sem convencer.

Todos viraram para encarar o ruivo. Aquela era a parte que estava incomodando a todos. O fato de que a pessoa na foto parecia com Harry. O cabelo, a pose, os olhos esmeralda. Aquilo era o que incomodara o moreno. Se não soubesse os fatos, teria tido certeza de que a pessoa na foto era ele.

"O que o professor Dumbledore disse?" Damien perguntou, retirando o irmão de seus pensamentos.

"Nada, ele apenas queria que eu soubesse disso antes que entrasse no Salão Principal." Harry respondeu.

"Legal da parte dele." Hermione disse.

Harry apenas a encarou com raiva.

"Então ele não suspeita de você?" Ginny perguntou.

"Não, aparentemente não." Harry respondeu seco.

"Claro que ele não suspeita de você! Como eu disse, você estava no Baile na noite passada. Todo mundo te viu." Hermione disse determinada.

"Hermione, todo mundo me viu entrar no Salão uma hora e meia atrasado." Harry disse. Ele precisava falar isso, já que ninguém iria mencionar.

Os outros quatro não sabiam como responder. "Isso não quer dizer que você estava em outro lugar. Uma hora e meia não é tempo suficiente para que você deixasse Hogwarts, atacasse e queimasse uma vila inteira e então voltasse, se vestisse e fosse a um baile. É rídiculo que alguém sugira isso." Ginny respondeu, olhando Harry direto nos olhos.

"Exatamente! Você não poderia ter feito tudo isso em um espaço de tempo tão curto." Hermione concordou. "Você teria que sair de Hogwarts e alguém teria visto e reportado. Você precisaria andar até Hogsmead para aparatar, já que todo mundo sabe que não ser pode aparatar dentro dos terrenos de Hogwarts."

Os olhos de Harry voltaram-se para a face do irmão, a tempo de ver toda a cor esvair-se. Damien o encarava sem conseguir desviar o olhar.

"... te levaria no mínimo umas três horas." Hermione evidentemente continuara com o seu argumento de que não poderia ter sido Harry, nem o garoto, nem Damien a escutaram.

"Nós realmente deveríamos ir tomar café da manhã." Ron disso, parecendo bem melhor do que a uns momentos atrás.

"É, vem, Harry." Hermione disse.

"Perdi o apetite." Ele respondeu, ainda olhando para o irmão.

"Você deveria vir e comer alguma coisa. Além do mais, você não quer se esconder aqui. Apenas vai fazer com que os outros suspeitem de você." A garota disse ao amigo.

O olhar de Harry a fez engolir em seco. Ela não deveria ter dito isso.

"Primeiro, não estou me escondendo em lugar nenhum. Segundo, eu não dou a mínima para o que os outros pensam! Você já deveria saber disso!" O moreno cuspiu as palavras com raiva.

Hermione se recuperou e respondeu igualmente raivosa.

"E eu não sei disso! É exatamente por isso que quero que você venha para o Salão Principal de cabeça erguida! Se você não vier as pessoas vão ficar falando porcaria e pode ser que você não sinta nada em relação a isso, mas não quer dizer que nós não sentimos!"

Harry apenas a encarou. "Você é nosso amigo. Não queremos que ninguém fale nada sobre você. Sofremos demais no ano passado." Ela terminou com um pouco mais de gentileza.

Harry observou Damien e viu, para seu alívio, que este o olhava novamente. A sombra suspeita que nublava seu olhar havia ido embora agora.

"Vamos, Harry." Damien disse baixo.

O garoto se levantou e saiu andando com os outros. Assim que saíram pelo portal, Damien alcançou o irmão, discretamente apertou-lhe a mão de um jeito compreensivo e sussurrou.

"Aparatando ou não, ainda sei que não foi você."

Harry expirou o ar que nem mesmo sabia que estava segurando. Ele viu os olhos de Damien brilharem com confiança e sentiu como se um grande peso fosse tirado de cima de si. Ele não ligava para o que os outros pensavam, mas sentiu um aperto ao ver o irmão o olhando de forma suspeita. Ele podia lidar com os outros o encarando assim, mas não conseguia suportar a ideia de um Damien desconfiado. Aquilo o destruiria.

**xXx**

Assim que Harry entrou no salão principal, quis pular o café da manhã. Todos os estudantes tinham uma cópia do Profeta Diário e o discutiam em voz alta. Eles pararam ao vê-lo na porta. Harry observou, enquanto um silêncio desconfortável envolvia o cômodo.

"Vem, Harry." Ron o cutucou para andar.

O garoto foi, sabia que era importante aparecer em frente a todos depois do que acontecera. Ele não queria parecer como se estivesse escondendo alguma coisa ou algo semelhante. Harry não tinha feito nada, ou pelo menos não se lembrava de ter feito algo assim. Ele andou o mais confiante que pôde até a mesa da Grifinória e sentou.

Hermione e Ginny começaram a conversar sobre o baile, pretendendo que todos falassem sobre a mesma coisa. Infelizmente, isso não funcionou. Harry estava bem atento aos olhos colados a ele e agiu o mais tranquilo que pôde sob as circunstâncias. Porém, internamente, ele queria amaldiçoar a cada um deles. Essa coisa de agir civilizadamente realmente não era algo que ele pudesse fazer por muito tempo.

O garoto olhou para Dean Thomas, quando este lhe pediu a vasilha de morangos. Harry o fez em silêncio. Dean sorriu para ele de modo compreensivo. O moreno apenas observou aquilo confuso.

Vagarosamente, as conversas voltaram e o salão encheu-se de vozes novamente. Entretanto, Harry não tinha sido enganado: os sons eram forçados e tensos.

Assim que aquele café da manhã estranho terminou, Harry se levantou, pronto para ir embora e sair daquele lugar. Ele apenas tinha andado alguns passos, quando Seamus se levantou e aproximou-se do outro garoto.

"Apenas queria que você soubesse que eu... eu confio em você." Disse desconfortável.

"Confia em mim?" Harry perguntou confuso.

"Você sabe... eu sei que não foi você na noite passada." Ele indicou a mesa, onde uma cópia do jornal estava a mostra.

O moreno de olhos verdes apenas o encarou.

"Hum, ok." Harry murmurou, sem realmente saber o que dizer em resposta.

Seguindo o exemplo de Seamus, o resto dos grifinórios e muitos outros alunos, expressaram suas confianças nele. Harry apenas os encarou sem acreditar. Como eles podiam confiar nele? Eles eram tão inocentes que haviam esquecido do passado?

O garoto estava feliz por poder ir embora, para o feriado de natal, depois do café da manhã. Ele não sabia se podia aguentar mais de Hogwarts. Assim que chegaram em casa, James sentou-se com Harry para explicar algumas coisas.

"Primeiro de tudo, o ministro entrou em contato assim que você saiu do escritório de Dumbledore." Harry olhou para o pai, percebendo o olhar de alívio na face deste. "Eles não suspeitam de você, Harry."

O garoto riu pelo nariz.

"Eu já imaginava, senão já estaria em Azkaban agora." Brincou.

James e Lily empalideceram com a menção da penitenciária bruxa.

"Não brinque, Harry." Lily disse baixo.

James apenas ignorou o que o filho dissera e continuou.

"Pela primeira vez o ministro mostrou bom senso e concluiu que o Comensal não poderia ser você. A única semelhança era a mácara. Qualquer um poderia estar embaixo daquela máscara." O homem terminou.

Harry não disse nada, ele apenas sentou em silêncio, tentando absorver o fato de que o ministério não estava culpado aquilo nele. Ele não era estúpido, sabia que eles o haviam taxado de herói durante os últimos meses. Não seria legal que o herói atacasse seu próprio povo, seria?

James e Lily tentaram continuar conversando com o filho durante o resto do dia. Depois daquela discussão inicial, assim que chegaram em casa, eles ignoraram completamente o incidente. Estavam tentando fazer com que tudo parecesse normal. Harry estava em sua quietude de sempre, deixando Damien responder as perguntas que lhes eram direcionadas.

Harry sentiu-se um idiota por causa de seu pânico inicial. Aquilo foi feito por um Comensal estúpido que tentava pegar o seu lugar. O próximo Príncipe Negro! Aquele pensamento fez uma ira profunda surgir dentro do garoto. Quem era ele? E ele realmente tinha um desejo de morte ao imitá-lo?

**xXx**

"Damien! Harry! James! Todos vocês, desçam aqui. Vamos nos atrasar!" Lily gritou pela terceira vez.

Era quase meio dia e eles já deviam estar na Toca. Os Weasley's os convidaram para o almoço de natal. Lily não estava muito animada com a ideia, já que era o primeiro natal de Harry com eles e ela queria passá-lo em sua própria casa, apenas com a família. E então pensou em Ginny e decidiu não ser egoísta e percebeu que não era uma má idea. Harry provavelmente iria gostar de vê-la no natal. A mulher pensou que poderia fazer o jantar em casa, apenas a família Potter, junto a Sirius e Remus, claro!

"Juro que se vocês não descerem essas escadas agora eu vou..." Lily parou ao ver Damien descer correndo.

"Tut, tut, ameaçando sua família no natal! Honestamente, mãe, onde está seu espírito natalino?" Ele sorriu de lado.

"Evaporou completamente enquanto esperava por vocês três!" Lily retorquiu.

Harry desceu seguido de James, aparentemente brigando por causa de alguma coisa.

"O que há de errado agora?" A ruiva perguntou, sentindo o resto de sua paciência ir embora.

"Explique para o seu filho que eu fui escolhido como professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas de Hogwarts por uma razão!" James disse.

Lily viu o meio sorriso brincalhão na face do filho.

"Tá bom, tá bom. Não direi nada. Não me culpe quando todo mundo dormir na sua aula." Harry zombou enquanto passava por eles e se encaminhava para o floo.

"Eles não vão dormir! Minhas aulas são interessantes. Sei do que estou falando." James continuou discutindo.

O garoto virou para encarar o pai e suspirou dramaticamente e balançou a cabeça.

"Ok, pai, se você diz."

James abriu a boca, mas Lily o impediu de retrucar.

"Chega, não temos tempo para isso! James, pegue as tortas na cozinha. Damien, pegue a bolsa com os presente, sim, essa daí. Harry, pare de encher seu pai."

O garoto sorriu maroto e seguiu o irmão para pegar os presentes dos Weasley's.

"Eu nunca mais peço sua opinião sobre minhas aulas, nunca mais." James comentou enquanto andava segurando as tortas de carne.

Harry apenas sorriu em resposta.

A família Potter chegou na Toca e encontrou uma casa cheia de pessoas. Harry tinha se preparado para isso. Assim que entraram, Arthur Weasley correu para cumprimentá-los.

"Oi, James! Feliz Natal!"

Ele cumprimentou todos da mesma maneira, desejando um feliz natal. Harry conseguiu murmurar o mesmo de volta. Ele ainda achava aquilo estranho. Nunca celebrara a data antes. 'Bem, exceto pelo primeiro, quando ainda tinha um ano' pensou. Não que lembrasse de alguma coisa. Voldemort não era do tipo que celebrava o natal, portanto Harry crescera sem a tradição. Ele não disse nada a ninguém, entretanto. Não faria bem.

O garoto percebeu que uma turma de ruivos se aproximava. Reconheceu os gêmeos e o magrelo. Ele estava em seu julgamento... Percy, sim, esse era seu nome. O moreno lembrava que o com cicatrizes era Bill, portanto assumiu que o último era Charlie.

Todos os homens vieram e os cumprimentaram, desejando um feliz natal. Harry viu que Percy parecia nervosos em estar no mesmo local que ele e que os gêmeos agiam de modo costumeiro, fazendo piadas e sendo relativamente amigáveis. Charlie, porém, o olhava com aversão. Harry sentiu seu bom humor desaparecer quando viu que os olhos dele estavam cheios de desconfiança e uma antipatia profunda.  
Charlie nem mesmo ficou ali e pediu licença, encaminhando-se para a cozinha. Harry não teve tempo de pensar no que havia de errado, já que momentos depois estava em um abraço apertado com Ginny. Ron, ao lado dela, sorriu sem graça com a visão.

"Feliz Natal, Harry." Ginny sussurrou a ele, tirando sua mente de qualquer outra coisa.

A refeição foi um momento interessante. Todos sentaram-se em uma mesa de madeira, comendo e falando ao mesmo tempo. Talvez não era um reflexo de boas maneiras, mas ninguém parecia se importar. Harry estava atento aos olhares que Charlie lançava a ele. O ruivo o encarou descaradamente quando Ginny sentou ao seu lado e riu com ele.

"Aquele é Charlie, certo?" Harry perguntou, apenas para ter certeza de que não estava o confundindo com alguém.

O sorriso de Ginny esmoreceu, mas ela rapidamente disfarçou. Não rápido o suficiente, já que Harry viu.

"Sim. Harry, você sabia que papai não conseguiu ir ao clube de duelos? Ele não foi nem mesmo considerado. Péssimo, não?"

"É." O garoto respondeu.

Harry entrou no embalo do assunto. Ele conseguia ver que Ginny não estava conversando com Charlie. Ele se recusava até mesmo a olhá-lo, enquanto ele sentava a sua frente e a encarava.

O garoto decidiu ignorar o ruivo e seu comportamento. Ele apenas tinha ido ali para ver Ginny e talvez até Ron. Ele não ia estragar o clima do ambiente brigando com alguém.

Harry percebeu a loira bonita sentada graciosamente a mesa, ao lado de Bill. Ginny a apresentou como Fleur, esposa de seu irmão. Ele percebeu que a moça olhava apenas para seu marido e mais ninguém. Eles pareciam se amar muito. Harry olhou para Ron e sentiu-se com pena dele. O ruivo sentia muita falta de Hermione. Ela fora esquiar com os pais e portanto não podia estar ali. Harry sabia bastante sobre trouxas, conhecimento que Alex tinha aprendido, mas não sabia o que era esquiar.

"Ela vai deslizar pela neve com pedaços de madeira amarrados aos sapatos dela?" Harry exclamou quando Ron explicou o que esquiar era.

"É." Ron respondeu.

"Nunca achei que Hermione era o tipo de mulher aventureira." Harry disse.

"Aparentemente, não é tão perigoso e Hermione disse que os trouxas fazem isso frequentemente. É um hobbie popular." Ron replicou. "Pessoalmente, acho que ela está inventando tudo." Falou depois de pensar.

Harry não comentou.

Ginny ajudou sua mãe a limpar a mesa. Todo mundo acomodou-se em volta do fogo. Era um dia frio. Não havia nenhum sinal de neve, mas o clima fazia-se perceber por estar muito gelado. O sol brilhava, todavia, o que fez os garotos irem para o lado de fora.

Harry vislumbrou o cômodo construído próximo a garagem. Ele sorriu ao lembrar dos dez dias em que passou ali, recuperando-se do feitiço de transferência, depois do ataque dos comensais. Naquele ponto de sua vida ele nunca pensara que poderia andar por aí como um homem livre. A única certeza que tinha era a de que ia morrer. Pelas mãos dos aurores ou pelas de Voldemort. Pensar no Lorde das Trevas fazia seu estômago revirar de modo desconfortável. Ele sofrera outro pesadelo na noite passada, que parecia nunca acabar. Se tivesse tomado uma poção para dormir sem sonhar tudo estaria bem, mas quando dormia sem a sua ajuda, tinha pesadelos. Sabia que não podia aumentar a dose da poção e que tinha que pausá-la, caso contrário ficaria viciado. Não queria isso.

Ele saiu de seus pensamentos quando Ron aproximou-se e parou ao seu lado.

"Lembrando dos dias felizes?" O ruivo perguntou ao ver a construção também.

O moreno sorriu de lado e lançou um olhar de raiva fingida para o outro.

"Me lembra que eu tenho que retribuir sua... gentileza. Me colocando no seu quintal quando eu estava doente e ferido."

Ron sorriu de modo pesaroso.

"Não podíamos te levar pra mais nenhum lugar, cara. Momentos de desespero e tudo mais."

Harry olhou novamente para o pequeno cômodo.

"Acho que não foi de todo ruim. Você poderia ao menos ter limpado."

"Nós limpamos! Passamos o maior tempo limpando e aquecendo." Ron guinchou indignado.

"Limpando? O que você estava limpando?" Uma voz soou atrás deles.

Harry e Ron viraram-se rapidamente e viram a Sra. Weasley parada atrás deles, segurando duas canecas. O ruivo engoliu em seco.

"Ron, o que você estava limpando? Acho que nunca te vi limpar nada." A mulher disse e entregou uma caneca para cada um.

Harry pegou a sua e virou para encarar Ron, claramente entretido com o susto deste.

"Oh, hum, nada mãe. Harry e eu estávamos apenas, sabe, discutindo uma coisa." Ele deixou no ar, ainda parecendo bem assustado.

A Sra. Weasley olhou novamente para o filho, analisando-o com o olhar. Ron se mexeu desconfortável. Sua mãe podia sempre dizer se um deles estava mentindo.

Ela olhou Harry e então Ron novamente, mas não disse nada.

"Não fiquem aqui fora por muito tempo. Está muito frio." Ela lançou um olhar cálido para Harry antes de ir embora.

"Phew! Essa foi por pouco. Não sei o que minha mãe faria comigo se descobrisse." Ron disse tomando um gole de seu chocolate quente.

"Descobrisse o que? Que você me ajudou?" Harry perguntou.

O ruivo balançou a cabeça.

"Não, não isso. Meus pais sempre acreditaram em Dumbledore. Eles sabiam que você era fugitivo de Voldemort. Eles ficariam bravos se descobrissem que nós sabíamos onde você estava e não contamos para eles. Além disso, minha mãe iria surtar se descobrisse que você estava doente e ferido e nós não fomos atrás de uma ajuda médica para você. Isso iria deixá-la ainda mais chateada do que a mentira." Ron explicou.

Harry pensou sobre isso enquanto os outros faziam bobeiras. Ele percebeu que os gêmeos estavam a sua frente, sorrindo estranhamente.

"Hey, Harry! Quer tentar?" Fred disse enquanto segurava sua vassoura.

Os garotos estavam jogando pequenas bolas para o ar e um deles ficava voando tentando pegá-las.

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Não, obrigado."

"Não gosta muito de voar?" Bill perguntou ao juntar-se a eles.

"Besteira! Harry é o melhor de Hogwarts! Ele é o apanhador mais veloz de todos."

Bill voltou-se para o moreno, olhos arregalados em surpresa.

"Você jogava em Hogwarts?" Perguntou.

"Sim." Respondeu o garoto.

"Não pensei que você iria. Quem te ensinou a voar?" Ele perguntou.

Harry não estava esperando aquela pergunta e encarou os olhos de Bill ao responder.

"A mesma pessoa que me ensinou todo o resto." Disse um pouco defensivo.

Bill não hesitou ou aparentou estar surpreso. Ao invés disso sorriu.

"Quantas aulas você teve?" Perguntou, ignorando os olhares de alerta que Ron lhe lançava.

"Eu nunca tive aulas de vôo na verdade. Apenas descobri que podia voar um dia e voei. Foi mais instinto do que qualquer outra coisa." Harry respondeu.

"Sabe, Charlie não aprendeu a voar também. Ele foi um natural como você." Bill disse depois de um tempo.

O ruivo estava prestes a dizer mais alguma coisa, mas aparentemente mudou de ideia. Ron encarava Harry maravilhado. O amigo não tinha realmente aprendido a voar.

"Sua magia instintiva é bem avançada, se metade das coisas que ouvi sobre você forem verdade." Bill continuou.

Harry apenas deu de ombros, sem saber como responder aos elogios.

"Ouvi de Ron que você está ajudando com o clube de duelos." Bill disse, os cantos de sua boca se movendo, enquanto ele tentava conter o riso.

Harry lançou ao amigo um olhar descontente.

"Você deveria ensiná-los." O ruivo mais velho continuou olhando o moreno atento.

"O que?" Harry perguntou irritado. Ele tinha acabado de conhecer o cara e este já o estava dizendo o que fazer.

"Como usar magia instintiva. Você deveria ensinar isso aos alunos. Poderia ajudá-los de verdade." Bill continuou.

"Eu não acho que poderia ensiná-los alguma coisa. Não é meu trabalho." Harry disse. Ele sabia que devia estar realmente irritado, já que não tinha pedido nenhuma opinião e mesmo assim estava recebendo conselhos sobre o que ensinar. Mas por alguma razão misteriosa, ele não conseguia ficar bravo com Bill.

"Não, não é seu trabalho. Mas se os ajudasse, talvez eles pudessem sobreviver aos ataques. A guerra pode ter acabado, mas ainda existem muitas batalhas por vir."

Um olhar triste cruzou a face de Bill. O sol iluminou as horríveis cicatrizes que haviam no rosto do ruivo e Harry sentiu uma pena incontrolável pelo jovem homem que estava a sua frente. O garoto entendeu o que ele estava tentando dizer. Se Bill tivesse sido um duelista melhor, poderia ter se salvado de ficar tão desfigurado.

Os garotos voltaram para dentro de casa, quando ficou frio o bastante para impossibilitá-los de continuar do lado de fora. Harry viu os adultos sentados próximos ao fogo, conversando baixo. Ele soube sobre o que era a discussão ao ver a expressão na face deles. O Príncipe Negro! Ou melhor, 'Aquele que queria ser o Príncipe Negro'. Harry sufocou uma risada amarga. Honestamente, qual idiota iria querer arruinar sua vida ao fazer uma brincadeira dessas?

Do que Harry percebera, o impostor não fora pego. O ministério dizia estar trabalhando muito para pegar o culpado. O ataque na Vila de Redhill deixara dez mortos e catorze feridos. A maioria das casas foram queimadas e muitos ficaram sem teto.

O ministério colocara uma nota no dia seguinte, clamando que tinham muitas testemunhas e que a pessoa responsável seria encontrada em pouco tempo. Até o momento não foram capazes de pegar ninguém.

Harry sabia que seus pais não conseguiam parar de discutir isso. Eles agiam como se tudo estivesse normal, mas Harry os pegava conversando sobre o impostor quando pensavam estar sozinhos. Remus e Sirius também estavam sempre falando disso. O garoto ficava com dor de cabeça só de pensar.

Harry ainda estavam surpreso ao saber que não fora culpado por tudo. Era uma mudança bem vinda. Ele não disse a ninguém que não conseguia lembrar-se de nada da noite anterior ao incidente. Sabia que a informação não iria ajudar em nada e apenas faria tudo piorar. Ele manteve esse detalhe para si.

Harry olhou em volta, procurando por Ginny e percebeu que ela não estava ali. Pensou que a ruiva poderia estar na cozinha e foi até lá. Ele apenas queria para de pensar 'Naquele que queria ser o Príncipe Negro'. Esse assunto apenas o deixava de mau humor.

Estava prestes a entrar na cozinha, quando ouviu vozes discutindo vindas lá de dentro. Decidiu não entrar e ficou ali, escutando a discussão calorosa.

"... bom como eu disse pra você ontem a noite! Não é da sua conta!" Ginny estava gritando para alguém.

"Ginny você está sendo estúpida. Você sabe sobre o passado dele e você ainda assim está se deixando envolver!" Harry sabia sem dúvidas com quem Ginny estava discutindo. Era Charlie.

"O passado dele não tem nada a ver com você. Pare de interferir, Charlie!" A ruiva sibilou para o irmão. Ela tentou abaixar a voz, não querendo que ninguém percebesse que discutiam.

Harry abriu a porta e espiou o ambiente interno. Tanto Ginny quanto Charlie estavam parados perto da pia. Estava claramente lavando as louças.

"Eu tenho que interferir. Você é minha irmã e eu não vou deixar que você se machuque!" Charlie disse. Ele encarava Ginny com raiva, enquanto esta lavava as louças.

"Eu cuido de mim mesma, Charlie. Tenho dezesseis! Posso decidir com quem sair!" Ela retrucou.

Harry sentou seu coração pular algumas batidas. Eles estavam discutindo sobre ele.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Ginny! Ele é um assassino!"

A ruiva deixou o prato que estava lavando cair e virou para encarar o irmão, um olhar desafiador em sua face.

"Não se atreva a falar de Harry desse jeito!" Ela sibilou.

"Por que não? Não estou mentindo! Ele é um assassino! Ele era o braço direito de Você-Sabe-Quem. É o filho dele! E você ainda assim quer sair com ele?" Charlie perguntou, seus olhos se arregalando de raiva.

"A razão pela qual estou saindo com ele é porque o amo." Ginny disse, tomando cuidado em dizer cada palavra com cuidado para que seu irmão entendesse.

Charlie suspirou exasperado.

"Amor? Ginny, você tem dezesseis. Você não sabe nada sobre amor." Ele começou.

"Eu sei tudo sobre amor, Charlie. E de qualquer forma, você não pode dar uma opinião sobre isso. Você não é meu pai. Não pode me dizer o que fazer. Mamãe e papai estão tranquilos comigo saindo com Harry, então não acho que você tem direito de interferir!" Ginny vociferou.

Charlie estava com as mãos fechadas em punhos e aproximou-se dela.

"Não se ilude com esses sonhos estúpidos, Ginny! Ele foi criado pelo bruxo mais malvado de todos os tempos. Ele é cruel e ruim, exatamente como ELE. Você não consegue mudar uma personalidade como essa! Ele matou antes e vai matar de novo! Marque minhas palavras, Gin. Cedo ou tarde vão descobrir que é ele por trás de todos esses ataques..."

Ginny bateu forte na face de Charlie, o cortando. A água ensaboada prendeu-se contra a bochecha do homem. Ele olhou para a irmã surpreso e chocado.

"Seu bastardo!" Ela gritou. "Como você pôde dizer isso? Harry não é nada como Voldemort. Ele não é cruel! Ele não é ruim! Ele não é um assassino em massa! O que quer que Harry tenha feito no passado foi diferente. Ele matou porque foi ordenado! Harry nunca matou porque quis!" Ginny estava semi soluçando agora, lágrimas de ira enchiam seus olhos, enquanto ela mantinha-se em pé com as mãos fechadas em punhos.

"Você é tão rápido ao apontar o dedo e acusá-lo. Por que você não olha para a sua família de perto? Papai é um auror. Ele matou um monte de gente. Bill, Fred, George e até Percy participaram da batalha final. Um monte de gente foi ferida e talvez até morta em batalha! Você não as acusa de serem assassinos!" Ginny continuou gritando.

"É diferente, eles apenas mataram comensais da morte!" Charlie gritou de volta.

"O Harry também!" Ginny retrucou.

Charlie ficou sem palavras, mas apenas por um momento. Ele balançou a cabeça e encarou a irmã com raiva.

"Eu tentei te fazer ter bom senso, mas você está muito emaranhada nisso tudo para enxergar a verdade. Sua confiança nele vai ser sua queda, Ginny. Ele não é confiável. Pense sobre isso, se ele pôde matar aquele que o criou, aquele a quem ele chamava de 'pai', o que te faz acreditar que ele não vai te matar?"

Harry se afastou da porta, não querendo ouvir mais nada. Seu coração batia loucamente contra seu peito. Sua mãos estavam fechadas de modo tão apertado que suas unhas fincavam dolorosamente contra sua pele. Tudo o que ele pôde fazer foi dar meia volta e sair. Ele andou pela sala de estar, ignorando todo mundo e correu para fora.

Ele continuou andando. Ouviu, atrás de si, Ron perguntando, aos berros, para onde ele estava indo. O garoto nem mesmo respondeu, apenas pulou a pequena cerca e saiu correndo. Ele não queria parar. As palavras de Charlie o tocaram fundo. Elas machucaram de modo tão inacreditável, que ele não queria aceitar. Era um assassino. Tinha aceitado esse fato, tinha tirado muitas vidas. Aceitava isso. Tinha traído Voldemort. Tinha matado o homem que o criara. Harry não queria aceitar aquilo. O homem que o ensinara tudo o que sabia. Aquele que lhe dera poder. Ele o matara. Charlie estava certo. Harry não podia ser confiado. Ninguém devia confiar nele. Não quando sabiam que Harry traíra seu próprio pai.


	14. To Bare Your Soul

_N/T (28/11/2012): Oi, gente, quanto tempo, não?!_

_Sinto informar que isso não é um capítulo. (Não joguem pedras!)_

_O que acontece é o seguinte..._

_Eu fiquei um longo tempo sem postar porque pensei da seguinte maneira: "Vou pegar um tempo e tentar traduzir e corrigir o máximo de capítulos que posso. E no ano que vem passo a postar um por semana."_

_E acreditem se quiser... estava funcionando._

_Eu consegui traduzir até o 27! Eu sei, parabéns pra mim!_

_Agora vem a parte péssima... _

_Eu uso Linux e enquanto estava fazendo uma atualização, meu notebook desligou..._

_Resultado, deu uma pane horrorosa por aqui. _

_Eu tive que formatar tudo e perdi todos os meus arquivos, inclusive os capítulos que eu já tinha traduzido. _

_Porém, como sou esperta (ou achava que era) eu sempre fiz backup dos meus arquivos. E achava que esses textos estavam em um pen drive. E eles estavam. Só que minha adoraaaaada irmã os apagou para poder usá-lo para colocar música, ou algo do tipo. (Não prestei muita atenção depois do "aí eu apaguei o que tinha dentro, porque não achei que era importante...")_

_Resumindo: Não tenho mais nenhum capítulo traduzido e nem corrigido. E gente, sério, eu estou com a maior raiva/preguiça/falta de vontade de traduzir tudo de novo._

_Desculpa mesmo. Eu espero conseguir reunir forças algum dia novamente pra poder dar continuidade à tradução. Enquanto isso eu apenas posso pedir desculpa._

_Beijos_

**xXx**

_N/T (29/11/2012): Todo o meu amor eterno vai para a minha querida amiga e beta Vívian, que tinha dois capítulos traduzidos e corrigidos com ela. Salvou minha vida, mano! _

_Tirando esses dois capítulos, o 14 e o 15, não tenho mais nenhum. E não vou prometer os próximos tão cedo. Continuo sem vontade de traduzí-los. Perder essa quantidade de capítulos não é algo bacana. Beijos_

**xXx**

Capítulo Catorze: Para abrir a alma

Lily olhou novamente para o relógio antes de tomar outro gole de seu café. Estava se aproximando das dez e Harry ainda não havia voltado para casa. Ela se recusava a falar sobre isso. Não queria discutir com James de novo. Não conseguia entender por que o marido se recusava a ir procurar por ele. Depois de tudo o que passaram, se fosse por ela, estaria lá fora procurando pelo filho.

Lily deixou escapar um suspiro frustrado e massageou suas têmporas, querendo que sua dor de cabeça fosse embora. Ela estava muito, muito brava com Harry. 'Por que ele faz isso toda vez?' pensou consigo. Essa era a terceira vez que o garoto fugia e era sempre em uma data especial. A primeira vez fora na festa de boas vindas à casa nova. Ok, ela admitiu, Harry não deveria ser culpado inteiramente por aquilo. Do que Damien tinha contado, Neville realmente chateara seu filho. Portanto, o garoto deveria ser perdoado pelo incidente. A segunda vez foi durante a festa de aniversário de Damien. De novo, a razão foi boa: Ele não pôde lidar com a morte de Bella e saíra para ir ao funeral. Pensar nisso ainda fazia seu coração apertar de ciúmes. Depois de tudo o que aquela mulher fizera com Harry, ele ainda a amava. Lily empurrou esses pensamentos amargos para o lado, agora não era o momento de pensar nisso. A julgar por esses eventos, ela sabia que o filho teria um bom motivo por ter fugido dos Weasley's. Porém, por mais que quisesse não conseguia descobrir o que era.

Quando perceberam que Harry tinha saído correndo e ido embora, eles tentaram seguí-lo, mas o garoto desapareceu. Damien tentou ligar para o irmão no celular quando chegaram em casa, mas Harry não atendeu. Lily sentiu-se com pena de Ginny, ela realmente ficara chateada. A menina estava prestes a chorar quando ficou sabendo que o moreno fora embora. Molly imediatamente virou para confrontar seus filhos e quis saber o que eles tinham dito. Porém, todos estavam chocados com a situação. Pelo o que sabiam, Harry estava se divertindo.

Lily suspirou de novo e terminou com o seu café. Ela estava realmente cansada, mas recusava-se a ir para a cama antes que Harry chegasse em casa. Ela lançou outro olhar gélido para James, enquanto este estava sentando conversando baixo com Remus e Sirius. Damien estava sentado quieto em um canto do cômodo. A pilha de presentes fechados estava aos seus pés. 'Que natal!' Lily pensou triste.

James estava tentando não pensar em Harry. 'O garoto tem dezessete anos!' ralhou consigo. 'Ele pode cuidar de si mesmo. Não vou sair correndo atrás dele de novo'. Uma parte de James queria nada mais do que sair e ir encontrá-lo com o intuito de trazê-lo de volta, mas sabia que as coisas não podiam ser assim. Quantas vezes mais sairia correndo para ir atrás de Harry? O jovem tinha que parar de fazer isso.

James olhou para o filho mais novo, que parecia estar péssimo. Ele tentou fazer Damien abrir seus presentes, como que para fazer o clima ficar menos tenso, mas o menino se recusara. Disse que iria abri-los com o irmão. O homem não soube o que responder.

Remus e Sirius se ofereceram para ir procurar Harry, mas James os fizera ficar. Ninguém iria procurá-lo, ele podia encontrar o caminho de casa. James manteve um bom controle sobre seu comportamento, não faria as coisas piorarem mais do que já estavam.

De repente um barulho fez com que a atenção de todos se desviassem para o corredor. Alguém tinha claramente aberto a porta da frente e entrado. Os cinco ocupantes da casa levantaram-se e correram para a sala de estar. Eles ouviram um barulhão e o som de alguém xingando. James foi o primeiro a fazer a curva em direção do corredor e avistar Harry. Ele sabia que este estava tentando levantar do chão. Aparentemente, Harry tinha derrubado o suporte de casacos, visto o barulho que fizera.

O garoto olhou para os cinco indivíduos que o encaravam. Ele sorriu abertamente para eles antes de levantar-se.

"Oi!" Ele disse ao se arrumar. "Quem colocou isso aí?" Perguntou, apontando para o suporte caído.

James e Lily encararam o filho com os olhos arregalados. Ele estava agindo muito estranhamente. Nunca o viram sorrindo daquele jeito. Seus olhos tinham uma qualidade turva, entretanto. O jovem balançava o corpo levemente. O garoto deu um passo e tropeçou nos próprios pés, conseguindo por pouco não cair de cara no chão.

De repente, Lily percebeu o que havia de errado com ele.

"Você está bêbado?!" Ela exclamou.

Harry olhou para ela, tentando com muita força manter-se focado. Ele sorriu de forma torta.

"Não!" Ele disse sem convencer.

Ao ver a expressão séria dela, o moreno deu de ombros.

"Bem, ok, sim! Eu bebi um pouco." Ele disse, mantendo o dedão e o indicador afastados em apenas um centímetro de diferença. "Mas eu bebi um pouco mais de vários!" O garoto riu e quase perdeu o equilíbrio de novo.

Apesar da raiva que o consumia aos poucos, James moveu-se para frente e segurou Harry, antes que este caísse de novo. O garoto lutou para se manter ereto e lançou ao pai um sorriso bêbado.

"Vamos." James disse baixo, levando o filho para as escadas. Era óbvio que o garoto estava completamente embriagado. Seria um desperdício conversar agora. Ele precisava de sua cama.

Harry libertou-se do aperto de James e moveu-se escada acima.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu... consigo" Harry falava mole e tentava segurar no corrimão para continuar em pé.

"Vá para a cama, conversaremos de manhã." Lily disse enquanto Damien encaminhou em direção ao irmão bêbado. Harry não ia conseguir subir as escadas sozinho. Era um milagre que ele chegara em casa.

O moreno de olhos verdes passou por Damien e encarou a mãe.

"Ok." Disse pastosamente.

Antes de subir, porém, ele virou para encarar o grupo.

"Sabe de uma coisa?" Começou. "Eu sempre lembrarei de hoje. Queria que vocês soubessem que... eu sempre lembrarei de hoje." Disse, cambaleando no local em que estava. "E não porque foi meu primeiro natal. Não, não por isso..."

Lily soltou um pequeno soluço. Ela nem mesmo pensara nisso. Estava tão focada no fato de que era o primeiro natal de Harry com a família, que nem mesmo imaginara que talvez aquele fosse o primeiro natal do filho.

"... eu sempre lembrarei desse dia porque aprendi uma lição muito importante hoje." O sorriso do garoto saiu de sua face e seus olhos pareceram ficar totalmente focados por uma fração de tempo. "Aprendi que não importa o quanto eu tente... não importa o quanto eu minta para mim mesmo, eu nunca irei me encaixar."

James sentiu como se alguém o tivesse esbofeteado. A afirmação simples de Harry deixou todo mundo sem palavras. O garoto, todavia, não havia percebido a reação a sua volta e continuou com seu monólogo bêbado.

"Eu deveria saber, sério. Não deveria ter sido tão ingênuo. Não importa o que eu faça, sempre seria conhecido como Harry, o assassino! O assassino de Voldemort... aquele que traiu Voldemort." Mesmo a bebedeira não conseguiu esconder a mágoa na voz do moreno.

"Harry..." James começou e aproximou-se do filho.

"Não, não. Tudo bem. É a verdade, não é? Eu o traí. Ele está certo, ele está certo. Eu sou ruim e cruel. Ele está certo. Não deveriam confiar em mim." As palavras de Harry estavam bem pastosas, mas todos conseguiram ouvir claramente.

O humor do garoto mudou completamente. Não havia nem sinal de um sorriso naquela face. Pela primeira vez toda a mágoa que ele sentia estava clara em sua expressão.

James estava ao lado do filho em um instante. Ele o segurou pelos ombros para poder suportá-lo.

"Quem disso isso pra você?" O homem ordenou uma resposta. Agora sabia o motivo do filho ter saído da Toca.

Harry não respondeu a pergunta do pai. A verdade é que nem percebera que alguém estava falando com ele. Estava muito entretido em sua epifania embriagada.

"... não podem confiar... ele está certo... ruim... é o que eu sou. Malvado... terrível coisa a se fazer... matar o próprio pai, terrível, terrível..."

James enrrijeceu o corpo com as palavras de Harry. A tensão ficou quase insuportável. Sirius e Remus ficaram parados, sem ação, em meio a tudo aquilo. Eles podiam ver o corpo do amigo ficar completamente ereto com o que Harry falara. Lily estava chorando, lágrimas escorriam por sua face, mas ela não tentava escondê-las ou limpá-las.

Recuperando-se o melhor que podia, James virou Harry para encará-lo.

"Harry, me ouça. Ele não era seu pai. Você está me ouvindo? Ele não era seu pai. Eu sou seu pai, eu sou..." James percebeu que suas palavras não faziam nenhum efeito. Harry não estava coerente o suficiente para escutá-lo ou entendê-lo agora. Ele nem mesmo o olhava mais. O garoto encarava o chão, murmurando palavras como 'confiar... matar... pai' repetitivamente.

Empurrando a mágoa que sentia, James segurou o filho e começou a puxá-lo pelas escadas.

"Venha, Harry. Você precisa da sua cama." O homem conseguiu dizer através do nódulo em sua garganta.

Ninguém se moveu enquanto James levava o filho para o quarto. O homem o deitou cuidadosamente na cama e transfigurou suas vestes em pijamas. Ele o cobriu e teve que lutar contra o que sentia ao ouvir que Harry ainda murmurava 'matei meu pai, eu matei meu pai' sem parar, mesmo com os olhos fechados.

James conjurou um balde e colocou no pé da cama do filho. O garoto iria precisar durante a noite. Ele saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas. Lily estava soluçando, enquanto Sirius e Remus tentavam consolá-la sem dizerem nada. Damien estava muito chateado para falar alguma coisa. O menino saiu em direção ao seu quarto e não respondeu quando o pai o chamou.

James caiu no sofá, a cabeça segura em suas mãos. Ele nunca pensara que Harry continuava se sentindo culpado por Voldemort, estava convencido de que o filho tinha lidado com essa culpa.

Ele sentiu outra onda de dor o assolar ao lembrar das palavras de Harry, 'matei meu próprio pai'. Em seu inconsciente, o garoto ainda se referia a Voldemort como pai. Ele ainda amava aquele monstro! Era muita coisa para James lidar.

Ele sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e olhou para cima, vendo Sirius.

"Pontas, camarada..." O amigo não sabia o que dizer. Ele sentou ao lado de James, sem saber como ajudá-lo.

"Eu te disse." James olhou e viu Lily. Ela não o encarava, mas falava com ele. A mulher estava sentada, abraçando a si mesma. "Eu te disse para ir falar com ele. Eu disse que ele estava sofrendo, mas você não me ouviu." A ruiva continuou.

"Lily..." Remus começou.

"Não, Aluado! Não fique ao lado dele. Isso é culpa do James!" Ela gritou.

"Pare de colocar a culpa no Pontas. O que ele fez?" Sirius perguntou imediatamente.

"Esse é o problema! Ele não fez nada!" Lily gritou, agora levantando-se da cadeira.

"Todo mundo te falou para conversar com Harry. Ajudá-lo a lidar com a culpa. Mas você, você ignorou todo mundo! Você não falou com Harry. Você não deixou os curandeiros falarem com Harry! Você até me impediu de falar com ele. Você nunca me apoiou quando eu tentava falar com ele. 'Ele está bem, Lily. Apenas o deixe em paz. Não comece!' Agora olha o que isso tudo trouxe para nós! Já se passaram cinco meses e ele ainda está todo magoado com isso! Ele se culpa. Acha que é... que é... cruel..." A mulher começou a chorar e soluçar ao lembrar das palavras de Harry. Seu filho não era cruel, ele não era. Ele tinha um bom coração e era gentil, não tinha culpa de ter um passado tão negro.

"Como poderia ajudá-lo?" James perguntou baixinho. "Como posso ajudá-lo a ficar de luto por alguém que eu odeio com todas as forças do meu ser?" O homem percebeu que sua voz ficava cada vez mais alta, mesmo que não fosse essa a intenção.

"Me diz, Lily! Me diz como ajudá-lo. O que dizer a ele? Não é tão fácil quanto você fala! Harry se sente culpa quando não deveria. Ele se arrepende de tê-lo matado. Matado o bastardo que acabou com a minha família! Como posso ter compaixão nesse caso? Eu não posso e não vou! Por isso que não disse nada, porque sabia que apenas faria as coisas piorarem!" James estava lutando para não derramar lágrimas de frustração e mágoa.

A ruiva não respondeu, ela ainda estava parada no mesmo local, lutando contra a culpa que sentia por não ter ajudado o filho.

"Temos que fazer alguma coisa, James. Harry não pode continuar desse jeito! Sabemos que ele está tendo pesadelos com Voldemort. Ele precisa entender que o que fez com Voldemort não foi ruim, não foi maldade. Ele precisa entender!"

Remus, Sirius, James e Lily passaram algumas horas conversando sobre Harry e o qual seria a melhor maneira de atacar essa situação de culpa. Tudo se resumiu a comunicação: fazê-lo se abrir e falar sobre seus sentimentos.

"Mais fácil falar do que fazer!" James murmurou com raiva. Por que eles não podiam entender que Harry não ia se abrir? O que ele dissera naquela noite fora devido ao seu estado de embriaguez.

Os quatro decidiram ajudar Harry. Iriam se oferecer para conversar, para estar ali quando o garoto estivesse pronto para falar. O que mais poderiam fazer?

James mal dormiu naquela noite. As palavras de Harry nadaram por sua mente durante toda a madrugada. Ele nunca pensou que iria ter que passar pela situação de escutar Harry novamente chamando Voldemort de pai. O fato de que o filho dissera aquilo com tanta mágoa e amor era o que fazia tudo ficar ainda mais dolorido.

**xXx**

Harry abriu os olhos e então os fechou novamente. Doía. Sua cabeça, seus olhos, tudo doía, e então sentiu-se muito, muito mal. Vagarosamente, abriu os olhos novamente e esperou até que se ajustassem à luz do dia. O garoto olhou em volta e percebeu que estava em sua cama. Sentou-se e teve que lutar contra a náusea que o abalou.

"Oh, droga! Por que estou me sentindo tão mal?' Ele perguntou a si mesmo. Foi então que os eventos dos dia anterior se desenrolaram. Harry fez careta ao lembrar do natal desastroso na casa dos Weasley's. Bem, para ser justo, o natal foi até que legal, horrorosa mesmo foi a discussão que ouvira entre Ginny e Charles. Ele fugira de lá e não parou até que colocara uma boa distância entre ele e a Toca.

Harry tinha andado sem rumo por aí, relembrando a discussão repetitivamente em sua cabeça. Ele percebeu que estava em uma pequena cidade trouxa e encaminhou-se para o único lugar que estava aberto: o bar. Não conseguia lembrar quanto tinha bebido. Julgando pelo o que sentia deveria ter secado o lugar.

O moreno segurou sua cabeça dolorida e tentou respirar contra a nausea. Tarde demais, ele saiu da cama e para a sua sorte encontrou o balde. Vomitou violentamente. 'Deus, por que bebi tanto!?'

Harry se ajeitou tremendo e fechou os olhos para diminuir a dor que sentia. Eles queimavam. Os abriu relutantemente e puxou sua varinha para limpar a bagunça que fizera.

Foi apenas quando pegou a varinha no bolso de seu pijama para limpar o balde que percebeu duas coisas: A primeira foi, de onde aquele balde viera? A segunda, por que ele estava usando pijamas? Não se lembrava de ter trocado de roupa. Lutando contra uma onda de pânico, ele percebeu que dessa vez a bebedeira era a culpada pela sua falta de memória.

Harry limpou o balde e então voltou para a cama. Seus pais devem tê-lo deixado ali. Ele de repente se sentiu nervoso. Devia ter chegado em casa, na noite passada, bem mal. Sabia que falava muito quando estava bêbado, essa era uma das razões que o fazia não beber sempre. Ele estava rezando para que não tivesse falado coisas sem noção. Tentou lutar contra a névoa que nublava sua mente e tentava lembrar sobre o que tinha falado e o que tinha feito na noite passada. Mas era tarde demais, já estava voltando a dormir.

Era meio dia quando acordou de novo. Sentia-se um pouco melhor. Levantou-se com cuidado para não piorar a dor de cabeça. Ao menos seus olhos estavam melhores. Seu estômago grunhiu, não tinha comido nada desde o almoço do dia anterior nos Weasley's. Harry forçou-se a não pensar naquilo.

Ele saiu da cama e encaminhou-se para o andar debaixo. Realmente tinha que colocar comida dentro de si. Quando entrou na cozinha, viu sua mãe, seu pai e Damien sentados a mesa, no meio do almoço. Ele pausou na porta. Uma onda de vergonha e culpa o assaltou. Tinha arruinado o dia anterior para eles. 'Eles devem estar tão bravos comigo', pensou.

Uma parte do garoto queria virar e voltar para o quarto. Todos os pensamentos sobre comida o deixaram. Estava quase indo embora, quando Lily falou com ele.

"Você deve estar com fome. Venha, sente-se."

Ela se levantou e começou a preparar um prato para ele. Harry sentou, sem querer olhar para ninguém diretamente. 'Por que não pensara nas consequências ontem?', o garoto bufou com o próprio pensamento. Ele nunca pensava nas consequências, era aquilo que o fazia ser Harry.

Ele olhou para cima, quando James passou lhe dirigir a palavra.

"Você não parece estar tão bem. Está se sentindo ok?"

"Ainda me sinto meio mal, mas estou bem." Respondeu.

"Quanto você bebeu?" James perguntou quando Lily colocou um prato de comida na frente do filho.

Harry de repente sentiu-se mais mal ainda com o cheiro da refeição a sua frente. Controlando a vontade de vomitar, ele respondeu.

"Muito."

Damien engasgou em seu macarrão, mas se recuperou. Ele lançou um sorriso de lado para o irmão e continuou almoçando.

Harry pegou seu garfo, mas não conseguia realmente comer alguma coisa. Depois de brincar bastante com a refeição, ele empurrou seu prato. Lily percebeu, mas não comentou. Ao invés disso saiu da cozinha e retornou com um pequeno frasco.

"Aqui." Ela disse e entregou a poção ao filho. Harry a pegou, olhando confuso para a mãe.

"Vai ajudar com a sua ressaca." Ela explicou e começou a limpar a mesa.

Harry mentalmente a agradeceu e engoliu o líquido de uma vez só. Funcionou instantaneamente. Ele se sentiu bem melhor e percebeu como todos estavam quietos. Até Damien estava quieto. Sabia que todos estavam chateados.

"Hum... sobre ontem..." Harry começou. James o olhou e o garoto viu um brilho passar pelos olhos do pai. "Sinto muito." Disse rapidamente. Ele sabia que era sua culpa, mas ainda assim não conseguia se desculpar direito.

"Eu não quis ter fugido daquele jeito. Apenas... tive que ir, desculpa." Terminou, sentindo-se desconfortável.

Damien rapidamente se levantou e começou a limpar o resto da louça, deixando que sua mãe se sentasse a mesa junto ao seu pai.

"Quem foi?" James perguntou. Harry levantou a cabeça, parando de olhar para a mesa, sem entendê-lo.

"O quê?"

"O cara que disse todas aquelas coisas pra você?! Foi o Bill? Ou foi Percy?" O auror ficou pensando naquilo durante a noite passada. Bill e Percy pareciam ser os mais prováveis culpados.

Harry teve que acalmar seu temperamento alarmante. Ele fez o que temia ter feito? Será que ele falou, na noite passada, tudo o que ouvira? Ele não podia ter repetido as palavras de Charlie, poderia?

"Eu... eu não entendo." Disse.

James fechou os olhos, pensando em como formar suas frases.

"Quem o acusou de... de ser... quem o acusou por Voldemort?" O homem perguntou, xingando-se por não conseguir questionar direito.

A face de Harry empalideceu e ele xingou-se baixo. 'Ótimo, isso é tudo o que eu preciso!"

"O que te faz pensar...?" Mas o garoto não terminou.

"Você nos disse ontem a noite, quando voltou da sua maratona de bebidas." Lily respondeu.

Harry admitiu a derrota. Ele tinha aberto sua boca grande. Maldito seja ele por ter bebido tanto!

"Não é importante." Harry disse, rejeitando a conversa.

"Acho que é sim. Me diga quem foi que te acusou." James falou, aparentemente não deixando a discussão esmorecer.

"Que diferença faz saber quem era? Apenas esqueça isso. Eu falo um monte de besteira quando estou bêbado. Não preste atenção nisso." O garoto tentou.

"Não soou como besteira. Você estava bem chateado e..."

"E hoje estou bem! Honestamente, mãe, não faça isso virar um caso criminal. Apenas esqueça isso." Harry disse firme. Sua dor de cabeça não tinha passado e toda e aquela conversa apenas a piorava.

James e Lily trocaram um olhar que mostrava claramente que esperavam esse comportamento de Harry.

"Tá bom, vamos deixar de lado." James disse. "Mas você vai ter que nos recompensar por isso amanhã." Continuou, assim que seu filho visivelmente relaxou.

Os olhos vermelhos de Harry encararam o pai em surpresa. Ele suspirou fundo antes de assentir com a cabeça.

"Sim, eu sei. O que vocês querem?" Perguntou.

O casal teve outra troca de olhares.

"Conversar." Responderam juntos.

"Conversar sobre o que?" Harry perguntou ainda não entendendo.

"Sobre você. Sobre ontem e por que você estava tão chateado." Lily explicou.

Harry grunhiu irritado.

"Pensei que vocês fossem deixar isso pra lá!" Ele disse, massageando a cabeça.

"Queremos saber o que disseram para você! Eu quero saber quem te deixou chateado por razão nenhuma." James continuou.

"Ninguém disse nada pra mim! Por que vocês não podem deixar as coisas como estão?" Harry gritou perdendo a paciência.

"Porque eu não posso! Me recuso a aceitar que alguém agiu desse jeito com você. Você estava realmente chateado e eu quero saber a razão!" James gritou de volta.

Harry levantou-se de sopetão e moveu em direção a porta.

"Harry, por favor..." Lily disse, enquanto ela e o marido se levantam também.

"Eu vou pro meu quarto." O garoto anunciou sem virar para trás.

"Harry! Espera!" James gritou, mas já era tarde demais, o filho já havia saído da cozinha.

Eles ouviram a porta do quarto sendo batida com força. Ambos sentaram novamente, derrotados.

"E esse foi o plano para falar com ele." James grunhiu. Lily não o respondeu.

**xXx**

Damien esperou o irmão se acalmar antes de ir falar com ele. Honestamente, seus pais não tinham nenhuma noção, atacando Harry daquele jeito, enchendo-o de perguntas. Podiam ao menos ter esperado ele ficar de bom humor.

Como sempre, Harry abriu a porta para o irmão. E contou a este tudo sobre o que ouvira na discussão de Ginny e Charlie.

"Estava imaginando porque Charlie se manteve tão quieto. Ele geralmente é bem engraçado." Damien disse.

"Acho que isso responde." O garoto murmurou para si.

"Harry, preciso perguntar, por que você ficou tão chateado?" O mais novo questionou depois que o irmão terminara de falar.

"Quero dizer, eu entendo que deve ser difícil ouvir alguém falando sobre você daquele jeito, mas geralmente você não dá a mínima para o que as pessoas falam. Por que ficou tão magoado com o que um estranho disse?" Perguntou.

Harry encarou um ponto a sua frente. Ele não respondeu de imediato, o que Damien sabia ser o método de seu irmão para escolher cuidadosamente as palavras.

"Quer sabe o que eu escuto toda vez que alguém fala sobre a morte de Voldemort?" O moreno de olhos verdes perguntou, seus olhos encarando algo a sua frente, sem olhar o outro.

"Não." Damien respondeu, surpreso com a pergunta.

"Eu ouço a felicidade implícita pelo fato de ele estar morto. Ouço a gratidão pelo fato de que ele não está mais aqui. Eu posso entender isso. Não minto pra mim, Damien. Sempre soube o que ele era. O que ele representava para o mundo. Os 'Comensais da Morte' dele e a 'Marca Negra' dele... todos o temiam. Eu nunca prestei muita atenção nisso. Ele era um líder, um guerreiro e o propósito dele era um que ninguém compreendia. Esse era o porquê de todo mundo odiá-lo, ninguém nunca o entendeu." Harry estava dizendo tudo isso sem olhar para o irmão, como se dessa forma fosse mais fácil de falar.

"Quando alguém fala sobre a... morte dele, eles falam meu nome como se eu fosse um herói." O garoto riu amargamente. "Eles pensam que pelo fato de eu tê-lo matado sou uma boa pessoa."

"Sei que não sou uma boa pessoa. Não minto pra mim. Eu fiz coisas, minhas missões... não vou enterrar tudo e fingir que nada nunca aconteceu." As mãos de Harry estavam entrelaçadas e parecia que o garoto usava todas as suas forças para continuar.

"Ontem, quando Charlie disse tudo aquilo, falou a realidade. Ele não falou de mim com orgulho ou com uma ideia ilusória de que sou o herói do mundo. Ele disse tudo como é: que sou um assassino, cruel e ruim. Eu sei disso. Não me arrependo. Nunca irei. Pela primeira vez ouvi alguém falar sobre mim de um jeito verdadeiro."

Damien estava quase negando tudo isso, mas Harry não o deixou.

"Mas quando ele disse sobre o que eu fiz com Voldemort... não disse que eu matei o malvado Lorde das Trevas ou que eu libertei o mundo. Falou que eu o matei. O homem que eu chamava de pai. O homem que me criou. Ninguém nunca me disse isso antes. Era como se alguém pegasse meus pensamentos e os falasse em voz alta. Eu não estava preparado para aquilo. Me tirou para fora de órbita e não pude mais aguentar ficar ali."

Damien estava lutando para manter suas emoções intactas, enquanto o irmão continuava falando.

"Sabe qual era a coisa da qual eu sempre me orgulhei? Minha lealdade. Eu ficava discutindo com Bella por horas dizendo que era o mais leal de todos nós. Que eu daria minha vida por ele de bom grado. Sempre pensei que morreria protegendo-o." As últimas palavras saíram em um sussurro e Harry olhou para o irmão.

"Nunca pensei que isso ia acontecer, Damy. Nunca pensei que fosse me voltar contra ele como eu fiz. Ouvir Charlie falar que eu não era confiável, que eu traí Voldemort... ele foi brutalmente verdadeiro. O que ele disse tá certo. Como posso lutar contra isso?"

O mais novo cruzou o quarto e ajoelhou-se em frente ao outro.

"Você não pode pensar assim, Harry. Você sabe que isso não é verdade. Charlie estava sendo um idiota! Ele estava falando besteira. Você fez o que tinha que fazer." Mas não importava o que Damien falasse, Harry não aceitava, ainda se achava desleal e não confiável.

Damien não se deixou levar por suas emoções até chegar em seu quarto. Nunca pensou que Harry estava se culpando tanto por Voldemort. Se a culpa era de alguém, então era sua! Seu irmão apenas atacara o Lorde das Trevas porque pensou que este o havia matado. Porém, mesmo assim, Harry ainda amava o irmão acima de tudo. E estava derramando toda a culpa sobre seus próprios ombros.

Damien sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa pra consertar isso. Decidiu falar com Hermione quando voltasse para Hogwarts. Ela definitivamente saberia como ajudar.

**xXx**

James e Lily tentaram, mas falharam em sua tentativas de conversar com o filho sobre o acontecimento do natal. Damien não falou para os pais nada sobre o que lhe fora confiado. Ele sabia que se contasse os dois apenas forçariam Harry a conversar e este claramente não o queria.

Os feriados passaram rapidamente e antes que percebessem, estavam de volta a Hogwarts. Ginny correra até Harry assim que entrara no salão comunal e lançara seus braços em volta dele, o abraçando forte.

"Sinto muito, Harry! Deus, sinto muito!" Ela disse quase chorando.

A menina descobrira a razão do garoto ter saído e estava muito brava com Charlie por ter falado sobre aquilo. Porém, ela sabia o suficiente sobre Harry para deixá-lo em paz até que este se acalmasse.

O moreno a reconfortou e disse que estava bem e que não estava chateado, não com ela. O grupo de cinco sentou no abarrotado salão comunal e Harry lutou para ficar acordado. Ele tivera um período péssimo em casa. Não podia tomar mais poções para dormir, já que estava no intervalo entre elas e logo sofreria mais pesadelos. Não dormira nada e seu corpo doía pela falta de descanso.

"Hey, cara. Você tá péssimo!" Ron brincou ao sentar ao lado dele.

"Obrigado." Harry zombou.

"Sério, Harry. Você está bem? Você parece meio... doente." Hermione disse, encarando-o preocupada.

"Estou bem. Apenas me recuperando do resfriado. Como foi a sua viagem na estação de esqui?" Harry perguntou cordial, removendo o foco da atenção de si. Hermione começou a explicar seu feriado em detalhes, deixando-o descansar.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry estava sentado no salão comunal para o café da manhã. Estava se sentindo bem melhor, tinha dormido profundamente na noite passada. Ele não sabia se era por estar tão cansado ou se era resultado da sua volta a Hogwarts. Brincou consigo internamente dizendo que foram os dons de contadora de história de Hermione que o colocaram para dormir. Essa tinha sido a última coisa que lembrava.

Harry estava encarando a mesa da sonserina. Tentava ver se Draco já tinha voltado. Não o vira na noite passada, durante a festa de boas vindas. Aquilo o preocupava um pouco.

Depois de alguns momentos, entretanto, Draco Malfoy entrou no salão, seguido por sua usual turma de amigos. Harry sorriu mesmo sem querer. O loiro olhava para a mesa da sonserina com uma alegria mal contida. Seus companheiros de casa estavam felizes por vê-lo também. Eles comemoraram em voz alta quando Draco entrou e o fizeram sentar no meio. Aparentemente ninguém sabia da ajuda do loiro na derrota de Voldemort. Se soubessem que ele e Severus tinha ajudado a levar o ministério até o Lorde das Trevas, a maioria da sonserina não o iria querer de volta.

Harry percebeu que seus olhos se desviaram para Dumbledore na mesa principal. Ele imaginou como o velho fazia aquilo, como conseguia manipular a mídia e manter certos fatos escondidos. Ninguém realmente sabia o que tinha acontecido para que Voldemort aparecesse em Hogsmead naquele dia. Ninguém sabia do envolvimento de Severus e Draco, nem mesmo Damien.

Harry balançou a cabeça para clarear a mente das imagens que apareciam em sua mente. Justamente quando estavam se preparando para ir a primeira aula, as corujas apareceram voando, entregando todos os tipo de correspondência. Como sempre, uma coruja marrom chegou e entregou o Profeta Diário para Hermione. Ela colocou um knut na bolsinha de couro e desenrolou o jornal. Imediatamente congelou e encarou a primeira página. De repente, o salão inteirou se encheu de um silêncio completo.

Harry virou sua cabeça para olhar os pais, que sentavam na mesa principal. Eles vislumbraram o jornal, seus rostos ficaram pálidos e então encararam o filho.

O moreno nem mesmo precisou olhar o Profeta Diário para saber o que aconteceu, e já não prestava mais atenção ao que Hermione lhe dizia. Ele soube apenas de olhar para a face de seus pais.

O Príncipe Negro atacara novamente.


	15. Hogsmead

Capítulo Quinze: Hogsmead

Estava escuro na sala. Do lado de fora a lua e as estrelas brilhavam com força, mas suas luzes pareciam incapazes de penetrar na escuridão que engolfava o local. Lorde Voldemort, o pior Lorde das Trevas já visto no mundo mágico, estava parado de costas. Suas mãos pálidas estavam entrelaçadas fortemente às suas costas. Seus olhos vermelhos focavam-se na parede a sua frente. Ele lutava com todas as forças para reter controle de seu temperamento. Virou devagar para encarar o Comensal que estava em pé no cômodo.

Bella estava ali, tremendo e toda arrepiada. Seus braços parados ao seu lado com os punhos fechados. Sua cabeça, como sempre em presença de seu mestre, estava abaixada, enquanto esperava por ordens. Sua respiração saía com dificuldade, como se tentasse não chorar.

Lorde Voldemort estudou Bella cuidadosamente antes de falar.

"Você deveria estar grata de que ele se foi, Bella. Se ele estivesse aqui, eu mesmo iria matá-lo." Sibilou.

Bella olhou para cima devagar, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas não deixava nenhuma cair. Ela encarou seu mestre, sem conseguir falar nenhuma palavra.

Sem dizer mais nada, Lorde Voldemort virou e saiu, deixando a mulher parada sozinha, lutando contra suas emoções.

Harry acordou assustado. Ele teve que esperar alguns momentos para se recuperar. Ele nunca sonhara com Bella antes. Seus pesadelos eram sempre sobre Voldemort. Geralmente eles envolviam o Lorde das Trevas tentando alcançá-lo logo antes que as chamas o engolissem. Algumas vezes o sonho começava com uma memória, do tempo em que era apenas Voldemort e Harry. Era sempre mais difícil de se recuperar daqueles sonhos. Vendo como as coisas costumavam ser entre eles apenas fazia o fato de tê-lo matado mais difícil de aceitar.

Harry levantou e entrou no banheiro. Ele jogou água gelada no rosto. Sempre ajudava a retirar as imagens que ficavam retidas. Olhou-se no espelho, focando em seus olhos vermelhos, expressão cansada e rosto pálido. Seus sonhos estavam piorando.

"Bella"

Foi um choque vê-la depois de tanto tempo. Por que sonhara com ela? E sobre o que era aquele sonho? Ele não lembrava de ter visto Bella chateada ou chorando. Harry imaginava em como tinha visto alguma coisa que não o pertencia. Ele não estava lá com os dois. Ninguém estava ali com exceção de Voldemort e Bella.

Harry não queria pensar na razão do sonho, mas não podia impedir-se. Era a primeira vez que via uma memória que não era sua. Mas o garoto sabia que mesmo não estando lá, o sonho era sobre ele. Voldemort estava falando à seu respeito. O que teria dito?

'Se ele estivesse aqui, eu mesmo iria matá-lo.'

Com um arrepio, Harry lembrou de outra memória que tinha visto: Ele com dez anos tentando escapar de Peter Pettigrew. Antes Voldemort havia o obliviado e o provocara dizendo que ele não deveria se preocupar, que as coisas voltariam a ser como eram. Quando Harry se desvencilhara do Lorde e falara que um dia descobriria a verdade sobre as coisas e então fugiria, Voldemort dissera a mesma coisa para ele.

'Fique tranquilo, Harry. Se esse dia chegar eu mesmo te mato.'

Harry sabia sem dúvidas que Voldemort falara para Bella a mesma coisa quando descobrira que ele estava destruindo as Horcruxes. Aquela memória que testemunhara era, provavelmente, antes de Voldemort descobrir esse fato. Devia ter sido o momento em que o Lorde das Trevas decidira que Harry não tinha mais jeito e deveria ser morto.

Com um suspiro profundo, o rapaz foi em direção a cama. Havia tanto ódio na voz de Voldemort quando ele falara. O veneno no tom dele era mais perturbador do que as palavras em si.

Harry não dormira de novo. As imagens do sonho estavam presas em sua mente. Ele continuou revivendo-as repetitivamente, imaginando como tinha visto aquilo. Voldemort o estava torturando mais um pouco? Mandando memórias que mostravam o quanto ele o odiava?

Esfregando seus olhos cansados, Harry desistiu de pegar no sono e saiu do dormitório. Era fim de semana e ele tinha algumas horas para si. A maioria das pessoas em breve se levantariam para ir a Hogsmead. Era o dia dos namorados e a data caíra junto com um passeio à Vila.

Harry sorriu ao lembrar de quando chamara Ginny para sair. Ela não esperou e logo assegurou um encontro com ele. Aparentemente, a menina não queria repetir um incidente como o baile. O moreno sentou nas cadeiras e fechou os olhos para descansar. Realmente queria voltar a dormir. Porém, sabia que sonharia com Voldemort de novo, então lutou contra o sono e abriu os olhos.

Havia uma cópia antiga do Profeta Diário em cima da mesa ao seus lado. Harry a pegou e olhou para a foto na primeira página. Seus olhos estudaram a imagem distorcida. O terceiro ataque do Príncipe Negro!

Harry grunhiu irritado. O dia em que aparecera depois do Natal tinha sido o segundo ataque. Semana passada fora o terceiro. Durante as três vezes a pessoa que atacou saíra impune. Dessa última vez, eles apenas conseguiram uma foto quando o sujeito já estava voando.

Harry jogou a cópia do jornal para longe de si. Como eles não conseguiam capturá-lo? Essa pessoa atacava e escapava facilmente. O garoto ficava frustrado com a incompetência do aurores. Ele tentava não pensar muito na causa de sua irritação. Não era apenas a incompetência dos aurores, mas sua falta de memória também. Toda vez que esses ataques aconteciam ele não conseguia se lembrar da noite anterior. Depois de dois ataques, Harry colocara a culpa nessa coincidência estranha. Ele estava cansado naquelas noites e a falta de sono não ajudava. Mas após o ataque da semana passada, o garoto tinha que admitir que algo estava errado.

Porém, claro que alguém perceberia que ele estava fazendo tudo isso, certo? Ron insistira que todas as vezes ele estava ressonando no dormitório e em sua própria cama. Estaria o ruivo mentindo? Por que mentiria?

E não era como se toda vez em que perdesse a memória na noite anterior, na manhã seguinte havia um ataque. Dois dias antes Harry acordara e tinha percebido que não se lembrava da noite passada. Ele correra para o salão principal, na hora do café da manhã, e pegou o jornal de Hermione que ainda nem o tinha tocado. Ele ficara tão aliviado ao ver que nenhum ataque acontecera. Hermione o olhara preocupada, mas o garoto nem se importou em explicar.

Harry tentou traçar seus passos para descobrir o que estivera fazendo naquelas noites. A primeira foi durante o Baile de Inverno. Ele estava realmente exausto naquela vez, visto que dançara e se agitara. Depois ele e os amigos ficaram umas três horas no salão comunal, apenas relaxando. A segunda noite foi quando retornara do feriado de Natal. Novamente, ele estava exausto. Sua falta de sono, daquelas duas semanas, o deixaram acabado. Não conseguia lembrar muito de nada. Semana passada, foi sua última detenção no clube de duelos. Todo mundo viera. De novo, ele estava extremamente exausto.

O moreno estava feliz porque tudo terminara. A semana anterior tinha sido divertida. Ele pudera duelar direito. Tonks e seu grupo tinham ido embora e fora Kingsley Shacklebolt e uma outra turma de aurores que apareceram. Harry amara cada minuto, duelando com Kingsley e finalmente poder fazer alguma coisa além de ficar em pé olhando para os outros. O auror sugeriu ao garoto que continuasse os ajudando, mas Harry rapidamente rejeitara a oferta. 'Uma tortura de cada vez!' brincara.

Harry gostava de Kingsley. Ele era diferente da maioria. Ele tinha talento, o que era raro para um auror. O moreno riu do próprio pensamento. Seu pai e seu padrinho não ficariam felizes em escutar isso. Ele sabia que seu pai era bom, mas se não fosse tão arrogante podia ser melhor. Sirius era muito rápido. Remus, bem, ele não sabia. Nunca vira o homem duelar. Achava que este seria o melhor dos três. Era muito mais calmo e provavelmente passaria alguns momentos pensando em qual maldição usar, sendo assim, mais cuidadoso.

Harry percebera que estava desviando sua atenção, portanto voltou ao pensamento original. Essas foram as últimas três noites. Em todas havia estado muito, muito cansado e dormira assim que caíra na cama. O problema é que não lembrava de ir para a cama. Tinha certeza de que Ron ou alguém teria falado se precisassem o levar para o dormitório. Teria sido tão vergonhoso que o ruivo não hesitaria em provocá-lo. Dois dias antes, Harry começou a parar com a poção para dormir sem sonhar. Ele conseguira dormir sem ter pesadelos na primeira noite e, sendo assim, acordou no dia seguinte em pânico por não lembrar de nada. Aquela fora a única vez, entretanto. Desde então acordava com os pesadelos. Era em momentos como esse que o garoto desejava que pudesse ignorar as consequências e tomar a poção, mesmo que fosse só para dormir um pouco. Mas sabia que se viciasse, seria perigoso; ficaria doente e o efeito pararia. Não, não era um risco que queria tomar.

Harry ouviu o som dos outros estudantes levantando. 'Finalmente', pensou quando viu um Damien sonolento descendo os degraus. Alguém para conversar para que pudesse distrair-se desses pensamentos perturbadores.

**xXx**

O vento estava ríspido e gelado, enquanto Harry andava por Hogsmead. A vila inteira estava preparada para o dia dos namorados. Haviam pequenas figuras vestidas de cupidos, voando em volta de todos, derrubando pétalas de rosas nas pessoas que andavam, deixando as ruas cobertas com seu colorido. Harry balançou a cabeça para se livrar de algumas delas e as encarou com a testa franzida.

"Que desperdício!" Murmurou, mas parou quando Ginny riu. "O que?" Perguntou.

"Você é tão romântico!" A ruiva disse sarcástica.

Harry sorriu e sem perceber colocou um braço em volta da garota, enquanto andavam pelas lojas.

"Não posso ser tão ruim. Você ainda está comigo." Comentou.

Ginny sorriu de lado, mas antes que pudesse responder, uma coisa fez com que sua atenção desviasse, fazendo com que sua expressão se fechasse. Harry seguiu o olhar da namorada e viu um grande grupo de ruivos parados ali perto. A família Weasley inteira estava em frente à loja de logros. Os gêmeos estavam faltando na turma. Harry percebeu que aquela era a loja dos dois. A razão pela mudança de expressão de Ginny era clara. Charlie estava ali, encarando-a. Os outros Weasleys ficaram admirando a loja e os produtos na vitrine. Porém, Charlie não prestava atenção, estava muito ocupado olhando gelidamente para a irmã.

Harry olhou de relance para Ginny. Ela encarava o irmão com mais força ainda. O garoto continuou andando com os braços em volta da menina. Aquilo apenas fez o ruivo ficar cada vez mais irritado.

"Harry, vamos entrar aqui." Ginny disse, apontando para uma loja de quadribol.

O moreno sabia que a ruiva estava no time e provavelmente queria ir à loja por um motivo verdadeiro, mas não pôde deixar de pensar que ela estava apenas querendo se manter longe do olhar de Charlie.

Ele entrou na loja e deixou a garota andar por ali olhando as coisas, já que não se importava muito com artigos de quadribol. Depois de passarem alguns minutos lá dentro, saíram. O humor de Ginny estava bom novamente e eles conversavam de modo alegre. Harry observou Ron andando com Hermione e viu que esta carregava uma caixa de chocolate com uma aparência suspeita de coração. E então, uma espécie de consciência abateu sobre ele: devia comprar algo para Ginny também. Mas o que? Chocolates, provavelmente. Toda garota gosta de chocolate, certo?

O garoto estava ocupado pensando sobre o que comprar quando uma voz baixa o interrompeu.

"Gostaria de uma rosa, senhor?"

Harry olhou para onde a voz vinha e observou uma pequena menina vestida em uma capa vermelha, segurando uma cesta cheia de rosas vermelhas. Ele a olhou e sentiu um sorriso forçando-se contra seus lábios. Ela era tão fofa! Não podia ter mais de cinco anos. Seu cabelo loiro estava solto em formato de cachos e ela o olhava com grandes olhos azuis. A sua irmã mais velha se aproximou e ficou ao lado dela. Harry a reconheceu imediatamente. Era uma Lufa-lufa setimanista, Sara... alguma coisa. Não conseguia lembrar o sobrenome. Era bem parecida com a garotinha. Óbvio que eram irmãs.

Sara sorriu calidamente para Harry e colocou as mãos sobre os ombros de sua irmãzinha.

"É um projeto de dia dos namorados. Todas as crianças de Hogsmead fazem parte. Bella colheu as rosas sozinha." Ela elogiou.

O coração de Harry parou de bater alguns instantes. Bella! O nome da garotinha era Bella.

Ele a olhou novamente. Ela estava ali com um grande sorriso na face e os olhos fixos nele. Harry retribuiu o sorriso, colocou a mãos no bolso e pegou dinheiro. Comprou uma rosa para Ginny. Bella sorriu abertamente quando as moedas lhes foram entregues.

"Obrigada!" Ela disse e se virou. Sara agradeceu também e foi embora com a irmã.

Harry percebeu que havia várias crianças vestidas em capas vermelhas e segurando cestas de flores. 'Como não percebi isso?' perguntou a si.

Ele entregou a rosa a Ginny que a recebeu, ficando com as bochechas coradas rapidamente.

"Obrigada, Harry." Ela disse e desviou o olhar.

Harry nem mesmo percebera que a ruiva corara. Ele estava muito preso a seus pensamentos. Tinha sonhado com Bella naquela manhã e agora tinha visto uma menina com o mesmo nome. Era uma coincidência, com certeza, mas ainda fazia seu coração bater mais rápido. Desde o funeral, Harry ainda se forçava a não pensar na mulher. Aquilo apenas o faria entrar em depressão. Sua culpa em relação a destruição dela ainda não o havia deixado.

Ele sentiu uma mão quente cobrir a sua e olhou para Ginny. Ela o olhava preocupada.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou.

Harry assentiu e continuou andando. Os dois encontraram Damien e Meno e o moreno de olhos verdes arqueou uma sobrancelha ao olhar o irmão, que segurava a mão de sua acompanhante. O quartanista desviou os olhos e soltou a menina. Eles viram Ron e Hermione indo para o Três Vassourase e os seguiram, conseguindo alcançá-los na porta. Os seis entraram no pub e perceberam que o local estava lotado.

"Cheio, huh?" Damien comentou ao forçar a passagem entre as pessoas.

Harry olhou em volta percebendo os detalhes. O lugar inteiro tinha sido destruído no ano passado. Os andarilhos do dia¹ puseram fogo para forçar as pessoas a saírem. O ambiente fora renovado. Estava melhor do que antes.

Harry viu seus pais sentados ao lado de Sirius, Remus e Kingsley. Olhou em volta e percebeu que haviam muitos aurores ali, bebendo e conversando animadamente.

"O que os aurores estão fazendo aqui?" Harry pensou em voz alta.

"Acho que aquilo responde sua pergunta." Hermione disse e apontou para um grande número de pessoas que se aglomeravam em volta de uma mesa.

Harry olhou e viu o Ministro da magia sentado no meio de todos, rindo e bebendo. Os aurores estavam ali para a proteção dele.

O moreno desviou o olhar, empurrando para longe sua irritação.

"Ótimo, agora que eu vi a cara dele, as coisas não podem ficar piores!" Murmurou soturno.

Harry não fazia ideia do quão pior as coisas ficariam.

**xXx**

James observou os filhos sentarem juntos. Seu coração deu pulinhos ao ver a rosa nas mãos de Ginny. Ele sorriu, 'aquilo era legal' pensou consigo. Pelo menos Harry era bem melhor nessas coisas do que ele.

"James! James! Está ouvindo?"

James desviou o olhar e se concentrou em Remus.

"Desculpe, o quê?"

O amigo o olhou de modo desaprovador.

"James, estamos tendo uma conversa séria aqui. Preste atenção!" Ele repreendeu.

James assentiu e voltou ao tópico do Príncipe Negro.

"Estava dizendo ao Sirius que depois do terceiro ataque, as coisas saíram de controle. Ele matou trinta pessoas! E nem sabemos quantas ele feriu, nem quantas deixou desalojadas. Eu pessoalmente não acho que o ministério está fazendo o suficiente!"

James suspirou profundamente.

"O que eles podem fazer? Não temos nada sobre o criminoso. Ele não deixa nenhum rastro e seus ataques estão sem um padrão. Ele não roubou nada ou veio matar alguém em específico. Aparentemente ele apenas ataca para destruir e matar quantos puder."

"Podemos falar sobre outra coisa? Apenas por hoje. Não quero ficar aqui sentada pensando nele!" Lily disse, parecendo chateada.

Seu marido passou o braço em volta dela.

"É, não acho que nos fará nenhum bem ficar falando sobre isso." Disse.

Remus abriu sua boca para falar alguma coisa, mas mudou de ideia. Sirius se levantou para enfrentar a aglomeração e ir em busca de bebidas.

**xXx**

Harry estava profundamente imerso na conversa. Eles tinham conseguido uma mesa perto da porta e se enfiaram ao lado de Parvati, Lavender e o grupo de amigos delas. O garoto ignorou os olhares que lhe foram lançados ao sentar com Ginny.

A porta abriu e mais gente entrou.

"Minha nossa, não tem como mais gente entrar. Não tem mais espaço!" Hermione reclamou.

Harry olhou para ver quem estava chegando. Ele apenas conseguiu avistar Nigel, que estava sentado nos ombros de Neville, olhando para todos os lados do pub. Frank e Alice estavam logo atrás, conversando com Arthur e Molly Weasley.

Harry viu fascinado quando Nigel escaneou o local. Seus olhos repousaram sobre o mais velho e a sua face infantil se iluminou.

"Lex!" O garotinho gritou e começou a tentar descer dos ombros do irmão.

Neville cuidadosamente levantou o garotinho e o colocou no chão. Nigel correu pela multidão em direção a Harry. Ele pulou no colo do mais velho e o abraçou com força. Parvati e o resto da mesa encararam Harry, enquanto este retornava o abraço de Nigel. O mais novo se afastou e encarou seu amigo com uma fofa expressão séria.

"Você voltou." Ele disse.

Harry ficou inicialmente surpreso pela clareza das palavras. 'Por Deus, Harry, ele está com três anos agora!' repreendeu-se mentalmente.

"Voltei de onde?" Harry perguntou.

Ele percebeu o que Nigel quis dizer segundos depois. A última vez que o garotinho o vira, estava na Mansão Riddle fugindo de Voldemort. O rosto de Nigel ficou nublado de medo.

"Da sombra." Disse em um quase sussurro.

Harry teve que manter a face inexpressiva para não mostrar pesar. Ele sorriu para o menino.

"Sim, Nigel. Eu voltei." Ele o assegurou.

"Olá, Harry."

O moreno olhou para Frank e Alice, que estavam a sua frente. Harry apertou a mão estendida do homem.

"Como você está?" Alice perguntou, enquanto Nigel passava para o colo dela.

"Estou bem." Respondeu.

Ele percebeu que Neville decidiu ficar para trás, enquanto sua família o cumprimentava. Harry desviou o olhar e passou uns minutos conversando com Frank e Alice.

Frank virou para ir buscar algumas bebidas e carregou Nigel consigo, que encarava Harry confuso. Não entendia por que continuavam chamando seu amigo de 'Harry'.

Alice sentou ao lado do moreno.

"Ele ainda está com medo." Disse simplesmente.

Harry xingou baixo. Ele não queria ter essa conversa ali. Recusava-se a conversar com o casal porque não queria falar sobre o que acontecera na Mansão Riddle. Não faria bem a ninguém.

"O levamos a um curandeiro. Ele está com medo do escuro. O curandeiro acha que é um comportamento normal. Todas as crianças tem medo do escuro. Mas Nigel tem mais medo de... dele." Um olhar angustiante passou pela expressão da mulher. "Nigel se refere a ele com a Sombra. E pergunta sobre você. Queria saber se a Sombra te feriu..." Ela continuou.

Harry conseguia sentir sua face esquentar de raiva. Realmente não queria falar sobre isso.

"Alice, podemos fazer isso outro dia." Ele disse, tendo cuidado para manter sua face neutra.

Alice o olhou, estudando-o.

"Ok, mas eu quero conversar com você. Quero dizer uma coisa."

Harry apenas assentiu com a cabeça para mostrar que tinha entendido. Mentalmente estava jurando a si mesmo que nunca falaria com ela. Alice foi embora e juntou-se ao seu marido e aos seus filhos.

O barulho no pub estava atingindo um nível ensurdecedor. Não dava para ouvir o que a pessoa ao seu lado dizia. Harry se esforçou para entender o que Damien falava.

"Isso é ridículo! Nós devíamos ir embora." Ron disse depois de perguntar o que ela tinha dito três vezes.

"Não, eu gosto daqui, além do mais todos os outros lugares estarão cheios. Vamos tomar mais alguma coisa e então vamos embora." Hermione sugeriu.

"Eu vou buscar as bebidas!" Harry se ofereceu, levantando-se.

Assim que virou para voltar para a mesa, segurando seis garrafas, deu de cara com um Charlie Weasley irado.

Harry o encarou sério.

"Licença." Disse, enquanto tentava desviar, mas Charlie o bloqueou.

O moreno ficou tão surpreso com essa ação que ficou o encarando.

"Então... você tem se divertido nessas últimas semanas, Potter?" O ruivo perguntou com um olhar bem revoltado.

"O quê?" Harry perguntou com um suspiro exasperado.

"Você deve estar se achando bem esperto. Continuando com esses ataques e então fazendo todo mundo de idiota por acreditar que você é inocente."

Harry manteve sua máscara no lugar, mesmo sentindo-se com raiva pelas palavras de Charlie. O local estava extremamente ocupado, portanto ninguém percebeu a conversa entre os dois.

"Me diz, você tem algum tipo de prazer doentio ao fazer isso?" Charlie perguntou com os olhos repletos de fúria.

Harry se afastou para não bater nele, não ali pelo menos. Infelizmente o ruivo ainda não tinha terminado e se moveu para bloqueá-lo novamente.

"Fique longe da minha irmã, Potter!" Charlie ameaçou.

O moreno o encarou, uma cólera gélida transparecia em seus olhos.

"Por que não fala pra sua irmã ficar longe de mim?" Provocou.

O rosto de Charlie ficou vermelho, o famoso temperamento Weasley estava escapando.

"Ela pode ser estúpida o suficiente para não ver como você verdadeiramente é, mas eu não sou cego! Fique longe dela!" O homem sibilou.

"Você pode não ser cego, mas é estúpido. Se sabe quem eu sou, por que está me ameaçando?" Harry perguntou, direcionando toda a sua irritação para a voz.

"Não tenho medo de você, Potter." Charlie disse com um estúpido ar de orgulho.

"Que bom pra você." Harry zombou.

Aquilo provavelmente foi muito para o domador de dragões. Ele chegou perto e agarrou Harry pelo colarinho, quando este fez menção de sair andando de novo.

A paciência do moreno acabou naquele momento ao sentir as mãos o agarrando. As garrafas em sua mãos estavam sendo tão esmagadas, que era um milagre não terem quebrado.

Charlie estava falando, mas Harry não conseguia escutá-lo devido ao 'sangue em suas orelhas'.

Harry olhou para as duas mãos que o restringiam e então encarou Charlie nos olhos. No próximo segundo o ruivo o soltou e colocou suas mãos para trás como se tivesse sido queimado. Um olhar de dor passou por sua face e ele encarou o moreno, alarmado. Como ele fizera aquilo?

"Eu seria mais cuidadoso, Sr. Weasley. Você certamente não quer fazer nada para se arrepender depois!" Harry sibilou com uma raiva mal contida.

"Então você está me ameaçando abertamente?" Chalie perguntou se recuperando um pouco.

Harry sorriu de lado e se aproximou.

"Eu não perco meu tempo ameaçando pessoas." Harry disse.

Charlie pareceu perder um pouco da coragem ao ver os olhos do outro escurecerem uns dois tons.

Harry virou para ir embora, mas parou e o olhou novamente.

"E se eu fosse você deixaria Ginny em paz. Ela é a razão por você ainda estar em pé depois do que me disse. Deveria ser grato a ela."

O moreno virou e saiu, sem nem mesmo olhar duas vezes.

Quando chegou na mesa Ron estava levantando. "Finalmente! Estava imaginando onde você tinha ido!"

"O bar estava cheio." Harry disse e colocou as garrafas na mesa.

Eles passaram meia hora bebendo e conversando. Harry nem mesmo se permitiu pensar em Charlie. Ele não valia a pena. Nem mesmo olhou em direção ao ruivo.

Viu Alice levando Nigel para fora. Provavelmente estava ficando muito barulhento para o menino. Frank e Neville estavam sentados com um grupo de aurores e conversavam compenetrados.

Harry foi buscar mais bebidas, quando houve uma explosão repentina do lado de fora. O chão tremeu e muitos gritaram em choque e surpresa.

O moreno não perdeu tempo e moveu em direção a janela, junto com a maioria dos aurores. Damien e Ron saíram de suas cadeiras e correram para a janela também. Eles observaram algo horroroso.

Homens com capas estavam nas ruas. Suas faces pálidas mostravam satisfação, enquanto explodiam prédios, forçando os residentes a saírem para as ruas. Harry analisou a cena, seus olhos escaneavam o número de homens. Havia mais ou menos uns cem deles, todos vestidos de preto. Damien olhou para o irmão em pânico.

"Eles são...?"

"Sim." Harry respondeu, antes que o outro terminasse.

Ele olhou para aquela visão terrível.

Hogsmead estava rodeada por Andarilhos do Dia¹, de novo.

**xXx**

N/T: ¹: Daywalkers.


	16. Aviso

Olá, gente. Bom, após esse longo inverno... resolvi finalmente passar a tradução de "A Part Of Me" para outra pessoa. Que no caso é a **Karol Black.**

Depois que eu perdi todos os capítulos acabei ficando sem vontade de continuar e então comecei a trabalhar e a carga horária é tensa demais. Fora que junta com a faculdade e eu estou o cansaço em pessoa.

Espero que vocês continuem lendo a tradução e continuem aproveitando todas as emoções que ainda estão por vir.

Um grande beijo, Fabrielle

Obs: Vocês podem encontrar o profile da **Karol Black **nos meus favoritos.


End file.
